The Broken Shell
by ChorusGirl
Summary: Sequel to The First Time. Anakin fulfills his prophecy as the chosen one, conquers the galaxy, but loses Padme's love in the process. He tries to win her affection, but in vain.  Will Padme ever love him again?
1. Chapter 1

_Title: **The Broken Shell**_

Author: Chorus Girl

Summary: Sequel to The First Time (My other story, the AU of Revenge of the Sith in which Anakin chooses differently in fulfilling the prophecy when he overthrows Palpatine, to unite with Obi Wan Kenobi against an out of control Jedi Order to defeat Master Yoda and Mace Windu, who is left burning beside a bank of flowing lava on Mustafar. Anakin is named Emperor of the Grand Republic, but because of his ruthless ambitions, and brutal murders at the Jedi Temple, he loses the love of Senator Padme Amidala. The story continues as an at-his-wit's-end, Anakin, tries in vain to win Padme's heart again.

* * *

Her slender fingers raked through the sand, catching a handful in her palm. She watched as the dark brown grains slipped through her closed fist, like time, as she laid beside a sparkling blue ocean where the waves battered her listless body, the sun painted her flesh gold, and streaked the coils of her dark hair at the nape of her neck, and along her face, bright yellow.

The sound of laughter rang out. She stirred, opening her closed eyes. Two plump happy looking four year-olds sank into the sand behind her, pulling and tugging at her arms.

"Play with us mommy," the girl yelled.

A wave crashed over them. And just behind, the little girl's father instantly stood, his eyes checking to see if they were alright.

They were.

He sat down again, the heels of his booted feet digging into the sand as he motioned the child to distance herself from the rising tide.

"Come, Leia," he said. The girl ran toward him, chubby legs running as fast as they would carry her, smiling, arms wide. He smiled.

Suddenly, a handful of sand crashed into the back of his head. He turned, grabbing the boy Luke, by the arms, and slung him over his shoulder playfully.

"How come you never play with mommy?" Luke asked, giggling.

Children had a way of saying things that were never to be said aloud. Anakin knew his wife Padme heard. Still she did not move, lost in her thoughts.

"Come... Padme," Anakin called.

He stood again, suddenly ready to leave. He towered over the two children, who clamoured to hang from his legs. A gleam of sweat trickled down the center of his chest to his abdomen. He pulled the towel he carried from around his neck and wiped it away.

"Padme!" he called again. She heard him. He knew she heard him.

Anakin watched her. Expensive jewelry adorning her neck, brass bangles on her arms. Beautiful and slender, her hips rising from the curve of her waist like a small bell. The sheer empire style covering she wore over her two piece suit clung to her like a second skin, seaweed from the tide wrapped around her legs and feet .

His eyes were forever drawn to his Padme. She could enter a room and he would lose focus, his mind roaming wherever she went, his spirit walking in the echoes of her footprints, wishing he could hold her hand and go wherever she were going... even if only, to another room.

"Move her," Anakin ordered, signaling a nearby storm trooper, dressed in standard white armour with a cooling system inside. So sad to be him, a storm trooper, Padme thought. So sad to stand knee deep in so much beauty, never to taste the salty sea air. Her husband was a cruel man. Cruel to everyone...including her.

The storm trooper grabbed Padme by the arm and pulled her to her feet. Another pulled seaweed from her ankles as though she were a crystal doll to be handled and treated with uptmost care.

Her head rose and Anakin turned. He seldom met her eyes, he couldn't bear to see the emptiness, desperation and hatred he saw within them. Padme gave him a resentful look as she fingered the jewelry around her neck.

Jewelry she had fastened about her, believing it to be a gift. Something to cover the permanent scars left on her neck from where her husband's hands nearly crushed her fragile bones a little more than four years ago. A gift, that wasn't a gift at all... but something that came with a heavy price. An electrical signal embedded in some of the stones prevented her from leaving the compound. From moving beyond the garden.

Anakin hadn't meant to hurt her. He didn't want her to leave. Without the necklace she would go and never return. She would devastate their children, sacrificing their happiness for her own. It wasn' that she didn't love them, it was the fact that she hated him just that much. Enough to leave her own children behind. But somehow he sensed she couldn't. Thinking him a murderer of children. Which in reality, is exactly what he was, he thought, the blood in his veins running cold.

He slowed, allowing her to walk by, nose in the air. So bitter... so very bitter, he thought. And there was nothing he could do. Nothing he could do to change what was already done. What did she want from him? Did she want him to be the one who died at the bank of the lava river on Mustafar?

Luke and Leia bustled past him and raced to their mother, each taking a hand. Luke whined then tugged the side of her gown. She pulled him from the ground to rest on her hip, while Leia dawdled behind, reaching, longing to be held too.

Leia wasn't the only one who wanted to be held. Anakin raced ahead and scooped the girl into his arms. She calmed, eyes on the brink of tears. He turned to Padme and saw her shoulders stiffen as he heared.

His lips tightened. "I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Good," came the short reply. _Murderer... _

His shoulders fell. "Don't fall asleep. I'll be visiting your bedroom tonight."

"Whatever your wish," she coldly replied. "Emperor."

This was typical of how love making was initiated. He'd warn her some hours ahead to mentally prepare herself for his visit. He would arrive, she'd wear cold cream on her face, or some other appallingly disgusting mixture. He would order her to remove it and she would come back to bed, fresh as an ocean breeze. He would hold her, kiss her, love her...

While Padme pretended she was dead. At least until it was over. Then Anakin would back out of her room unable to tear his eyes away from the soft image of her body sprawled beneath the luminous stream of moonlight shining through her window. But alas, duty called. There were systems to conquer. He couldn't linger there forever...longing to possess a heart he would never have again.

Anakin walked quietly into Padme's room. She sat on the edge of the bed, curtains from the canopy drawn. He stared through the sheer fabric at her exposed back. 'Good. There would be none of that awful tussling,' he thought.

He pulled his black leather glove from his hand and casually tossed it aside. Then peeled out of his clothes. She turned her head ever slightly, to look over her shoulder, a sigh escaping her lips. He walked around, drawing the curtains wide enough to allow him to pass through, his knees sinking into the cushions of the bed. He didn't look at her, nor she at him. Instead, he pressed a hand to her shoulder and pushed her back, clamoring over her stiffened body awkwardly. He laid there a moment, then leaned to kiss her. But Padme turned her head away. He cupped her chin, turning her face back to him, then settled his lips over hers. She closed her eyes, and drifted...somewhere else til it was over.

Soon he was dressed and on his way to systems unknown. 'Typical. So typical,' she thought.

Padme laid in bed, her fingers toying with the broken blue shell she found on the beach. She moved the curtain from the canopy back, looking around to ensure he was gone. She left the soft cushion of the bed then drew her robe from a nearby chair and covered herself, waiting for the noisy children to sneak to her bedroom, as they always did when he was out of the house.


	2. Go

Two cherubs sat on the edge of Padme's bed. She closed her eyes, shutting images of Anakin in her bed only moments prior, out of her head. Leia bit into a seeded breadstick, and Luke climbed onto his mother's lap and gazed at her face, his eyes almost ancient.

"Mommy... are you mad at daddy?"

Padme gave the boy a surprised look, then calmed, eager to soothe his worries away. "No. I love daddy."

It pained her to say it. But who was she to be selfish? Who was she to upset her little one? It wasn't his fault. He didn't ask to have them as parents. "Why would you think I was mad at daddy?" She leaned toward the boy, a softened look in her eyes, lips almost smiling.

"I don't know," Luke replied. "Sometimes..." he started. "Can I have a cracker?"

Padme sighed. "Not before bed."

Luke turned, pointing at Leia. "But Leia has a cracker." Leia broke a piece and passed it to her brother. He stuffed the torn breadstick into his mouth with chubby fingers.

"Guys it's late and mommy is tired." She was always tired, and felt bad using that excuse once again to be alone.

"NO!" Leia wailed, fist pounding one of her pillows. "I don't wanna go to bed! Unfair! Unfair!" she growled.

Padme gave the girl a stern look. "Oh... we'll have none of that, young lady," Padme barked. She pulled the little one from the bed and dragged her down the hall to her miniature room. She would not have Leia acting like her father. Not now not ever.

Padme didn't have to say it. The girl sensed it. Her mother sat her on the edge of her little bed, then leaned toward her face, eyes searching. Leia's lips begin to tremble, but she held back... fingers squeezing a nearby plush toy. Padme pulled the child into her arms and hugged her tight.

"I'm not angry with you. But please, control your temper."

Leia calmed, then pulled her feet into the bed. Luke ran across the room and jumped in his own.

The house they lived in was big enough for the children to have their own rooms. Their father WAS the "emperor" after all. And had access to untold wealth. But the children were close, wanting each other for support, especially on nights when their parents fought.

Nights when Padme's cries filled the hollow walls of their house. Nights when "mommy" threatened to leave when Daddy got too close. Or times when he threatened to hurt her with violence, or her cries fell silent because he'd done something neither child could name. But always... always, he'd tell her how much he loved her.

But mommy never replied in kind. The awful names she called him... murderer. "You killed those children! You killed the Republic! You destroyed your friends and the Order!" things neither Luke or Leia could or wanted to confirm was true, especially at so young an age. But still, they feared him, their father. All he need do is call them by name and all bad behavior fell to the wayside. If "daddy" was a child murderer, then they better not ever step out of line for fear of what he might do. And daddy was big and tall, and stronger than all the other men around him. Who listened with palpable fear when he spoke.

Padme tucked the little ones in, then walked to her bedroom. Her lonely, empty bedroom with the arched ceiling, canopy bed, expensive decor. He could give her the galaxy... and had, but nothing could make her happy. Nothing could undo the unnecessary things he had done "for her". Things she could never forgive herself for.

Anakin thought himself so powerful, being emperor now. But she hadn't loved him for what he would become, but for who he was. The little Jedi from Tattoine. She had already served as queen, she had already served as senator. Those things meant nothing to her. If only Anakin had understood this before he led the massacre that resulted in the death of so many of their friends, including the younglings. He had no right to children of his own, after what he had done. Someday, she'd take her children away. Someday she'd make things right.

But still, she sometimes felt as though she loved him. These were feelings she buried deep. Feelings she even kept from herself. If only he'd let go, just a little... just enough so that she' could spread her wings and fly away.

But he never gave her a choice.

And then there were rumors of various atrocities. His strained relationship with his former Master, Obi Wan Kenobi. Things were growing tense between them, but luckily OBi Wan still had a measure of influence, in keeping Anakin in check.

Padme left the children to their rooms then traveled down the hall again. She walked through her bedroom door and saw a shadow hovering near her bed. Her breath caught in her throat until, she realized Anakin had come back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Obi Wan," he answered.

Padme slipped out of her robe then tossed it on a nearby chair. She wore a nightgown, that hugged the curves of her slim figure. He turned, not looking at her. Not wanting to upset her again.

She climbed in bed and turned the light out. "I suppose... you and Obi Wan did aggressive negotiations?"

"Obi Wan is only doing his job. Keeping the peace. If he can do that, then yes, I'll keep from crushing the insurgency."

In the darkness, Padme sighed. "Good."

Anakin stood over her bed and gazed at her curled up body. "We have to figure something out," he said.

"Not now," Padme answered.

"I want you to be happy," he started.

"You want yourself to be happy."

"Padme," he whispered, voice pleading. "Would it help if moved out?"

"You're never here!" she shrieked. _"And now you want to move?"_

He fell silent and Padme clasped a hand over her mouth. What had she said? _What did it mean?_

"Just... go. Get out," she yelled.

Anakin drifted toward the door. "Be angry all you want. But I'll always love you."

"Just go," she repeated, sobbing.


	3. Dysfunction Junction

"Padme... wake up," a hand gently shook her from a night's rest to blinding sunshine.

"What is it, my love?" she replied, rising sleepily. The smell of morning dew haunted her senses. She cracked her eyes and looked around, taking stock of the room. The canopy bed, the veranda with the marble flooring, a picture of the Senate Rotunda on the wall...

Anakin smiled at her, a hand on her leg. Until, a look of disgust filled Padme's eyes and she swiped the hand away, her soft skin colliding with metal.

The smile Anakin wore fell away.

"What is it?" she asked, looking about the room and not at him.

His eyes bore into her face, a hurt look within them. "We're having breakfast. You'll eat with the rest of the family."

"I'll eat in my room."

"Perhaps, you won't eat at all," he said rising from the cushion of her bed.

"So be it."

"This is ridiculous," Anakin exclaimed.

Padme laid down and drew the covers to her shoulders and closed her eyes.

"Are you so angry with me that you'll deny the children a breakfast with their mother?"

Padme ignored him. She ate with the children every morning, but wouldn't as long as Anakin was in the house.

He looked down at her, a murderous gleam in his eyes. He used violence to keep the peace, to squash opponents, to fill the enemy with fear and dread. And it seemed his beloved Padme...was forcing him to use that same violence against her.

Anakin scoffed and ripped the covers back. Padme ignored her, curling her kneees to her chest. It was what she called passive resistence.

Anakin rolled his mechanical hand into a fist.

"Don't think I won't hit you," he warned. Pushed, he thought nothing of striking out. But in the end, he would be blamed when all she needed to do was accept his terms to begin with.

Padme climbed out of bed and Anakin smirked, satisfied by the response, arms folded across chest. Suddenly, Padme drew close to his face and growled. "It never stopped you before-"

"I told you I was sorry! It's been four years since that happened. Are we going to do this again? "

"You tell me, Anakin? Why don't you just leave me alone! I won't to sit across the table from you."

"You're tearing this family apart," he growled, storming away from her. "You're only hurting the children."

"Oh. So now you care about children? Where was the love and care when you were destroying innocent children at the Temple? Where was it then, Anakin?" It was a serious question. She searched his eyes, face indignant before turning to face the veranda.

Anakin stalked toward her and grabbed her arm, snapping her back. "You'll never forgive me."

"You don't deserve my forgiveness. You don't deserve anyone's forgiveness."

She tried to shake him lose. But Anakin held tight to her upper arm, squeezing as he pushed her back, away from the veranda for fear she would leap to her death than stand by his side.

Four adorable eyes watched sadly from the doorway. Leia still wore a nightgown, with little pink and yellow gungan prints on them. Luke sucked his thumb, large blue eyes weepy, watching.

"Don't ever touch me," she warned. "Threepio," Padme called.

Anakin laughed. "So you think Threepio will save you?" he pulled her close, and the children stood back, waiting, watching.

"Threepio," Padme called again, her voice shakey and upset.

Threepio peered around the corner, somewhat warily.

"I could kill you with one blink, Padme," Anakin warned.

She looked over his shoulder at the protocol droid. "Take the children to the dining room and let them have breakfast. I won't be joining you this morning."

"Yes, Madame. Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine."

"No, everything is not fine. And she will be joining us for breakfast."

"Take the children," Padme said, hearing the heated soar of her husband's voice.

"This is exactly what you wanted. You want me to look like the bad guy!"

Padme twisted from his grasp and dove toward the bed. He pushed her over, then climbed on her lap, his hand grabbing her shoulders.

Threepio and the two children peered through the door, too shocked to walk away, not that their shaking legs would carry them anyhow. Padme cried out, but the door blew closed in the children's faces and locked, her screams reaching them through the door.

Threepio looked as worried as droid could possibly look.

"Don't worry, little ones. I'm sure they'll work things out."

A hiccupped sob escaped Leia's lips and both children began to wail.

"Oh dear," Threepio said.

LATER:  
Padme and Anakin scowled across the table at each other. The children were grim. Their mother scraped food across her plate, eating as though it were her last meal. Tears stained her face, though she did her best to look as dignified as possible. SO many storm troopers in the house and they had all heard. The ugly fighting, the crying and shouting through her closed door. Only to see her walking down the hall moments later, Anakin's hand clasped around hers... her dark hair somewhat disheveled, gown twisted aside. All the appearance of angry love making.

The kids gulped milk and hoi broth, and being children they had already moved on from the tense moments of earlier.

Luke looked across the table, from one parent to another.

"Stop looking and eat your food," Anakin demanded.

Luke's eyes fell to his plate as he softly kicked his sister's leg, beneath the table, nudging her.

Movement near the door brought their miserable faces around.

A troop had entered, Padme's fallen sash in hand. Somehow she had dropped it on her way into the dining room. Anakin turned outraged eyes onto the out of line storm trooper, and without so much as moving a hand, the man dropped just outside the door, and with a nod, the others were dragging his limp body off - before the children might even notice.

Seeing this, Padme stood and dropped her fork onto her plate. She raced from the table through the kitchen out onto the garden, wanting air, wanting to breathe. But halfway to her destination, something snapped her back and she collapsed onto the grass. Pain stinging her neck.

Padme touched the necklace she wore. She was sure the specifications allowed her to roam further. Pain struck her head. She looked up, blinking tears from her eyes at the figure towering above her.

"I changed the perimeters. You'll go only 50 feet from the house, and not 100."

Padme turned her face to the dirt and sobbed. Anakin swooped low and gathered his inconsolable wife into his arms, and carried her back into the house.

* * *

Anakin raced through the Jedi Temple, it's halls resonant with emptiness. He felt an ache deep within in his chest, then chided himself for thinking dwelling on the past.

He hurried to Obi Wan Kenobi's office, his black cloak billowing behind him.

Obi Wan sat in a hover chair, a small youngling squirming about on his lap.

Anakin walked in, a smile creeping across his face at the sight of his former master tending to younglings.

"A Force potential?"

"Yes, meet our latest member. Mara Jade."

Anakin crouched, stooping close to the 5 year old child. "Hello," he said, meeting the girl's curious but strong gaze.

Obi Wan sat Mara on the floor then beckoned her to leave the room. Steel blue eyes met Anakin's piercing blue gaze.

"Something is wrong," the master observed.

Anakin marched to the window and set his gaze to Coruscant's towering skyscrapers. "When I looked at Mara Jade... I don't know master. Padme's right. What I did was... brutal."

"Senator Amidala can't bring herself to forgive you, can she?"

Anakin turned and met Obi Wan's gaze. "I should have spared the younglings."

"But you didn't."

"Tell me master. You came here with the intent of striking me down. What stopped you? It wasn't fear, I could sense it..."

Obi Wan stood, hands on his waist. "It was a matter of choosing the lesser of two evils."

"You think I'm evil?" Anakin asked, a look of hurt creeping into his eyes.

"You're actions were evil. And I was angry enough to destroy you myself. But I realized the bloodshed could not be undone. The Council had not acted appropriately and were responsible for the assassination of many of our senators and others who rejected their terms. Qui Gon once told me to think for myself. It was our stale 10,000 year old ways, our refusal to change that brought fostered our downfall and your rage. The Order had lost its way. To side with Master Yoda and Master Windu would have been to embrace all things unchanged. The chosen one was here for a reason. The destruction of the Jedi Order, and its rebuilding was the Will of the Force."

"You did it because you have more influence over me than you have over them."

Obi Wan gave Anakin a grim smile. "That too."

"How much will change within the New Order? I think Jedi should be allowed to marry."

Obi Wan waved a hand. "No, that wouldn't do."

"Why? Why not? You saw what happened to me and Padme. The secrecy drove me mad. Look what it's done to you."

"But you were undisciplined."

"How can attachment be evil? It gets in the way, sometimes. To act out of love and not some hollow pathetic cause or blind loyalty to an order or OATH is wrong and in itself, is a form of attachment. Master Yoda and Master Windu were attached to the Republic and the old way. They refused to change. So many Jedi lost, not because they believed in what they were doing, but because they were bound to the Jedi oath. The Jedi were brainwashed. The Sith exists because the Jedi refused to change... were arrogant, and unwilling to listen. We can't let that happen again. Change was the Will of the Force, my master."

"The Sith..." Obi Wan countered, "used your attachments against you. How are attachments not a bad thing?"

"The Sith didn't used my attachment, they used the Jedi's fear of attachment against us."

"I'll give it some thought, Anakin. Moving along, I sense, you didn't come here to talk about the Order. There's something else."

A look of pain washed over Anakin's face. He looked down, eyes focused on his dark colored boots.

"Padme and I are having problems."

Obi Wan paced across the room to his desk. "She's unhappy."

"Yes, my master. She hates me."

"Senator Amidala?"

"It's driving me mad. And sometimes... I do terrible things."

"To Padme?"

Anakin nodded. "I wouldn't hurt her," he assured, "but we fight horribly sometimes. She won't forgive me. There's nothing I can do... I just--I love her so much."

"You can't make her forgive you, Anakin."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" he asked, folding his arms.

"Let her go."

"Never." Anakin's lips made a firm white line.

"Possesiveness, greed, all trademarks of the darkside."

"I don't mean to feel that way. But if she goes, I know, she'll never come back."

"Not the strongest argument for attachment, Anakin. My advice is to do what you can to win her love. And the only way to do that, is to step down."

"As emperor?" He folded arms across his chest.

"You must choose. Just as you were forced to choose between the Jedi and your marriage. You must decide what is more important to you. You must be kind and compromising. You know Padme as well as I do. She wouldn't have it otherwise."

"I'm always giving up the things I want for her and not the other way around."

"You want to be emperor, then?" Obi Wan gave him a suspicious look.

"I want a peaceful galaxy. Has nothing to do with the power being emperor gives me. We find a suitable successor, then I will gladly leave office."

"Sounds similar to something Palpatine might have said."

Anakin cringed. "Perhaps, I'll have someone in the senate draw something up. You are right, master. The only way to prove my love to Padme, is to give the very thing away, that caused me to lose her love to begin with. You are right..."

Obi Wan stood as Anakin left the office.

* * *

Padme left the children's bedrooms, where they played in Leia's little doll house, grateful Anakin, was out of the house. Or rather, out of the prison he had built for her.

She entered her bedroom then looked about. Suddenly, something caught her eye. A tall, black storm trooper stood in the shadows on the other side of the room.

She gasped, clutching her chest, heart racing. Then it dawned on her... this was no storm trooper. He didn't wear the standard armor or carry a rifle. He wore a large black helmet with dark orbs for eyes. There was a flashing panel across his chest that blinked frantically in the darkened room. His breathing crushed the silence with a hard WOOSH SHING WOOOOOSH sound.

Padme backed away. "Who are you?"

The necklace around her neck loosened and fell to the floor by way of the force.

"You're rescuer," he said, in a thunderous robotic voice. A chill rolled up her spine.

"Are you... a storm trooper?"

"I am here to help you escape."

"Escape? As in leave here? Permanently?"

Who would have the nerve to do this to Anakin? The most feared man in the Republic...she wondered.

"If that is your wish."

It was. It had been her wish for a very long time. "But... I don't know who you are?"

"A friend," the voice said in a calm tone. "News of your predicament has reached me. I've come to relieve you."

Padme walked across the room, noting the lightsaber clipped to the man's belt.

"Why are you wearing that suit?" she asked him suspiciously.

"An injury after the Clone Wars."

"You fought in the Clone Wars?"

"I can answer your questions, but we must leave now."

"I won't leave without my children," Padme said, her heart skipping at the idea of leaving her prison.

"Gather their clothing and take them with. But you must hurry."

She nodded, grateful for the chance to escape her husband's horrible grasp.

Padme opened the drawers in her room, flung a suitcase on the bed and stuffed as much as she could inside.

She ran from her bedroom then returned some minutes later, the children's suitcases packed to the point of bursting.

"Mommy! Mommy! Where are we going?" Luke asked.

"We're leaving. We're going to our new home."

"But I don't want a new home!" Leia cried. "I want my daddy!"

Padme cringed.

"He's coming too," she lied.

Leia calmed, then shot a nervous look at the stranger standing in the shadows near mommy's bed.

Luke clung to Padme's leg.

"What about the storm troopers," she ranted, suddenly realizing escape was surely impossible.

"They have already been taken care of."

Padme gave him a strained looked. "You didn't hurt them, did you?"

"They are still alive."

Padme sighed in relief and followed the tall blackly cloaked trooper out of the door.


	4. Mistake number 1

Anakin paced outside of the compoud. There was something small in one of his hands. And a bouquet of flowers in the other. Padme was inside. Still angry with him. He'd make it up to her. He always did. Sometimes he bought her things. Jewelry, or an all expense paid trip to the destination of her choice, though that never worked because she didn't want him to come.

Tonight he was going to make things extra special. He'd give her a gift...the gift of his heart. She still loved him. He knew she did.

Anakin opened his hand. Inside, there was a small braided rope with a wooden charm that he made when he was a little boy and had given to Padme. He had taken it from her years earlier, ripping it from her neck when they fought on Mustafar. The time he had been pushed so far over the edge that he nearly killed her. He promised himself he'd never hurt her again. But again, he did. And time and time again she forgave until there was no more forgiveness left for her to give. She could only stand so much. She was only human.

Anakin sat on a nearby bench, his head turning to look at the window of her darkened room. He would make amends for all he had done. He would give her the freedom she so desperately wanted. Sure, he was taking a chance. There was the possibility that Padme would leave the house and never come back. Unless...

He gave her a job. A political post. One that would allow her to oversee the re-building of Democracy within the government. She could write the terms, add amendments to the constitution allowing him to hand over his title as Emperor and setting the terms of electing a new Chancellor. It was the ultimate sacrifice, indeed. But he would do anything to win her back.

Anything.

He thought about Padme's recovery, following their fight on Mustafar. How badly things had gone downhill from there. When she asked him about the temple, he should have done right thing. He should have lied.

This realization hit him just after the cast set on her neck and shoulder had been removed some four months later, and she was up and about walking again. Her first act was not to be with him... but to pack her bags and leave. Despite the fact that Anakin had begged and pleaded with her to stay.

Padme stood beside her suitcases, awaiting an air taxi, the babies in her arms outside of their old Republica apartment where her convalescence had taken place. She had given the storm troopers a hard time when they tried to keep her inside. And of course, they couldn't mishandle their boss' wife. So they called Anakin who hurried from his post at the nearby Rotunda to cut her off. To stop her from leaving.

He parked his speeder before her, at the street curb, catching the determined look in her eyes as she rocked the babies back and forth. Anakin jumped out of the speeder, one hand on the door which he had propped open. He then grabbed her suitcases.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. Nodding his head toward the babies.

He looked in her eyes, and saw the stubborn hurt within them. But he also saw the conflict, the love she still felt.

"My plans have not changed," Padme said. "You may have used your physical prowess to stop me from leaving, but you will never stop my heart from going where it wants to go."

He walked toward her... slowly, legs dragging casually behind him.

"And where _do you_ want to go? With me."

She sighed, looking down at the babies that looked so much like their father.

His eyes bore into hers, and gleamed with his sincerity. "You still love me, Padme."

She fought to keep her body from shaking. He was right, she loved him so much. She felt herself breaking, but held firm.

"I can't," she gasped, fighting to keep the stream of tears collecting in her eyes from falling.

Anakin drew even closer, bringing his chin above her head, inhaling the sweet flowery aroma of her hair.

"I'll do anything he whispered," laying his hands on her arms softly.

But still, the former senator was conflicted. The love her life above her committment to justice? Could she choose?

"You want me to beg? I'll beg. I'll beg right here before the whole of Coruscant. Before my subordinates, before civilians... before the entire Republic," he said.

Anakin slid to one knee, his hands slowly trailing her arms as he dropped.

"Anakin-"

"I don't care, let them look," he said, motioning accusingly at gawking passerbys.

"Stop it, please," she said, confliction in her voice. "I just cant... you hurt me."

"I know, I'll never do it again. I swear Padme, whatever you want I'll do. You know I will."

"I want you to leave the Republic. Let diplomacy resume."

This was the senator talking and not **his** wife. He bit his anger down, eyes lowering.

"I will, I swear," he answered.

"Promise you won't shut me out... when I ask you about...what happened," she trailed, seeing a look of anger flash in his eyes. Again, he bit it down, adopting a softer look.

She was driven, wanting to learn more about the temple. The tragic invasion and destruction led by him and his storm troopers. During her convalescence, she had asked him about it. Weeping uncontrollably as she did. And yet, he refused to answer Padme, telling her to stay out of his business matters.

"C'mon Padme. You're milking all of the apology out of me." He smiled. That disarming smile!

"I didn't think it would be like this, between us. We used to be so happy."

"So help me, Padme, I swear things will be so much better. I will love you, as passionately as I ever have. I will love our children, provide for you all. I can do that now. I'll get counseling, confer with Obi Wan about my anger. I didn't know what I was doing that awful night... I-I lost control. It wasn't me."

"Indeed. Indeed you did." She touched his face. "I know, there is still so much good in you."

He pressed his cheek to her hand, eyes closing at the warmth of her touch.

"Then let me prove it to you. Come back to me."

"Anakin... people are staring."

"Will you take me back? I'll stay on my hands and knees all night if I have to."

Padme hesistated, then looking around...at all the faces staring at them, as famous as her husband was. As famous as she was, being his wife. Eager to get him to his feet, she replied: "I'll stay." Padme said.

He smiled. As though she had a choice, he thought.

Anakin rose, standing to full height, his arms sliding beneath hers to take the baby. Luke. He gestured toward the speeder, his other hand settling at the small of her back.

"We have some work to do," Padme said, much authority in her voice.

_Yeah. Sure._ he thought.

Anakin sat beside her and the speeder took off. Rising to their love nest, where he parked on the veranda above. He knew Padme wanted to talk. But all he could think about was making love. The babies were seven weeks old when he had seen her again, following the battle of Coruscant. And then there was four months for her to heal, following their fight.

And he couldn't wait. There would be no talking. And if there was, he planned to say whatever it was that Padme wanted to hear.

Anakin climbed out of the speeder, grabbing her suitcases from a compartment in the back. Padme carried the babies inside, away from the cool breeze that whipped her curly free flowing hair into a frenzy. Anakin watched the swish of her hips as she walked inside.

She turned and called his name. He rushed in after her, eager to settle the children somewhere, with Threepio, D210? One of the servants? He didn't give a crap.

Anakin sat her suitcases outside of their bedroom then stalked to the children's bedroom.

"I think they're hungry," Padme said, seemingly to herself. "Yes, my darlings, time to eat," she continued, tickling the babies as they kicked their legs, side by side in a single crib.

"They're fine," Anakin said, walking into the room. He pulled her away from the children, her hands in his. "Let Colla feed them."

"It's been so long since I've even held them."

"It's been so long since you've held me."

"I suppose..." she answered, wondering if she was ready.

His eyes bore into hers. "I think you can handle it. Or maybe not," he added.

Padme couldn't help but smile. "I guess we'll find out."

Colla entered, bowing mannerably before her employers.

Padme followed Anakin to their bedroom, his hand like a vice around her wrist. They closed the door. With some urgency, Anakin pulled Padme into his arms, inviting her to a kiss. His hand cupped her chin, tilting her face upward. Their problems seemed to melt from the heat of their passion, as Anakin stripped out of his cloak, tunic, and pants somewhat swiftly, simultaneously helping Padme out of her clothes. She hadn't worn much anyway, but a dress. Padme slid it over her head, climbing into bed with her husband.

* * *

Some hours later, they curled together in post coital bliss. His hand rose up and down her spine, her legs locked around his, face buried in his muscular chest. He gazed at her face, taking a snapshot of her in his mind. 

"You're mine, forever," he whispered, as though she were some possession and not a person. He squeezed her tight, shaking her from her rest. So soon, ready to go another round.

The following day, Padme watched as Anakin dressed, prepared to conquer some offworld planet still under the control of the separatist.

"I thought the war was over," she said.

"Unfortunately, it's not. But don't worry my love, I'll only be a few days."

"Anakin, I'm worried."

He laughed, snapping his leather glove over his mechanical hand. "About me? How can you worry about me? With Obi Wan at my side, we can do anything. I am more powerful than anyone. And you have me. You should be grateful," he teased.

He turned and walked toward the bed and drew her arms around his waist. "Have something for me when I come back," he whispered.

Padme met his eyes... _a silent yes._

He pulled himself from her grasp and strode out of the door, offering her a mock salute as he went.

Padme fell back to the cushion of her bed, suddenly no longer angry. Misunderstandings happen. Anakin wasn't a malicious man. He didn't do what he did at the temple because he wanted to, or because he enjoyed it. He foolishly thought he was doing the right thing. But as long as he repented, she thought. Do something to atone for his sins.

Padme heard the speeder fly off, then climbed out of bed. She opened the bedroom door, tying the sash to her robe tight. She stepped out, nearly jumping out of her skin at the sight of two armed guards.

Her eyebrows drew down in anger. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Lord Skywalker asked that you remain here in the apartment."

"You can't be serious," she gasped.

The man gauged the rifled, snapping it up and back. "We will use force if necessary. You are to see the children, eat, and return to your room until his Lordship is back."

Padme stared, face stunned. She brushed past the man and walked to the children's bedroom. She put the babies in a bassinett and pushed them down the hall to her room, bottles in hand. She had long stopped nursing. Her injuries and cast saw to that, she thought with some anger.

Hours later, as the children slept, Padme could think of nothing to do. She opened the door, marching before the storm troopers.

"What am I supposed to do for entertainment?" she barked, now bored out of her mind. Padme was used to doing things... cleaning house, visiting with friends, watching the news. "Where's my holoreader?"

The storm trooper signaled another, gesturing toward an unread device. The other gave it to him, and the storm trooper assessed the reader turning it upside down and back before handing it to her.

Padme snatched it from his hand and slammed the door in his face.

Two days, she had been that way, trapped in her room like a wild animal. Several times she thought of taking her chances and making a run for it. But the rifles frightened her, always aimed in her direction as it was. The men were so terribly frightened of Anakin, they would put her down to please him, if necessary.

She waited for Anakin, standing on the balcony just outside her bedroom. She didn't see him come from the other direction, nor did she hear him enter the apartment and order Colla to watch over the sleeping children.

He entered the room, a warm smile spread across his face as he dropped his cloak to the floor and walked toward her. But Padme would have none of it. She stalked across the room, pointing her finger accusingly.

"How could you?" she yelled.

"My love?"

_"Guards?"_

Anakin smacked his lips. "Oh. That."

She gave him a questioning look.

"I come home and this is the greeting I get?"

"Anakin... I've been trapped in this room for two days."

"You were allowed to go to the kitchen, and the children's bed room. Was that a problem for you?"

"Allowed?" she asked, head turned sideways. "Don't ever do that again. You can't imagine how frightened I was."

"I'll keep them outside of the apartment for now on." He had already made his point in keeping them outside. Padme had better not think of leaving him again. Anakin could barely go on his mission, for fear of her being gone when he came back.

"I won't have guards standing outside of my apartment! I don't need guards."

Anakin drew his breath. "I need guards. I need them to guard you. I can't have you taking my children away, and running off to some force-forsaken planet. You're my wife and I want you here when I come back."

He ripped his tunic open, peeled it off tossed it aside.

"I'm an adult. And I don't need to be watched. If I decide to leave, then I will."

"You can try," he said, grabbing her by the arm and squeezing her body to his. "I told you to have something for me when I came back," he whispered.

Padme turned her head away.

He grabbed her by the collar of her gown, popping the top few buttons open and massaged her breast. Padme tried to pull away, but he pulled her back. "Stop fighting. You like it," he whispered, eyes intense.

She couldn't lie. She did indeed, enjoy the lightness and sensuality of his touch.

"We'll work something out," he whispered. "Something that works for both of us."

He'd say anything to get her in bed again. Padme nodded, somehow, believing him.

The following morning, she opened the door to their bedroom. Two guards stood on the other side.

**Mistake number 1.**

**Present day:**

Anakin gazed at the window of Padme's room at his Coruscanti compound. He had made too many mistakes. But he would make it up to her. Somehow.


	5. Mistake number 2

Padme held her sleeping children close to her chest as the pilot in the clumbersome black suit navigated the small ship through an asteroid field. The sound of his breathing apparatus kept her edge, as she glanced askew, from her babies' face to the side of his mask. Was she so desperate to get away from her husband that she'd take off, in the thick of night like an escaped refugee? Had she not only put herself in harm's way but her children too?

Mace Windu turned, the black orbs of his mask seeing only a red tint over her face, and various coordinates measured out before him. It was a sad thing, that he had become. Like Grievous, only weaker, his force powers significantly reduced as a result of the horrible fight with this woman's husband. Now, since his own expulsion from the Order, what did he owe her? Nothing at all. But that part of him, that was still a Jedi, still longed to be a Jedi, would not allow him to seek revenge. Carting her off from her pathologically obsessed husband, was revenge enough.

Padme needed help. And he was there to serve.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"An old friend," he replied. "We go a long way back."

"Strange I don't remember you. I would remember someone like you."

"You would. Were it not for your husband. The man responsible for putting me in this suit."

Padme sighed. "You mentioned an injury after the clone wars before. I suppose, you're a Jedi then."

"Was."

"Did you sense my troubles with Anakin? How did you know?"

"Everyone knows."

Padme bit back a sob. If there was any truth to what the stranger was telling her, she wondered if she could ever show her face again in public.

"Including Ruwuee," he continued, a menacing hum to his robotic voice.

"My father?"

"He's worried about you. Very worried."

Padme fell into her thoughts, thinking of when she had spoken with him last.

Sometime after her convalescence, she had been cloyingly convinced to reconcile with her husband, Anakin Skywalker, a decision she considered to be the biggest mistake of her life. Had she walked away with her children then, she'd not be in the situation before her now, off travailing the known galaxy with a possible lunatic in a black suit. Somehow, he seemed less threatening than the man who professed to love her so deeply.

Point in case, after guards were installed at their apartment. Somehow, she had been able to convince him to keep them installed out in the corridor and outside of the building. As well as, extending his leash to let her outside of their place, though the guards would go with.

"I'm not doing it to control you," he said. "I'm doing it to protect you."

"That's not what you told me before."

He smacked his lips. "Sometimes, Padme, humor seems to be lost on you."

"Can you blame me?"

"The Separatists are still out there. What better way to get to me, by harming you?"

She sighed, somehow agreeing with him though she knew somewhere deep in her soul that he was doing it out of fear of her leaving him again and not because of some invisible threat. The war was over, everyone knew but still he continued with the pretense that it was not. But if the war was over, then where had he spent the other night?

Padme dismissed the concern.

"Well..." she replied, carrying Leia off to her room... "You can tell your guards to go wtih me, but they'll have to stay out of my way. I mustn't know they're there."

"Fine," he answered, lips tight. Anakin followed her to the children's bedroom, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I have some files coming in from Palpatine's old office, and a few boxes from mine that will stay in the living room with us for a few days."

Padme shrugged. "Fine."

"Don't bother them."

"Who said I would?"

"Just a warning."

She turned, eyebrow lifted looking over her shoulder at him. "Just a warning?" she repeated.

He smiled, recovering. "Not a warning, just a reminder, if you will..."

_That's better,_ she thought.

"Don't worry, I have no interest in them."

And if she did, then she'd go in the boxes. What was he hiding? What was he so afraid of? Her learning that he was as big a dictator as Palpatine himself?

Anakin's lips grazed the side of her face. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Will you be back tonight?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Padme smiled, watching as he walked out.

A short time later, the doorbell buzzed, and an assigned trooper, apparently stationed outside of her door, allowed the visitor inside. A few errand boys from Anakin's office had come with boxes. They sat them, stacking them somewhat high in the corner of the room at her direction. When they were done,\ she looked them over, seeing the curious markings on the side of the box, written in Watto's language. Anakin used Watto's language when he didn't want her to understand something.

Inside, through a little whole in the slot, she could see old papers, filings, and motions probably submitted by the senate. Things he likely vetoed simply because he could.

Padme stood atop a chair, curiously removing one of the boxes. She looked inside, sifting through the files one by one, seeing lists and names of Senators executed by the Jedi following Palpatine's fall, and evem more curiously, another list of senators on the chopping block. The date on this file was fairly recent.

She went through another box, finding various motions and requests, and many of the names from the second list there. All addressed to the Emperor.

Padme sighed, suddenly becoming very depressed. Had Anakin become drunk with power? Hadn't he told her he would slowly restore the government to its former democracy?

Padme found a third box, seeing a set of initials on the side. R.N. She smiled, thinking that her father's initials were the same. She pulled the lid, something guiding her almost by intuition to explore the contents of the box further.

Then she saw it. Piles of letters. Addressed to her. These letters had come in after her injuries on Mustafar. During the time of her convalescence. A swelling of tears touched the corner of her eyes. Padme grabbed the box and ran to her room, slamming the door before any of the troopers could see her.

She sat on her bed and opened each letter, one by one reading.

89-07

_Dear Padme,_

_Please get in contact with us, are you okay? _

89/15

_"Dear Padme,_

_We're hearing so many things... we heard you were injured, please, comlink us, send a letter, anything..."_

8/9-21

_Dear Padme,_

_Are you being treated well. Please call us, tell us where you are. Your mother is sick. _

_The letters continued, on and on she read them, her heart stopping on the last one..._

90-18

_Dear Padme,_

_I don't know if you're still with us anymore. If you're out there somewhere, please call us. Your mother has died._

_My heart is truly broken._

_Your Father,_

_Ruwee Newberrie_

Padme's hands trembled, the rest of her body quaking with anger... and rage. She was close to her family. So close to them and Anakin knew this. At one time, he was close to them to. But to keep their letters... to steal her mail and keep her away from her family when she was ill. She had been told that they were away from Naboo on a trip to the lush outer rim planet Rea. It was excuse after excuse whenever she tried to call. The letters she had given Anakin to delivered apparently had never reached them as well.

Padme sat in the dark, hands resting beneath her chin as she sat on the edge of the bed, letters askew all over the bed. She had given the kids to Colla for the night, fearful of what might happen next. She was certain now that she had no other choice but to leave him. It was too much. The massacre, the destruction of the Republic, the younglings, what happened to her mother.

She didn't even get to say goodbye.

Padme put her face in her hands and wept. Suddenly, the door to her bedroom opened, and Anakin strolled inside, a giftwrapped package in her hand.

"I have something for you," he whispered in the darkness.

With a wave of Anakin's hand the lights turned on. He looked at Padme's darling face, her eyemake up smearing down her cheeks. What was it now? he thought. What? "More freedom"? Not this again. He wanted to relax and have a good night-

Stopping he looked toward the bed at the open box, his face turning two shades of red.

He stalked toward her, throwing the gift aside. "I told you not to go through my boxes!" he yelled. Anakin collected the letters, stuffing them back into the box again.

Padme rose, eyes defiant as she stared into his.

"You kept my family from me."

He stopped, looking over his shoulder at her. "I did what I had to do."

"What you had to do?"

There was a look of infinite hurt in her gaze. "Anakin... according to my father, my mother has died."

His arms fell to his side, his lips tight, a look of horror in his eyes. "They threatened to come here and take you away from me."

Padme walked across the room, moving toward the closet where her clothes had only too recently, been unpacked.

"What do you think your doing?" he asked.

She didn't answer, but reached for one of her suitcases. He rushed behind her, crushing her against the mass of clothing that hung there. She had everything! But she was always so unhappy. Padme was turning into a real ingrate. Why couldn't she just accept his love and be happy?!

Anakin tried pulling the suitcase from her grasp but she pulled back. But with one might yank, it was in his hand and she was stumbling back toward the bed. He leaned over her towering.

"I"m sorry about your mother Padme, I really am. But you're not leaving."

Anakin held the suitcase open and ripped it in half. Right from the hinges. She gasped, wiping her tear stained face as she looked on in horror.

**PRESENT DAY:**

Anakin paced the garden. Mistake number 2.


	6. Forgiveness

_**This chapter has mature content, not for under 18 readers.** _

* * *

_Anakin recalled what he had done to Padme. And it grieved him. It was an act of selfishness, in fact, it would have been an act of hate if it weren't for the fact that he loved her so much:_

He held the suitcase open and ripped it in half. Right from the hinges. She gasped, wiping her tear stained face as she looked on in horror.

"Running away from your problems won't bring your mother back."

"How can you say that after what happened to you? What happened to you and your mother?"

The question ripped him apart. Anakin hung his head, suddenly ashamed to look at her.

"What will I do without my mother?" she cried.

"You have me," Anakin offered.

Padme shot him down with an evil glare. "You're so..." she stormed off, arms folded before her. Padme threw her body against the soft cushion of the bed.

Anakin sat beside her, laying a hand against her waist. She smacked the hand away, and turned to face him with accusing eyes.

"I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. Because of you."

He couldn't bear the hurt look in her eyes. What was wrong with him? Did he even know how to love? _Why had he done these things to Padme? _he wondered.

"You're right," he said, surprising her.

Padme sucked her lip in, batting the tears from her eyes with a fluttering of her lashes.

"I was selfish."

"My father must be devastated. I have to go to him-"

Anakin cringed. "And what? Never come back? Your father's fine, he has Sola with him."

"Who said I was going there for him. Maybe I need him as much as he needs me."

Anakin looked down. _But what about me?_ he wondered.

"After your accident, your parents threatened to come here and take you back to Naboo. I didn't know your mother was sick. I hid the letters because I was scared of losing you."

Padme shook her head. "You're always scared of losing me. And for that, it is very likely that you will."

"If allowing you to go to your father, without the guards will help you forgive me..."

She nodded, drawing close to where he sat on the bed, her hands pinching. She gazed into his eyes. _"Oh Anakin, it would help me forgive. It really would."_

Anakin pulled Padme into an embrace. "Then go to your father. FIrst thing in the morning."

"You mean it? No guards?"

"No guards. I swear. When I said I'd do anything, and that I'd change, I meant it. I'll even send you in our best and fastest ship."

"Tonight?"

"No, in the morning," he said. "We have none ready," he lied, cursing himself. Anakin couldn't let her go so quickly. He needed time to prepare himself.

Padme squeezed him tight. "I know you didn't mean to do what you did."

Anakin sighed, his breath in her hair. "Please forgive me," he muttered, suddenly on the brink of tears, squeezing her even harder.

"I do," she said, after a moment. "Although... I'll miss my mother."

"I miss her too," Anakin said. He looked Padme over, his hand circling her thigh.

"Will you hold me?" she asked.

_Would he! _

Without hesitation, Anakin pulled her into his arms. His chin rested against her forehead. Then he kissed her face. Padme took solace in his embrace. Though, she realized she shouldn't. He was the very reason she didn't get to see her mother. But for now, he would do. The shock of her mother's death was too heavy in heart to start assigning blame. Padme needed comfort and Anakin was giving it to her.

She tilted her head, looking into his eyes, waiting for him to kiss her. But Anakin, thinking himself a fool for not taking advantage of the moment let the opportunity slip by.

Padme gave him a surprised look, then laid her head against his chest again. He seemed sincere enough.

"You're tense," he noted. Anakin pressed his hands into her shoulder and massaged, putting her tight muscles at ease. Tired, she slunk away from him, laying her head on a pillow. Anakin crouched over her body, his hands rubbing her legs from the ankle up, slowly and methodically.

When he reached the inner part of her thigh, his fingers innocently pressing away, Padme jerked her leg in another direction, a hand reached out to grab his arm, preventing him from moving further.

Anakin gave her a questioning look, and she held his gaze. He then settled himself on the pillow beside her, assuming the massage over as he caressed errant strands of hair from her face, just wanting to be close. He leaned in and kissed her lips. _And Padme accepted him._

Her lips parted, as his mouth covered her own. He let his hand slide down the her neck, settling in over her breast, cupping them in his hand one by one. Padme shuddered, eyes closed, truly losing herself to his touch. She didn't want to dwell on her problems at the moment. She wanted escape.

"Right now?" Anakin asked, his lips against hers.

Padme pushed a hand into the folds of his tunic, massaging his chest as she pulled him to her. Anakin unbuckled his pants, hoping to get on with their business before she changed her mind. Soon their clothes were tossed aside. Anakin let his hands slid up her spine to cup the back of her head as he leaned forth to kiss her deeply. He held her there, until Padme's knees slipped apart, allowing him to wedge himself between her thighs.

Anakin's fingers intwined with hers, his elbows resting on the pillows on each side. Her legs shook, just as they always did when they made love... when his strokes were consistent and deep. He thought about children wishing she were pregnant again, though, he assumed, Padme would be inclined to disagree.

Unable to control the shaking any longer, Padme rolled over. Anakin curled his body behind her, allowing his phallus to find its way to her from the other side. He wrapped his arms around her waist, palms covering her breast as he stroked. A few minutes later, a wave of pleasure soared through him. With Padme growing tired he allowed himself the comfort of a warm release.

Padme turned her head and kissed his lips... suddenly tired enough to sleep.


	7. Home again

Padme rested both of her packed suitcases in the living room, busily preparing herself for the big trip to Naboo to see her family. Anakin watched. Brooding as she mulled about as though she had not a care in the world. Other than the fact that her mother died, she didn't even think about the fact that she was leaving him!

Padme returned to the living room, Anakin sitting on the sofa, fist pressed into his cheek as she sat two small suitcases beside her own.

He sat up, attentively. She turned, catching his stare.

"What are you doing with those?" he asked.

Padme looked at the babies' suitcases. "What do you mean?"

"They're not going," he replied, a firm set to his jaw.

"Anakin-" she said, raising her voice in protest.

"You want to go running off to Naboo like you haven't a care in the world then be my guest. But the babies stay."

"But you said-"

"I said YOU can go to your father's, I said nothing about the children. You can either stay with them or abandon them," he added accusingly. "But I'll have you know, I find it abhorrent that you'd leave your children to fill your own selfish needs."

He watched as a look of horror and sadness spread across her face.

"Anakin...how could you say something like that to me?"

He shrugged. It was the truth as far as he was concerned.

"I can't leave the children behind."

"Then you'll stay."

He rose, reaching for the suitcases. "Anakin, have you forgotten that my mother has died? Just like yours? That you kept me from her and now you do something like this?"

"Why would you bring that up?" he snapped. "You already said you forgive me."

"If I'm forced to choose between my family and our children then I take my forgiveness back."

She hated the game they were playing, but it needed to be done.

Anakin smacked his lips, resigning back to his chair again. "Fine." Now what if she moved away? he thought. She'd have the children too.

Padme sat on his lap, her hands running through his curly locks. "Don't worry my love. We won't be away from you long."

He pulled her to him and kissed her lips. Padme smiled. But there was a hollowness behind it.

* * *

Padme could barely contain her excitement at being on Naboo again. But it was a strained excitement. One of nervousness, filled with both good and now, bitter memories. She spent her entire childhood here. She fell in love with Anakin here too. Something she wouldn't regret, for she wouldn't have her beautiful children were it not for the flawed but good man she was with. 

Padme left the children with Colla and raced toward the older grey haired gentleman who stood outside of a beautiful stately house. It was Ruwee, Padme's father. Behind him, Sola and her two children, much older than they were last Padme saw them, stood behind the old man.

He opened his arms, pulling his beautiful daughter into an embrace.

"Daddy!" Padme cried, suddenly young again.

He searched his daughter's saddened eyes, then pulled her back into the embrace, hugging her even tighter.

"I didn't know," she wept. "I didn't know about mother..."

"Come inside," he whispered, looking over her shoulder at the ship.

Padme turned, motioning Colla and the two droids closer. The nurse approached, both babies in hand. Padme took Leia from her arms, coddling the child as the group walked inside.

Ruwee led them to the family room, and everyone gathered there, gazing at Padme's beautiful babies, chattering sadly but comfortingly amongst each other.

Colla stood back, pensive and taking mental notes per her master's instructions.

"Look at them," Ruwee said.

Padme held both babies now, both so plump and fat, they nearly looked too big for her to carry. She gazed at their faces. "They look like their father," she observed.

Ruwee shook his head, a grim set to his mouth. "I don't see it. I see compassion and love in their eyes."

Padme wondered what her father meant by that.

"Let's take a walk," Ruwee finished.

Padme turned, handing the babies to Colla, who dawdled much too close for her comfort. In that, she took some solace in leaving the rest of the group. Sola drew close to her twin niece and nephew, taking comfort in their faces as her sister and father trailed off.

They walked from the house toward the lake. Both were quiet at first and Padme knew her father was thinking of a tactful way of saying whatever it was he needed to say.

"I want you home."

"Daddy-"

"He's drunk with power. Everyone knows."

"He means well. He only wants what's best for the Republic."

"So he says. People are afraid," Ruwee said.

"I trust Anakin to do the right thing. There's good in him."

"Was there good in him at the Jedi temple? The night of the massacre?"

They stood beside the sparkling water, Ruwee turned his daughter so that she faced him. He held her at arms length, his eyes imploring her own.

"You're so...sad. What is he doing to you?"

"Daddy, please."

"Just come home. Leave him."

"I can't."

Ruwee didn't miss the unmistakable look of fear in her eyes. It only made him madder.

"He kept you away from your mother. You know, she died with a broken heart. She was so worried about you, after what he'd done."

"Daddy! He didn't mean to hurt me. He was wrong, in not giving me the letters. But he was afraid because you and mum told him you were going to take me away from him. You know Anakin as well as I do, you've always got on, why are you saying these things?"

"We told him we were coming to collect you after he nearly killed you. Padme, we loved Anakin as though he were our son. But the things we've heard...the changes in the Republic... the fear. What he's done to you... I want my daughter here. Where she will be safe."

"Anakin would never have it."

"You speak as though you have no mind of your own. As though you have no say so in what you do with your life. This is not the Padme Naberrie I know."

Hearing Ruwee say it, made the reality of her situation sting twice as hard. "Daddy, please. I've accepted the choices I've made. I need you to stand by me. The children need the father, I need him. I'll work with Anakin to make sure he's fair."

She could tell Ruwee hadn't believed a word of what she said. The truth was, he had no reason to. She couldn't believe them either. Anakin wouldn't let her near the Senate Rotunda.

"Enough about Anakin. I'll use this opportunity to spend as much time with my grandchildren as possible. But remember, your bedroom is just as you left it-"

Padme opened her mouth to speak but he silenced her with a wave of his hand. "And the guest room is big enough for two children. That said, I'll speak nothing of it again."

Padme nodded. They walked toward the house again, unaware of the gathering of storm troopers on the other side of the lake, sound amplification and recording devices in hand.

Ruwee held the door for Padme and both joined the others in the family room. Sola beamed at her sister as she bounced Luke around in her arms.

"He's wonderful! So friendly. But Leia, bless her heart, misses her mother."

Padme smiled, walking toward Colla to take Leia into her arms.

"She has her father's temperment," Ruwee said, unable to resist. The room fell quiet for a moment.

"How long was mum sick?" Padme asked Sola.

"It was coming for a while. We all knew, but didn't say anything. You were carrying Luke and Leia at the time and we didn't want to upset you."

Padme pressed Leia over her shoulder and walked toward a nearby window, gazing out at a declining sun.


	8. Happier Moments

It was an idyllic Naboo scene. Green grass, white and yellow Marsh Flowers blowing in the breeze. Leia crawling around in stalks taller than herself, and Ruwee resting comfortably on a tree swing, rocking a giggling Luke as Sola blew bubbles in his face. It was a scene Anakin would have dreamed of being a part of. And though he promised his wife he'd stay away, he just couldn't. He watched from afar, spying them from a field dressed in a darkened cloak, a goggle mask and set of binoculars covering his eyes.

Padme seemed happy here. Happier than he had seen her in months. At least, since his takeover of the Republic. The children seemed happier too. Happy because their mother was happy.

Ocassionally, Ruwee would look at his daughter, then back at the children again, a look of longing in his eyes. It was clear he wanted them to stay.

Padme fell in the grass beside Leia, then grabbed her, holding her up as if to the sun. The girl kicked and squirmed, a line of drool snapping up and down from her open mouth toward Padme's face until she swung her out of the way, laughing.

Anakin decided he had enough of this madness. They had been there two weeks. They should be at home. With him. And what a surprise he had in store. A house on the countryside with a huge garden. The house of course was on Coruscant, which was mostly city planet. But there were farms and wooded areas where food was grown. And he'd found a lovely house for the wife and kids in one of the lovelier areas. Something to give Padme pause should she decide she wanted to stay home with her father.

Anakin slunk off, heading toward his ship. The platform opened and he climbed inside, throwing his cloak and goggle mask off to one of his storm troopers.

"Take us to Ruwee Naberrie's house. And be on guard if there's any trouble. But hold your fire," he said, a firm set to his clenched jaw.

The ship lifted. It was an Imperial ship, used for battling purposes. Anakin chose to arrive in this ship, if only to further intimidate Ruwee, without directly doing so.

The Imperial Class ship landed some yards away from the house, though closer to the lake. The wind from its chopper swung like sharpened knives, blowing the blades of grass and causing a stir in the lake water.

The platform opened and Anakin walked out, armed troops flanking his sides, lightsaber hanging from his utility belt.

The commotion was enough to cause the Naberries to cease in their laughter, Padme pulling Leia close to her body, the smile falling away from her lips as Anakin and the troops descended upon the house. Sola and Ruwee exchanged nervous looks.

"Wait here," Ruwee said, raising his hand.

"Daddy-"

"Padme. Your father speaking. Stay here."

Ruwee passed a babbling Luke off to Sola and marched toward the house. He had a few choice words in store for the young man who had married and sired children with his daughter. But facing the imposing strapping young fellow changed Ruwee's disposition entirely as he met them in front of the house. Those choice words quickly turned into "carefully chosen" words.

"You're here for Padme son? So soon? We're having a good time. You're welcome to join us."

Anakin folded arms across his massive chest. "It's time for Padme to come home."

"After only two weeks? Surely you can part with her for just a little longer."

He was being as diplomatic as he could.

"Tell Padme to come inside," was Anakin's reply.

Ruwee shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Now listen, son. I know you love Padme. I love her too, she's my daughter."

"But she's my wife."

"I'm not gonna fight with you," Ruwee said.

At this, Anakin smiled. He looked to Colla who had just come into the room. "Pack the children's clothing," he ordered.

Ruwee sighed. "You hurt my daughter, I'll make sure you bloody pay," he warned.

"Sure you will, old man."

The door to the house opened again. Padme, Sola, the children, and a battalion of armed troopers walked in. Padme looked from Ruwee to Anakin nervously. She walked toward her husband, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You're coming home."

Padme had no wish to argue in front of her family. "Right, I think two weeks... was the agreed upon time." She looked into her father's saddened eyes. "Don't worry Daddy, we'll be back soon. In fact, you'll come and visit us, right?"

She looked to Anakin again.

"Of course," Anakin replied. "Ruwee is welcome to come see you any time he wishes. As well as Sola and the kids."

Colla walked out, the children's luggage in hand.

At least stay and have dinner with us? There's enough to feed an army," she said, looking at the troops. "Uh, right Dad?" Sola asked.

"We have to go, now," Anakin pressed.

Colla left the kitchen again and returned with Padme's luggage as well. Sola passed Luke to Anakin, who looked at the child's face and smiled. Sola then gave Leia to her sister.

Padme walked to their father and kissed his cheek. Ruwee drew his arms around her, if only to hug her just a bit longer. Seeing this, Anakin bristled.

"Padme," he called, firmly. He grabbed her by the elbow, drawing her away and pulling her toward the door. Padme turned to her family, a lingering look in her eyes before he drew her away from the house completely.

They marched toward the lake, Luke and Leia in their arms, Storm troopers surrounding them.

* * *

After boarding Anakin Imperial Destroyer that would carry them to Coruscant, they sat in silence, Padme gazed out of the window at the stars. Her husband however, was happy again. Happy to be united with his family. Things were as they should be. 

He looked to Padme, a smile on his lips. "I have a surprise for you," he whispered.

Padme turned to regard him with sullen eyes. "More jewelry?" she asked in a bored voice.

Anakin felt himself frowning. "Something he better," he answered tersely.

He let his hand slide to cover hers and Padme tensed.

"I'm sorry you couldn't stay with your father," he volunteered. "I was going insane without you."

_As though that made it better. _

_"What's the matter, Padme? You don't love me anymore?" he asked. _

_"I'll always love my Annie," she answered. But y_ou are someone entirely different, she thought.

He leaned over his seat and kissed her lips. Padme returned the gesture, half-heartedly.They sat in silence a while longer.

Soon they were burning through Coruscant's heated atmosphere, the ship declining in an area not previously visited by the family before.

"Anakin? Where are we going?" Padme asked. Why were they landing west of the Rotunda?

"You'll see," he replied.

Soon, the ship landed in a vacant field. This field wasn't as lush or green as any on Naboo, but very pretty. Further off, was a beautiful home, one befitting an emperor.

Padme climbed from the Imperial Destroyer, staring off at the house. "Where are we?"

Anakin took her by the hand. "Come with me," he said.

Padme and Anakin walked across the field, then over a bridge, which had been built over a glistening stream. They walked a narrow path to the house. Anakin watched a small speeder fly over head with the children to land closer than where they were. He could have let Padme out of the Destroyer much closer, but he wanted to walk hand in hand with her, while giving her the chance to see the land. All of which, was theirs.

Padme gave him a questioning look as he pushed the door to the house opened.

"Welcome home," he said.

Padme spun around, taking the lavish estate in. "It's beautiful," she said. "You mean, it's ours?"

"I bought it. I figured, the kids would need a bigger place to live."

Padme rushed Anakin, wrapping her arms around his neck. This was her Annie, considerate, sweet Annie, the man she loved. "Thank you, I'm sure we'll be very happy here," she replied.

Anakin gave a great sigh. One of relief.

"I gave it a lot of thought. Luke's room is decorated with purple colors. Leia's is in yellow. I thought she'd like the color yellow. We even have a room for the nanny."

He gave her a mischievous grin. "Would you like to see our bedroom?"

With a turn, he signaled one of the servants. A new one, Padme had not yet met. "Take the others around. Show Colla the children's bedroom, as well as her own and tell them to get settled. We'll be busy. For a while."

He pulled Padme by the arm up two flight of stairs.


	9. Nightfall

**3rd update! - CG**

* * *

Nightfall: 

The children had been put to rest. Sleeping away in their new bedrooms. Sometime during the night, Colla had awakened to shift them around. For Luke was lonely without his sister Leia. So she moved him to her crib where they slept comfortably. She wondered about the boy... this strange connection he had with his sibling, beyond their being twins. It was almost as though he sensed when something was wrong. And there was distress when he was too far away. He was like his father, Colla thought.

In a room nearby, the parents of the two children laid in bed. Anakin rested on his back, Padme sprawled across his naked chest, curling her fingers through his long hair.

"I don't think you're father likes me too much."

"Daddy loves you! You're like a son to him. Although... he's a little disappointed."

"Seems everyone is these days. You disappointed, too?"

Padme looked down at his bare sweat glistened chest. "A little," she answered. "I don't particularly agree with your policies. They seem to go against everything I worked so hard for."

Anakin waved a hand. "No politics," he said, disgust showing in his face.

Anakin pulled Padme from the soft cushioned mattress to lay on top of him. She sat up, legs on each side of his body, looking down at his hardened face. He pulled her toward him, kissing her lips.

"Call me daddy," Anakin drawled.

Padme gave him a surprised look. "Whatever for?"

"I don't know. I like hearing you say it."

"Never."

"Why not?"

"My father's name is Ruwee Naberrie. You're not my _daddy,_" she whispered teasingly, her lips a breath away from his mouth.

Anakin's eyes rolled to the top of his head. "Say it again." He slapped her back side.

"Ow! Anakin, that hurt."

And this time, he squeezed.

"Have you taken leave of your senses? Absolutely not," she replied.

He squeezed with one hand and slapped with the other.

"Ow!" Padme cried. "Anakin, you are absolutely horrible," she said with mock anger.

She sat up again, and pressed a hand into a bruise covering his rib. "More bruises," she noted.

"What do you expect. I spend most of my time-"

"Killing people?"

"No, no... I wouldn't say that. In war, death happens."

"Aggressive negotiations?"

"You remembered."

He groaned as Padme pressed her weight into his battered body. "That feels good. That feels better."

"I feel so cut off from everything. Daddy says, people are afraid of you."

Anakin gave her a look of surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, he wouldn't lie."

"I don't think he would either. I suppose, if people fear me then that is a good thing."

"How is it good? There will always be unrest."

"This... sounds suspiciously like Senator Amidala talk. I don't like Senator Amidala. But I'm in love Padme Naberrie Skywalker. When Senator Amidala opens her trap, I want to punch her in it."

"Anakin!"

"It's true. But I love Padme Naberrie Skywalker more than anything or anyone in the world. Our babies too."

"I should hope you would never punch Senator Amidala in her mouth, you brute." Padme punched him in the chest and tweaked his nipples. Anakin groaned in mock pain.

"No, a brute would gather his storm troopers, take Senator Amidala out on the range and blast her to little bits and pieces."

"Oh Annie, don't talk like that. You scare me." Padme replied, suddenly very serious. She gazed at his face for a few seconds, and he broke into laughter. She realized he was only teasing her.

"You are a brute," she said, punching him again.

* * *

Obi Wan Kenobi waited in the room of a Thousand Fountains, a gathering of Padawan Learners around him. This was the order these days. A daycare! And now he needed someone to care for the children in a more... maternal way. Someone who might schedule feedings, bedtimes, all those things that were not directly associated with training future Jedi. He knew nothing about children and doubted he ever would. He was looking to hire a chambermother. 

Obi Wan paced the room. Children ran circles about him, some cried and slobbered over baby bottles. The droid servants were overwhelmed, unable to sufficiently care for small children. At least, for extended periods of time. The children had so many different needs. Some unfortunately, unable to control their force powers might even dismantle the poor bots.

Suddenly, a knock on the door brought him from his thoughts. He turned, seeing Ruwee Naberrie at the door.

"Mr. Naberrie, pleasure to see you," Obi Wan said, a gentle smile on his face. "It's been a long time."

"Yes, very long to be sure," the man replied. "I apologize for having arrived so unexpectantly."

"It's fine. I sense that whatever it is that brought you here must be of grave importance."

"It's your former pupil. Anakin Skywalker."

"You mean the new Emperor?"

"That's only the tip of the iceberg as far as I'm concerned. I'm worried about my daughter Padme."

"Yes? Has Anakin done something?"

"He's... possessive. Doesn't let her out of his sight. We barely see her, and when we do, he's hurrying her off. I'm terribly worried about her. And was wondering if you might have a word with him."

"I do still have some influence over him. Although, I'm not sure how far that influence goes when it comes to his family."

"I hear he pays a great deal of respect to you. I would love if you could... talk him down just a bit. I'd love to spend more time wtih my grandchildren."

Obi Wan laid a hand on Ruwee's shoulder. "I'll be sure to do that," he said. "You have my word."

He followed Ruwee to the door. The old man brushed against a handsome young woman on his way out, barely able to tear his eyes away from her stunning face as she walked in.

Obi Wan gave her a look of surprise.

"Dorme!" he exclaimed. "What can I do for you? Although, I have an appointment, and not much time to talk."

He remembered the trouble she had caused Anakin, and was in no rush to speak with her. His interview was just the excuse he needed to get out of it.

"Oh, Master Kenobi. I'm here about the caretaker position."

Obi Wan rubbed his beard. "Dorme... I'm afraid this interview is impossible."

A look of hurt crept into Dorme's eyes. "But why, your grace? Have I done something wrong?"

"Anakin told me about your _activities_. And I'm not sure I can trust someone like you to take the job. I'm sorry if this is hurtful to you."

Dorme dropped her bag on a nearby chair, a look of worry in her eyes. "Oh please, your grace. I did terrible things to Master Skywalker and Senator Amidala. But I've learned from my mistakes. I've changed. You remember my work ethic. When I was employed by the Senator. I was her most loyal Handmaiden," she said with a proud lift of her chin. "But I'm afraid, matters of the heart got in the way. But it will never happen again, I beg you for a chance."

"I'm concerned because... our funds are tied into the Republic. And you are aware that Anakin is Emperor. I wouldn't want you to use this as an excuse to bother them again."

"I daresay, I have no interest in the Skywalkers. I'm too ashamed to face them! Senator Amidala woke me right and proper! I owe her many apologies but have not been able to see them. Nor will I try. I have no interest in Master Skywalker. My affections were misplaced."

Obi Wan sensed Dorme's sincerity. And she was Padme's former and loyal handmaiden. And who didn't deserve a second chance? Anakin had done far more damage than she and he had been given a reprieve.

"Fine. I will give you a chance. You will be chambermother to the children. However, you are on a standard two month probation. If all is well, I will hire you on permanently."

Dorme could not hide her gratitude and rushed into a stunned Obi Wan Kenobi's arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck, then realizing her error, she broke free, gasping embarrassingly.

"Sorry, your grace. I was so excited. I will be sure not to engage in any other impropriety hence forth! The children will love me- I mean, they're not allowed to love, but, they will like me a great deal."

"Well, some of our rules are now a bit more flexible. They're allowed to love whomever they want, and I'm sure they'll be quite fond of you."

She gave him a knowing look. "I'm quite sure I'll be fond of them too."


	10. The Talk

Padme sat next to the suited stranger, halfway across the galaxy by now. Worlds away from her oppressive husband, thinking of how much she loved him. The man beside her sensed her thoughts, and in a small way took solace in knowing Anakin had lost the very woman he betrayed the Jedi for. The secret wife was not a secret anymore to anyone. But his dictator like ways had turned her against him. As far as Padme was concerned, Mace Windu knew that he and Master Yoda were the lesser of two evils.

Mace steered the ship, casting an ocassional glace at the former Senator.

"Things must have been bad to leave so quickly with a stranger. No mere stranger, but one of curious appearance."

Padme brought the babies close to her chest. "I'll always love Ani."

"He's not who he used to be," Mace replied.

Padme sighed. How she wished she could bring herself to disagree. Mace sat beside her, smiling inside of the mask, sensing her thoughts.

"He loves me," she whispered, her mind reaching into the past...

Obi Wan Kenobi moved boxes from one area to another. Boxes that held memories of the former Jedi that lurked the very halls he walked. Halls resonant with emptiness and now, the sound of children's laughter. He turned, looking over his shoulder and saw a lovely Dorme with a school of children behind them. All perfect and obedient in her stead.

She looked at the Jedi Master, giving him a short but sweet smile. He nearly dropped the boxes on his foot as she turned the corner, the children disappearing behind her.

"Oh dear..." he mumbled. "What am I doing?"

He continued his path to a storage area and couldn't help but feel angry at Anakin for having did what he did. But he had to put it behind him. He had an Order to rebuild.

Obi Wan left the last of his boxes in a storage closet, dusting his hands on his pants leg. He sighed, heart heavy with sorrow as he closed the door a final time. "Good bye, old friends," he whispered. The pushed the latch, securing the items forever.

He walked to the Room of a Thousand Fountains, a place he used to commune with Master Qui Gon, whose spirit, often spoke to him there... a spirit he couldn't decide was of his own making or truly there. Still, he trusted the whispers of his old master, as much as he trusted the Jedi when he was alive.

Obi Wan walked in and found Anakin sitting in his chair, feet propped where Master Yoda once sat. The Master looked close to smacking his former Padawan's feet away. But taking the cue, Anakin moved them on his own, a knowing wave of his hand.

"You wanted to speak with me, Master?"

Obi Wan gave the young man a thoughtful look, hand rubbing his beard. "How are things between you and Senator Amidala?"

"You mean Padme," he corrected.

Obi Wan shrugged.

"She's fine, Master. Why do you ask?"

Obi Wan walked across the room and sat in a neighboring chair, his eyes gazing into Anakin's blue orbs.

"The Senator needs a break. Some time to herself. Remember why attachment was forbidden? Attachment leads to possession, possessiveness leads to the dark side?"

"I'm not a Jedi anymore. How I feel is my business," said Anakin firmly.

"You'll always be a Jedi, Anakin. You're the Chosen One."

"I did my duty. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Anakin rose, a slight puff to his cheeks.

"There you go," Obi Wan chided. "Back to pouting as though you are a young Padawan again. You have children and a wife at home," Obi Wan said, rising to stand beside them. "There won't be a home to go to should continue along this posessive path."

Anakin's head dropped. "I've done terrible things, Master. I know. But I love Padme."

"Well if you love her, then please... for your sake. For your children's sake... don't make Padme forget why she loved you to begin with. You're not the same person anymore and that's difficult enough."

"I try, Master. I'll do my best Master."

"You always do," Obi Wan replied, a comforting slap on his former Padawan's shoulder. "Please send Padme my condolensces... I heard about her mother. I knew her well. She was a good woman."

Anakin did what he could to bite his anger back. _So Padme went running to Obi Wan did she?_ He feigned a smile as he looked at his master.

"Thank you," he said, a slight bow to his head. He only hoped it was enough to hide the near murderous glint in his eyes.


	11. The Ruby Necklace

Maybe I've completely lost it in this chappie. - CG There are a few more lines to this on swsotro.

* * *

The smell of Padme's sweetly scented perfume haunted the room. She sat before her vanity clasping a pair of earrings into her ear, in preparation for a dinner she arranged with her husband. This night she wore her hair pulled to the back of her head in the shape of a bun. Tonight she would wear her favorite dress. A burgandy gown with velour tassels swept beneath her amply exposed cleavage. 

She lit a candle. Then another then gazed into its flicker. The mood was set.

Leia crawled into the room, then struggled to her feet, having taken her first steps already. Luke, however, was still learning to keep up with his sister, who was ahead of him. He toddled in behind her. Padme spun around, a smile that lit up her face. She opened her arms wide, welcoming them both.

Padme squeezed the girl, her eyes shut close. "Oh, look at you Leia, you're so grown up!" she exclaimed.

She hugged Luke next. "Mommy's little boy," Padme whispered, kissing their foreheads. She held them close to her, just enjoying the moment when Colla walked into the room, pushing a tray of various foods.

"I shall take the children to their rooms for early bedtime as requested, M'lady."

"That's fine, Colla. I think they've had enough for the day."

Colla gave a slight bow of her head, then left the room with the tray. She returned minutes later and collected the babies. "Will you and Master Skywalker want a bit of privacy this evening? I can stay in the east wing of the house if need be."

"Sounds fine, Colla. I suppose I'll see you in the morning, then."

Colla gave her a warm smile then carried the babies off. Padme watched, waving to the little ones who peeked over the woman's shoulders, their large eyes wide.

Padme wondered if Anakin would be much longer. For the first time in a long time she felt... happy. But there was a hollowness to it all as she tried to make sense of the changes. The changes to the Republic as well as her husband. In time, she would help him understand just how wrong his actions were at the temple that awful night. Less, she'd never forgive him for it. She would never forgive herself. After all... in his estimation, he did it for "her".

Padme sat there, gazing into the mirror for the longest time, her emotions unsteady. And soon, the candles she let burn beside her, were nearly burned down to the end of its wick when a drunken Anakin stumbled into the bedroom.

She turned, feeling so disappointed. How could he forget their plans?

"Anakin? What happened? I've been waiting here all evening. Are you okay? I was so worried."

He walked past her, a gloved hand sliding from one side of her neck to the other sensually.

He kneeled beside her, turning his head to examine the dress... and the way she seemed to spill out of it.

"You're beautiful," he replied.

"Thank you, but-"

He touched her shoulder, then pressed his nose against it. "You smell good too."

"Anakin? Have you been drinking?"

"What...what makes you think that?"

"I can smell it. We were having dinner tonight, remember?"

He waved a hand in the air dismissively. "I'm surprised you didn't just sneak out," he quipped.

"I don't think I have to _sneak _anywhere."

She turned completely around and laid her open palm on the side of his face.

"Dinner is still warm. It's not too late," Padme whispered.

"You're right. Maybe dinner will bring me down a bit."

"Of course, you need something on your stomach to counter whatever it is you drank tonight."

"Just wine," he droned. Her constant nagging was beginning to wear on his nerves.

He pulled Padme's chair and she rose. She walked across the room to the door, then stole a peek at an admiring Anakin from over her shoulder. "You comin' or not?"

He smiled, shrugged his cloak off and followed.

They sat across a large dining table, a candle glowing between them, the light shimmering against Padme's dangling earrings. She wished she were close enough to hold his hand... the way they used to at the old Republica apartment. It was a smaller table. Padme couldn't help but realize, the wealth they amassed with Anakin's new role, distanced them more than it brought them together. Everything seemed out of balance now, when before, they were equals in every way. He had all the money, all the power, and she had been relegated to the role of desperate housewife.

"So... where were you today?"

"Here at home. With the children," Padme answered. She took a bite of food, then glanced at Anakin. "Although, I missed the days when I was in position to serve the Republic full time."

"Are you serving the Republic part time?"

"Not at all."

"And that's the way I wish to keep it."

Padme shot him a look that could slice steel.

"That's not how I feel."

"Really? I'm sorry to hear that."

And that was all he said.

Padme bit back a retort. She wanted the evening to be pleasant. He was right in a way. There were too many issues between them. Once solved, she would return to work. Otherwise, she was consciously choosing to put husband and children first. For now.

Anakin threw a napkin onto his plate, then rose. Padme watched as he walked toward her, reaching into his pocket.

"I have something for you, my love."

Padme couldn't help but smile. Always, he was thinking of ways to please her.

Anakin walked behind Padme, his hands grazing her neck as he wrapped an intricate gold and ruby necklace about her.

Padme looked down at the jewelry, drawing her breath sharply at its extravagance. She turned to Anakin, tears in her eyes.

"Oh Anakin, it's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it," he drawled.

He pulled her chair, then took her hand. "Let's take a walk."

Still a bit overwhelmed by the gesture, Padme held tight as they walked throut the living room and out the door... outside until they circled the house to the garden.

There, among the varying flowers and swaying trees, she pulled him into her arms and kissed him. "I don't know how to thank you," she whispered lovingly.

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

And that was all he said. No emotion behind it. But then he bent to kiss her again, then finally set her loose. Anakin walked off, heading toward the gazebo at the center of the garden. Padme followed, though not as closely for he seemed to walk faster than she had been able to keep up. And instead of stopping at the gazebo, he continued further toward the bridge which was over the stream, it's waves glistening under the moonlight.

Again, Padme followed...wondering what he was up to when suddenly, a stinging pain shot through her body. Padme clutched her throat, falling to her knees, gasping and out of breath. Anakin turned and watched, simply standing there observing her reaction almost clinically, a remote expression on his face.

"Anakin?" Padme wailed. She stopped in her panting briefly. Just long enough to glance at him. He didn't run toward her, nor did he seemed the least bit concerned. Padme's hand trailed her neck... and she realized the source of her pain was the necklace he had strapped around her neck. She tried to pull it free, but it stung all the more.

Finally, Anakin waved a hand. "Go back!" he yelled.

But Padme, too paralyzed with pain could not go on. So he raced toward her, dragging her by one of her arms over some imaginary line only a few paces away, which caused the pain to cease almost immediately.

He looked at her precious face, the beads of sweat on her forehead. Slowly Padme composed herself after some squirming on the ground.

"You..." she gasped. "You did this to me!" Her face burned hot with hatred. She couldn't believe the amount of rage that coursed through her. Not even did she feel this much rage toward Viceroy Gunray and he tried having her assassinated several times over. But to have someone she loved, someone who says he loves her do something like this was unthinkable. This wasn't her Annie. This was... someone else.

Anakin kneeled beside her and Padme hauled her arm around and slapped him. He pulled her close to his body, alcohol tinged breath blowing into her face. He held her until she could move no more, until she was too tired to hit him again. Exhausted, Padme collapsed into a heap, her shoulders haunched as she cried into her hands.

"Why-"

Anakin didn't like what he had done to Padme. In fact, he hated it. It filled him with such terrible remorse that he was driven to drink before he could actually go through with it. But... he couldn't have her running to Obi Wan again. He couldn't have her sneaking out of the house and going Force knows where!

He gathered her close and carried her aching body inside. "I'll never forgive you," Padme cried.

But he didn't need her forgiveness. He was content with simply having her. Whether she loved him or not didn't matter anymore. At least, that's what he told himself. Her feelings for him had seemed to waver for some time. Hadn't she told him before that she longer loved him? Were those not her words on Mustafar? Words that crushed him so badly that he nearly killed her?

Anakin carried Padme to their room then dropped her on the bed. He stared in her eyes, and there was an emptiness in them. A hurt. She gave him the look of someone whose spirit had been broken.

"Why did you do this?" Padme asked him again.

Anakin crawled over her, an arm on each side of her body which made small depressions in the bed.

"It's time you accept that things have changed. I don't want you leaving the house again without my knowing. Or without my permission. I'm the emperor. And I don't need any senators making things difficult for me. You're a trouble maker. And I don't need you stirring things up, or challenging my authority. Any senators caught making trouble for my empire, will be thrown in jail or executed."

"Everyone was right. You're drunk with power."

"No. Just drunk," he burped.

Padme tried rolling away from him, but he pulled her back. She slapped his face and Anakin pushed his hands into the bust of her dress and ripped it apart.

She reached to slap him again. But the gloved hand, the metal one, bent her arm back until it was fully pressed against the bed.

"You call me power hungry, but you can't accept the fact that you no longer outrank me," he accused.

"I meant what I said on Mustafar, I don't want you, I don't love you anymore!"

"You don't have to," he quipped.

This she thought, was probably the most horrible fight they have ever had. Things were being said that neither of them could possibly mean.

She blinked away tears. Those precious tears. Suddenly, Anakin brought his face toward Padme and claimed her mouth hungrily.

She turned her head away, gasping in frustration. But he brought her back. One of Anakin's hands pinned both of hers to the bed. He pried her legs apart with one of his own and wedged himself between them. He was excited, for all the passion ignited between them. The obvious conflict of her being a senator and his being the new EMPEROR no less, had dulled their relationship. At least, the tension between them had. But Anakin decided the tension could be used to their advantage. The conflict. He sensed her attraction to him had not changed. She desired him, even when she was disgusted with him.

Suddenly one of Padme's arms slipped free and she moved to gather her shorn dress. But he bent her arm down to her side again, and ripped the gown the rest of the way.

"YOU!" she growled. It was her favorite dress. His favorite dress.

Padme had been reduced to "aggressive" negotiations. He smiled. Her fancy words were useless with him. And seemingly lost to her now. As was her fancy Naboo education.

"It's useless to resist, Padme. Get used to the changes," he reiterated, his hand slid down her face, softly. "Furthermore, there will be none of this... _useless_ tussling. When I am home, and wish to make love to you. I will."

"You will ask first! And if I wish to comply, then I will. But as for now, you'll never touch me. Not until you change."

"I'll ask. You'll comply. That is the new arrangement."

There was a firmness to his voice that couldn't be ignored. Padme bit back a stinging retort. "Then if you'll kindly... move aside..."

He shook his head. "Starting tonight." And the smile he gave her was snide.

Padme relaxed and he settled over her, motioning for her to remove the tightly buttoned bustier she had worn beneath her dress. She held his gaze and slowly popped the buttons... one by one...

Anakin waited, like a wild tiger over injured prey. Waiting for a flash of her soft nubile flesh. Soon, she was bare from the waist up. He reached below to pull her panties away... letting them slide down her legs slowly. When the silken undergarment had been cast to the floor, Anakin let his hand travel up her legs again. The hair on her neck seemed to stand on end and chills of a different kind crept up her spine. Anakin pulled his shirt and tunic over his head and let his mouth graze her inner thigh traveling up... up... up til he heard a gasp of unrestrained ecstasy.

Still, she wanted him. And when she had been properly subdued, wanting and waiting, he removed his pants and climbed over her. This time, her arms were around him, welcoming... even if the fact that she was angry emanated from her too.


	12. My Life Without You

Anakin rested, his lead heavy arm draped over his angry wife. She moved to push it aside, but he held firm. Keeping her there. Outside, dawn was breaking. The air smelled of morning dew, and birds chirped and sang songs of life and happiness. But there, where they rested, there was unhappiness and sorrow between them. It was as though the sun had not shined at all.

Padme turned her head to stare at Anakin's shut eyelids.

"I think you should move out," she whispered.

"Out of my own house?"

"Your house? I thought it was our house?" her voice was small.

"Everything is mine."

"I meant you should move out of this bedroom."

He pulled his arm away then rolled out of bed. "If that's the way you want it," he answered, stepping into his pants. Anakin hung his shirt and tunic over his shoulder and carried his boots and weapons in his hands.

"If that's the way you want it," he repeated. Padme turned her head.

In the time that he had become "Emperor" of the Grand Republic, Anakin had grown unaccustomed to insubordination. But Padme... did her best to undermine him at every turn. Why didn't she listen? Why didn't she understand that what he knew was best for everyone? Herself and children included?

Perhaps she'd understand better, if he stripped her of everything she had. Would she then acknowledge his power? That was the only thing that stood between Padme and all the things she wanted? Would she then go back to loving him if he returned those things to her? It was a done deal. He would MAKE her understand. Padme idealised the old Anakin... her "Annie" as she called him. The little slave boy from Tattoine. The young Padawan learner.

Anakin was brooding now, thinking Padme had only loved him out of pity. And now that he was no longer pitiful, she didn't love him anymore. But he didn't want her pity. He wanted her respect. He had done all of these great things FOR HER and still she refused to acknowledge his accomplishments. Seeing only his mistakes.

He would show her... he would show her, he thought.

Padme sat on the bed, blanket pulled to her chest, her head bent forward to rest on her knees, her arms encircling them. What happened to her Annie? The man who loved her unconditionally? The man who looked into her eyes and couldn't find fault within them? Maybe he saw the real Padme. The scared young woman stepping into the shoes of an adult... a queen, no less, facing an uprising within her own planet through the Trade Federation. Or the young woman who shut her eyes as she blasted anything that moved out there in that Geonosis arena, thanking her lucky stars she hadn't mistakenly shot any of her Jedi friends. Perhaps he saw in her now the woman who allowed him to marry her, despite the fact that the arrangement itself was not to be. Maybe that was her mistake. In allowing herself this selfish indulgence, she was less in his eyes. And just maybe, when he looked at her now, he saw the shattered mother and wife she'd become.

Suddenly, she felt a terrible longing for her children. But she couldn't face them. Not now. She needed to get herself together.

Padme looked across the room, staring right into her image through the mirror of her vanity. Her eyes had swollen from having cried the night before, her eye makeup had run down her cheeks, and her hair was a mess. Anakin's voice filtered through her door from outside the room. Various instructions going out to the servants to prepare his room. She then heard him walk away, his bare feet against the tile, echoing through the hall.

Anakin walked to the Colla's room, on the east end of the house. He had a list of instructions for her. The first, which was to gather the children's suitcases.

He tapped on the door, and the woman rose, cheeks flustered, her body visible through her sheer gown. He took the image in, slowly, before coldly withdrawing his eyes. Next time, he'll knock first he thought. Other women were not of interest to him. While he was disappointed with Padme, his eyes were for her only.

"Master Skywalker," she exclaimed.

"Colla, gather the children's suitcases."

"Yes, my lord," she said, lowering her eyes self-consciously.

Anakin turned and stormed down the hall to the north wing of the house, where the servants prepared his room. Only moments earlier, did five of those servants enter Padme's bedroom to withdraw his clothing and take them down the hall to be hung his closet. The servants made good haste. When their master was angry, he had a way of "dropping" them.

Anakin entered. Each servant, three males, two females stood with both feet together, arms folded behind their backs as he looked around, finding the room agreeable.

"Leave me," Anakin said with a wave of his hand.

The servants scurried away, bowing as they parted.

Here, in his new bedroom, Anakin found a terrible loneliness. He felt so out of control... he couldn't make Padme love him anymore. The ache in his heart was so heavy, he could barely lift his eyes. He saw her in his mind's eye... Padme wearing her queenly regalia, her hair in some elaborate design, marching through Naboo to face the Trade Federation who had tried to take over Naboo. He saw her crouching form over him, as he cried about leaving his mother, her telling him she would take good care of him on Qui Gonn's ship. In his mind's eye, he saw her using her wisdom to come to a compromise with the native Gungans, bringing them to fight the trade federation by her side. He saw her, brave and proud as she faced execution in Geonosis, fighting with as much courage as any Jedi, right by his side. He saw her, speaking with such dignity before the council in Congress. He saw her marrying him, at risk to her career and reputation, to once again stand by his side. He saw her, carrying their children, yet bravely continuing her work as a Senator. And last, he saw her, crushed beneath his fist.

It took him a moment to collect himself.

What had he done? What had he done to Padme? Or better, what had she done to herself? It can't all be his fault.

Padme took a shower and cleaned up her face. She then pulled her hair into a no-frills ponytail, dressed herself in a warm pants suit and walked the hall to the children's room.

Thinking Colla had taken them off for breakfast, she raced down the stairs to the dining room, to her little darlings. But alas, they were not there either.

Padme stood, looking around, her face contorted in obvious confusion. Anakin climbed down the stairs behind her, dressed in his standard clothing... Jedi tunic and dark cloak. He was probably on his way out.

"Anakin..." Padme called. "Where are the children? I've looked all over the house."

He gave her a smirk that filled her heart with dread. "The children? You mean my children?"

Anakin stood atop the stairs looking down, hand poised over the handrailing.

"Where are they?" she asked again, in no mood for games.

"They're gone."

"Gone?"

Anakin walked down, meeting her at the bottom of the stairs. He stood a breath away, feeling her dread and fear. He liked it.

"I sent them away."

"Without talking to me first?"

"I'll bring them back when you are a wife to me, and their mother and not some stranger stranger I hardly know." He moved toward the door, but Padme was hot on his trail.

"How could you do this to me? I can't live without my children-"

"And I can't live without you, but that hardly seemed to matter. Now you know I feel."

And with that, he turned and walked out the door. A crippling pain shot through her, and she stumbled toward the stairs, holding on to the railing for dear life.

**PRESENT DAY**


	13. Reproofs

The first three days were spent in bed toiling away in misery. The servants had brought food to her room, but Padme turned them away. The children had been off before, visiting her Ruwee, her mother, and sister during the time of her convalescence. _Well... only once._ But she knew where they were and that they were safe. It was not the separation that caused her agony. But not knowing where they were... being unable as she were, to leave the house with the force-forsaken necklace around her neck... if something were to happen to Anakin, no one would find them. During a visit to her room to gloat, he had told that he alone, was the only one who knew where the children were, so there it was pointless to ask around. With Anakin off fighting wars and leading battles, anything could happen. Anything could be happening now to them now. How would she find them?

Padme's throat burned. Twice she had tried leaving the compound but was unsuccessful. Their servants had found her outside of the house curled into ball, trying to remove the necklace.

And now... she had finally given up. On life. On everything. It hurt so much. Anakin was being so cruel. She never thought he was capable of being cruel to her. The power he had acquired as Emperor had changed him so much. She didn't even know who he was anymore.

So Padme laid in bed for nearly a week... _wasting away_.

Then one morning, under a haze of sleep with dawn breaking just outside of her window... slivers of light slipping through tree branches to filter into the room...someone who was not Anakin stood just beside the bed with powerful rays of light behind him. He was almost blue, like a holopresence. But she knew he was not.

She blinked. He looked so familiar to her. He looked like Qui Gonn.

"Get up," he said.

And so she rose, gazing at him intently, his presence making her stronger. Then suddenly, he backed away as though there was nothing more to be said. She reached for him, wanting his wisdom, wanting of any solutions he could possibly offer... but he faded away.

He had spoken something to her through his eyes. But the more she thought about what he was trying to say, the less she understood. Unbeknownst to Padme, Qui Gonn wanted her to save Anakin. To save Anakin from himself. There was still time, and there was still some good in him left. Barely. But just some.

Padme found through Qui Gonn's spirit, the strength she needed to press forward. Anakin told her when she became his wife again he return the children. Instead, she regressed, slipping further away. But she needed to be strong for them. She was sure they missed her just as much as she missed them.

So Padme showered, fixed her hair, slipped into one of her prettier dresses, applied a bit of makeup to her face, composed herself then left the room in search of Anakin.

She walked the halls as though she hadn't been sick a day. As though she had not lost the will to move forward. She ran down the stairs. Something told her, he would be outside, if he were anywhere near the house at all. Padme slipped out of the house and ran around the compound to the garden. And just as she suspected, he was there, in heavy discussion with one of his commanders.

He turned and looked at her. She stood there, her white sheer dress billowing in the wind about her... the shiny sliver of gold she wore around her head, curls spilling effortlessly out. Anakin was so happy to see her that his heart nearly sprang out of his chest. And he smiled... then collected himself, remembering she didn't love him anymore.

He dismissed his men with a wave of his hand and walked toward her. Padme met him halfway. She gave him a little smile. He looked into her eyes, could tell she had been thinking. That she was thinking now, like the clever little diplomat that she was.

They stopped near the gazebo. He stood on the steps blocking its entrance. Padme stood close by, twisting her body nervously, almost flirtaciously. She yanked a flower from one of the flower beds and twisted the stem in her fingers. She looked so beautiful and graceful just standing there. But he held firm, gazing into her eyes.

"I've been thinking."

"About?"

"You said the children won't come back until I... behave more like a wife."

"So you understood?"

"Of course. And I've decided to comply. I will be more like a wife to you. I..." she hesitated, as though it pained her to say it. "Will make no attempts to return to politics. Nor will I question your policies or anything related to how you run the Republic. I will... allow you to enter my bed room... with some notice. And I will be civil to you. I hope this answers any concerns you may have about how I conduct myself in this marriage."

She was only coercing him into bring the children back. But he nodded, as long as she made no further attempts to challenge him, he would agree. And at the moment, he felt as though he would do absolutely anything for her.

"Fine."

"So..." she said, eyes hopeful. "Will the children come back today?"

"I'll have the staff prepare my ship. We'll bring the children home... together."

"Should I pack my bags?"

"No. They're here on Coruscant."

She bit her anger back, nodding politely.

"What about the necklace?"

"Don't worry. I'll set the perimeters allowing you to leave the compound, but enough that you're not to drift too far away from me. As long as I am near, you'll be safe."

"Thank you, my love," she replied in a saccharin sweet voice.

Padme and Anakin walked through the Jedi temple. She looked around, remembering the way it used to be. So full of life, comraderie, honor. Now its halls were forever marked by tragedy and bloodshed. Her blood curdled at the idea of Anakin being behind the horrors there.

She did all she could not to hate him. This was the man she married.

In the distance Padme saw Obi Wan Kenobi walking toward them. Her heart began to beat so fast that Anakin turned to give her a threatening look. Somehow he felt her urge. That she could, at any moment tell Obi Wan everything. Tell him how badly Anakin had treated her, how much he had changed. Which of course, would cause Obi Wan, ever the Jedi, to do something about it, causing them both to fight. And Anakin was so much more powerful than his master now, such an event would only cause more sorrow. So she hid her anxieties away, smiling at her Jedi friend.

She met him with an embrace that made Anakin shift about uncomfortably.

"It's been ages," Obi Wan said. "Far too long. You do realise, I haven't seen you since the babies were born?"

He thought back to when he had visited her on Mygeeto. Seems Anakin had kept the former queen tucked away , all to himself.

Hearing this, Anakin's heart became heavy with grief. He had given Padme the necklace because he thought she had gone to Obi Wan behind his back. He had punished his beautiful wife when she had not betrayed him.

Obi Wan turned and looked at Anakin's flustered face.

"The children are well," he said. "Very happy. Dorme has taken great care of them."

Padme gasped, her eyes turning to Anakin, a panic within them.

"Dorme is here?" she asked.

"Don't worry," Obi Wan said, a carefully placed hand on her shoulder. "She's changed a great deal. I would not trust her with my... godchildren otherwise."

He looked at Anakin and smiled.

Just then, Dorme turned the corner, a single line of children behind them, Luke and Leia bouncing around in her arms.

"I took some time to assess the children's force sensitive. They are very strong," Obi Wan said. "Especially the boy."

"Well," Padme answered. "We already have one Jedi in the family. Two, counting you. I don't think my heart could stand two more."

Obi Wan nodded, a look of regret on his face.

Dorme walked to Padme, and gave a slight bow of her head. "M'lady."

Padme regarded the woman with a bit of coolness. But if Obi Wan trusted her...Padme was sure he would sense any malicious intent. Perhaps Dorme deserved another chance. Everyone did.

"Good morning, Dorme."

Dorme gave the children to Padme, and Obi Wan walked close to the woman, to stand by her side. They exchanged a knowing glance, smiling back and forth to each other. And suddenly, Padme wondered if there was something between them. Sensing her thoughts, Obi Wan blushed.

"Well I would invite you for tea, but Dorme and I have business with the younglings to tend to."

Dorme waved at Padme, and just barely glimpsed at Anakin, for her shame would not allow her to look at him fully.

Padme passed Luke off to her husband, then showered both children with kisses, tears collecting in the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, mommy missed you so much!" she exclaimed.

Leia laughed and bopped her on the nose with one of her tiny fists. At this, Anakin smiled, then broke into laughter, Luke giggled sheepishly beside him.

**PRESENT DAY:**

Anakin let his memories end on that happy moment. It was time to make Padme love him again. Time to make his four year old twins feel as though they were a part of a family and not in the middle of a warzone.

Resolute, he puffed his shoulders up, ready to abdicate his role as Emperor, ready to admit he was a fool, an awful husband, and an awful human being and BEG Padme to forgive him. BEG Padme to help him change, and atone for his sins. Especially those committed at the Jedi Temple. The younglings, mostly teens who fell to his sword. Her love meant everything to him. More than any treasure his power could bring.

He marched into the darkened house, the flowers in his hand seeming to wilt. There was a nervous energy in the air and he wasn't entirely sure that it was not his own. Even stranger, he felt...sensed a strange presence had been in the house. Even worse was that he did not sense Padme's presence at all.

He raced up the stairs, wondering why no servant had come forth to greet him. Then he knew. They were hiding. They were afraid. Something bad had happened.

He ran as fast as he could to Padme's bedroom and kicked the door in. She was not inside. He tore from there and ran through the halls, his boots loud against the floor as he kicked every door in. He even found a gathering of storm troopers in one of the closets, huddled together, each one nervous.

Anakin stood before them, hand clasped over his lightsaber. One brave storm trooper stepped forward.

"My lord," he said. "A storm trooper wearing an all black uniform entered the house. Somehow he tricked us into the closet."

"And you could not defend yourselves or my wife and children?"

"No. We let him. And we walked into the closet ourselves. I don't know why, my lord."

"You weak minded fool! FOOL! FOOL!" Anakin yelled.

The trooper stood back, his knees knocking.

A familiar rage crept up Anakin's spine. He grabbed his lightsaber and brought it over his head to cut the storm trooper down. His arms shook violently for several moments. Then something... came to him. IS this not why Padme is gone?

He deactivated the lightsaber then backed away.

How did she escape? What happened to the necklace? Anakin went back to Padme's bedroom, finding the necklace unclasped on the floor. The clasped had been fixed making removal nearly impossible. Impossible to anything but ones force powers.

Anakin sat on Padme's bed. And sobbed.

It was time to let her go...


	14. One For Another

**SPECIAL NOTE:**

Chapter 14 written by AnakinPadmeSkywalker userid 1309664: (Also author of _Reincarnation_ here on Fanfiction).

Enjoy! - CG

* * *

Padme woke up suddenly, sitting up in bed and wiping the dark tendrils of hair from her brow. The wind and rain blew torrentially outside and the poor insulation of the makeshift clay lodging in which they dwelled did little to stop the sound. 

Dagobah was no Coruscant, she thought. But this, they'd told her, was the only place remote enough and Force dense enough to shield their whereabouts from the prying reach of her husband.

Perhaps she was spoiled, Padme thought. If nothing else, Anakin had provided for her and the twins very well, leaving them wanting for nothing.

Padme sighed.

Times like these were the hardest, when she'd woken up from another of her dreams, lonely and drenched in sweat. They always started out the same.

They should have been safe inside; instead, when she turned around she saw only herself, Luke, and Leia. Desperation to find Anakin filled her with fear, but even more fear because she somehow knew exactly where she was. She left the lodging, slowly at first and then running at breakneck speed until she reached the edge of the water, looking down and seeing his countenance.

The only thing that ever helped her during these nights were the twins. She needed them, desperately, to keep her grounded in reality and in hope, and told herself they needed her just as much. She missed Anakin, and they missed Anakin, but she was reminded by her recent memories that Anakin was no more--his hunger for power and control had taken over the beautiful and kind young man that once was, and the only chance at a normal life for her children was following the guidance of the remaining Jedi, however difficult.

It was still a chance, and a chance was all she had. Padme loved who Anakin used to be, and thought this was what he would have wanted. She would protect their children from the dark side. She owed him that much.

Padme approached their bedroom, cautiously, wanting to check the linens before she woke the twins. They had periodically been bedwetting since arriving on Dagobah. Although they had been mostly trained by the time she left Coruscant, the stress of separation from their old life had thrown their progress back. Guilt for what they were going through left a lead weight in her stomach, and Padme only got through it by vowing to do her best to make them forget.

She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her due to fatigue when she approached the loft and saw it empty. Rubbing them, and opening wide again, the result was still the same. Breath catching in her throat, Padme stepped to the other, thinking that sometime during the night Luke must have gotten anxious and crawled in Leia's bed but the same horror met her senses when she found that one was empty too.

Padme rushed to the small kitchen area, thinking of all the horrible possibilities that could await the twins outside the walls of their shack on a stormy night...pnemonia...water and fallen branches...predators...

The little green figure was at the sink, slowly and calmly stirring his food when she rushed in. His voice, wise and unconcerned, met her ears before she could formulate a sentence.

"Worry about them, you must not. To training, they've been taken."

Padme blinked, took a couple deep breaths. "W-what?" So Yoda knew where they were. And Mace, she noticed as she looked around their limited dwelling, was gone. She felt her fear recede, replaced by something else. "Where are they?"

"Learning the ways of the Force, the younglings are."

Padme trembled. "Out there?" she asked incredulously. She couldn't fathom the twins safe, or being able to benefit in any way on such a night. "Are you _crazy_? It's raining..."

"Taking care of them, Master Windu is." He had not yet turned to face her.

This couldn't be right. They hadn't even asked her, hadn't even let her know, that the twins were now outside undergoing...Jedi training? Padme started to shake with rage at the injustice of the situation. She was sure now they were safe; even so, they didn't need to be out on a night like this, with or without her. Windu's very appearance frightened them. She shuddered, wondering what her babies must be thinking now that he was their primary guardian this night.

"They're _four years _old..."

"Too long, four years is. Trained from birth, Jedi are." Yoda looked at her with a distinct condescension now. "Accelerated training, they must undergo."

Padme's eyebrows lowered and she threw her shoulders back in a regal manner. "You will not be taking them out again without my permission, do you understand?" She'd never considered that Yoda and Mace would want them to be trained, hadn't thought at all that they were doing anything but rescuing her from Anakin and his oppressive Empire.

Yoda was quiet for a moment, and was stirring his food; it was almost done as he turned the fire off. "A Senator, you are no longer. Your concern, this is not." There was an air of finality to his voice, and Padme knew it would be futile to argue with him. She swallowed and looked out into the dark night. It was clear Yoda was done.

Padme slowly walked back to her bedroom and closed the door, sinking down in place on her bed before she allowed her own emotion to swell. Tears, tears of pain and rage and regret, found their way down her cheeks, and she didn't even move to wipe them away, sitting numbly with her knees to her chest and her arms pulled around them.

She sat there that way, looking out her small window into the darkness, knowing that sleep wouldn't find her until the twins came back home.

Sleep _shouldn't_ find her until the twins came back home.

Sleep was a mercy she didn't deserve, she thought with guilt, when her babies were out there somewhere, undergoing exercises of some type under the tutelage of a hideous dark fallen Jedi. They didn't ask to have her and Anakin as parents, or be born into a life on the run, so much more tumultuous than the one she had been blessed with. And what type of Jedi were these?

Guilt assailed her senses, this time for Anakin. Padme had plenty to be bitter about, and it drove her decision to leave him and run far away with his enemies, but right now she could find no hard place in her heart towards him. Every thought, every sentiment she had for him, filled her with warmth and longing and nostalgia, and in this moment she was even sorry she hadn't trusted him more. So this was what he meant when he said the Jedi would separate them, and take their children. Padme still hadn't believed him then, clinging to her stubborn idealism. Surely he'd misunderstood, she had thought, the Jedi meant no harm...

This phrase was only a hollow assurance now. She didn't know exactly what they wanted anymore. She'd sensed no warmth and no concern from them from the very first time she'd stepped on board with Mace, desperate to flee her life with Anakin.

Thoughts of Anakin, again, found her when she thought of all the places they'd run, all the trouble he'd went to, all the things he had brought her back in a desperate attempt to make her happy. More tears. He really had tried, and tried hard. She'd just never been able to make him grasp the fact that she only loved him, and not what he could do for her.

She supposed that was her failure as much as it was his.

Now she had woken from one nightmare to find herself in almost as bleak a reality. Padme lacked control in this life just as she had in the one with Anakin, except here there were no comforts and no love. She would wait, with baited breath, until an unknown time at which the twins were returned to her. And she could no more prevent Mace from taking them out again than she could fight him, because the Republic was dead, and she'd allowed their small family to be voluntarily kidnapped, and she truly had no power, anymore.

She would wait for them, looking out the stormy window in what was simply one Hell she'd traded for another.


	15. Self Destruction

_Note: This is my chapter - CG. There is also a very disturbing and explicit version of this chapter on the other web site for those who visit there as well but you definitely must be of adult age to read it (as with the other chapters). That said, as always, thanks for reading:o)_

* * *

Anakin sat on Padme's bed. His back to the door as he wiped a tear away from his face with the back of his gloved hand. One of his many visits to her empty room in the past week or so. A midnight breeze blew the door to the veranda open. He snapped to his feet, for a moment thinking the past week had been a dream. That Padme was out on the balcony with the children fast asleep in her arms, waiting for him... the soft glow of moonlight illuminating her precious face. But it was not to be. He looked out. It was only the wind. Howling, _laughing_ at him. Anakin walked across the room and slammed the glass door closed. The force of which shattered one of the little square windows inside of it. 

He looked down at his hand. Blood seeped from a cut on his wrist and dripped to the floor. Colla, who stood outside of Padme's bedroom watching him, started to race in, carrying a rose colored handkerchief. But he stopped her cold with a wave of his hand, dismissing her to the hall again. He was afraid of himself. Afraid of what he might do to one of the poor woman as well as the other servants for not taking care of Padme. For not keeping watch over her and the children as he instructed them to. But what good would crushing them do? It wouldn't bring Padme or the children back.

Anakin reminded himself of Obi Wan's words. In fact, he reminded himself of _all _the words Obi Wan had spoken to him throughout his life. Words he listened to, remembered, but never took the time to heed. It was his own stubbornness that was the cause of Anakin's pain. Not Padme.

The tighter he held to her, the more she slipped through his fingers. Hadn't Obi Wan told him the perils of attachment? Hadn't Master Yoda? He was going to change. He really was. But it was too late! Padme didn't love him anymore. And who could blame her? He had stolen her dreams. Destroyed the Republic she worked so hard to build. He treated her like a captive and not his loving wife. That beautiful, beautiful, woman he fell in love with when he was a young man. The soft spoken but strong queen of Naboo. The woman who supported his entire career. And look at what he had done to hers! _Why?_

Because he feared her. Because he feared the loss of power. The power of being Emperor. That Padme, a staunch supporter of democracy would stand against him. And because Anakin loved her so much, he would let her. Which would have caused the other senators to rebel and stand against him too. He couldn't allow it. So he did what he could to sabotage any attempt she would make toward a future campaign for office, keeping her stressed and consumed with their maritial problems. Anakin also kept his beloved Padme under lock and key. And not only because he feared what she'd do to him politically... but because she was his. He didn't want to share her with anyone. Only the children. And there were even limits to that!

BAH! What a selfish fool he had been. And what did he have to show for it? An empty house.

Yes, empty. The servants didn't count. It's not like they talked to him anyway. Anakin understood why they feared him so. But he resented it none the less. Their selfish cowering and overeager attempts to appease him only made him more arrogant. Arrogant enough to believe his own lies... that oppressing Padme was the right thing to do.

Colla stood in the hallway beside the Padme's bedroom door, awaiting Anakin's instructions. He walked out, and cast a sideward glance at the au pair, his eyes roving down to her heaving chest, then coldly turned his head to walk down the stairs to his office. Anakin's office was a control room that allowed him to speak by holoscreen with generals and garrisons posted throughout the Republic. There, he could also review the surveillance footage of Padme being swept away by a black suited stranger for the thousandth time. A stranger who had the powers of Jedi and used those powers to mind trick an elite group of storm troopers into a broom closet.

Anakin sighed. When he first saw the black storm trooper with his own eyes, he noticed a panel flashing across his chest. And soon realized the armor the black storm trooper wore was also a life support suit. The mask was so loud that Anakin couldn't hear what Padme was saying or whether or not she had known the man previously.

Anakin typed a code into the database, his tired eyes scanning through dozens of electronic messages - in search of the long awaited results from Coruscant's med center. Records of any major surgeries involving a black life support suit. A message had gone out and doctors all over the Republic scrambled for details. But it was a facility in the Outer Rim, on the LoSIK system, that claimed to have serviced a badly burnt man almost five years ago, putting him in an all black life support suit under the instructions of a tiny, mysteriously cloaked old man.

Anakin rose, his senses blaring. He had idea of who it was. But couldn't make himself believe it. Five years ago... Mace Windu had been sent down a scorching black hill on Mustafar where he exploded in flames after a spark ignited his clothes. This was after his limbs had been severed. Survival seemed unlikely. But he would learn the truth soon enough.

Anakin pulled a switch, shutting down the power grid to the database. Midnight had long passed. Anakin's eyes wore dark bags beneath them and the whites within them were cracked and red. One of his advisors, a bony man with sharp cheekbones who went by the name of Grand Moff Tarkin, begged him to sleep, to get a hold of himself before he lost his senses. "You wouldn't want me to be forced to assume power on your behalf would you? A man can't live without sleep and not go insane."

But Anakin shrugged the advisor off. Anakin did not think of himself as a mere man. He was a Jedi. And the most powerful Jedi in the 25,000 year history of the Order.

Anakin walked up the stairs again. In his heart he felt so empty and lost. As bad as he felt when he left his mother to become a Jedi. His consolation then was that he had found Padme.

Anakin had no one now. _It was lonely at the top. _

Anakin made it to the next level of the house and walked through the hall. He he glimpsed Padme's room a final time for the night, then continued toward his room. Halfway there, he saw Colla, walking out of the children's bedroom in her billowy white nightgown.

"Colla," he called, a firmness to his lips. "Why are you still awake?"

Colla wrung the handkerchief she carried in her hands. "I'm so worried about the children, my lord."

Anakin grimaced. Had she watched them better, the children and Padme would be still be there. His eyes roved over the woman's ample bust.

Anakin circled her slightly, then drew close to her face, a sudden hunger in his eyes. Colla shrank away from him at first, then seeing that he meant her no harm, she met his eyes.

"My lord?" Colla chewed her bottom lip, backing away.

"Come to my bedroom," he said, his voice a seductive whisper.

"My lord-"

"I don't think Padme's coming back..." And he couldn't bear the idea of being alone.

Colla shook her head, "I couldn't-"

"You think I don't sense your thoughts?"

And this time, her eyes popped. Colla had often mumbled quietly to herself how she'd give her right leg to trade places with ungrateful Padme. Had he really read her thoughts?

Anakin took a reluctant Colla by the hand and led her to his bedroom.

She wanted to resist him. She really did. But he was her master. How could she refuse him? What about her job? The children were gone. Colla weighed the pros and cons. Despite her envy, she still thought of herself as Padme's confidant. Though, more his than hers. But she wanted him. Wanted him badly. The betrayal was all his doing. She could tell this to herself for the rest of her life. Anakin Skywalker was too powerful to resist. She couldn't turn away her lustful employer.

Anakin held her gaze as he peeled out of his shirt and tossed it across the room. He didn't see Colla before him. He saw Padme.

He didn't give her time to take off her clothes. He fell to the bed, pulling her to him.

"Master Skywalker-" she started.

But he silenced her, a hand over her lips. Colla relaxed, moving toward him. He closed his eyes, escaping into the darkness of self-destruction.

Resisting Anakin moments ago, even if slightly, made Colla feel better about depth to which she had sunk for survival.

With the children gone and out of the house, Master Skywalker no longer needed an au pair. But Colla had found ways of keeping busy, and did her best to make herself useful in the compound. But the other servants made it clear that she was in the way. Boy would they come to regret how poorly they treated her! When morning comes and she's running the house as Mistress...

Anakin felt Colla and the warmness of her body over his... wishing the act could on forever... well, not forever. He'd never find Padme that way, but long enough to get him through the night. _What was he doing?_

Anakin slowly sat up, his eyes closed. Sweat trickled down his muscular abdomen. Colla leaned forward and kissed him. He turned away, then opened his eyes and looked at her... his resentment for the servants rising again. How easy and willing they were to give him his way. Had they any integrity whatsoever? His mother was a **slave **but she had pride, never groveled, humbled herself, or sacrificed her dignity for anyone. But his servants? He hated them all... the groveling _synchophants..._ And look how quickly Colla had been willing to betray Padme. Anakin suddenly disliked the woman immensely. Colla moved toward him again, her eyes bold as she stared into his, no longer the shy whispering woman he had known so many months.

Anakin made a fist.

Colla gasped then rolled out of bed, her hands rising to her neck, a shocked expression her eyes when she realized what he was doing to her and that her life was about to come to a sudden end. It had all happened so quickly... she would speak, plea for her small life... but the words would not come. So she fell back into the abyss of the afterlife...wishing she had had another chance to choose differently.

Anakin climbed out of bed then stood over her lifeless body.


	16. The Last Shred of Humanity

Colla. Dead. Deader than Count Dooku aboard the invisible hand. Deader than Mace at the bottom of that Mustafar Lava Pit. Deader than anyone at the temple the night of the massacre. Deader than his relationship with Padme.

But... did she really deserve it? What had he become?

A wave of nausea washed over Anakin. He sat on the bed again and fell back... his arm jerking unsteadily as though no longer under his control. Padme was right about him. Before, Anakin had justified his actions, in believing he only did what he felt was right, no matter the cost. Just as he had been trained by the Jedi... but now, his decisions seemed under the guidance of something darker and more sinister. Rage. Fear. Together this had evolved into a potent mix of evil. And the evil lived in him.

An evil that emanated and rippled in waves of fear throughout the Republic.

Again, there was more tugging on his arm. Anakin sensed through the Force that it was Colla. Perhaps she was not quite as dead as he thought she had been. Perhaps she tried to rise, seeking mercy. But he was not a merciful person. Especially when it came to putting this bad deed behind him. He wanted her dead. Too dead to tell Padme what happened between them. Too dead to tell anyone.

"Master Skywalker?" she called.

It was Colla's voice. But he couldn't make himself answer. He was on the brink of lashing out, but something held him back.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Colla's voice small and distant. What did she mean by, was_ 'he' _alright? Anakin tried to open his eyes. But the lull of sleep pulled them back close. He fought against its weight and opened them to realize he was staring at the ceiling of Padme's canopy bed. He brought his hand forward to rest on his head, shaking it to get his bearings... then he saw the blood stained skin beneath the soaked sleeve, and crude white bandaging.

Anakin forced himself to sit upright, his eyes falling to Colla, a look of shock within them at the sight of her flushed and very much alive face.

"What are you-"

"The cut on your arm... You lost too much blood and fainted, " Colla answered.

"You me, I didn't-, we didn't...?"

Colla sat on the floor, her knees tucked beneath her, scraps of bandage material in her hand. "I'm sorry my lord, but I don't know what you mean."

Anakin almost smiled. _She was alive, thank the Force, she was alive... _But the very idea that even in his imagination that he could entertain something so dark made him cringe. But he was grateful still, that this last bit of humanity, _his humanity_, was still in tact. That he would not debase a woman as loyal as Colla then leave her for dead. That he would not betray Padme or his family even if they were not with him.

Anakin tried to stand, almost shrill with relief... but was rocked by another wave of dizziness.

"Get out," he mumbled to Colla.

"Please sir, allow me to stand by until the med-droid arrives. You are not well."

"No, Colla. Don't stand by. You're fired," he spat.

"But sir-" she opened her mouth in protest.

Anakin didn't look at the woman. For he already knew she was on the brink of tears. That she wondered what she had done to cause him to terminate their business relationship so abruptly.

"The children have gone. I have no work for you. I'll take care of you, don't worry. But you are leave as soon as it is possible for you to do so..." he wanted to tell her that she wasn't safe. Perhaps his dream was yet another premonition. Like the one he had about Padme. Like the one he had about his mother. "The commander will see you to the Temple. Obi Wan and Dorme could use your help."

Colla sighed, feeling some relief. To work at the temple would be a great honor. But still. She would miss Luke and Leia.

"Perhaps...someday I might visit the children," she offered.

"Yes, of course. Leave me," Anakin answered.

Colla stood, a polite bow of her head. She walked out, the little med droid passing her by as it walked in. Anakin wished Padme had taken the med droid with her. At least, if one of the children, or if she had taken ill, they'd have a med available. Without money or resources, he couldn't be sure they had everything they needed. She wouldn't go to Ruwee... for she knows, that would be the first place he'd look.

D210 poked Anakin with needles, pulled at his eye lids, ran his vitals, then ran a tape in basic. Without Threepio to interpret, Anakin had no way of understanding D210. But this model of droid was the best there was in the Republic. So as far as he was concerned, she was irreplaceable.

Anakin squinted tired eyes as he read the scrolling tape.

"Must sleep."

Useless droid! How could he sleep with Padme and the children out there? What if they ended up on some desolate place like Tattoine, to end up like Schmii or some other helpless woman with children? To become some crime lord's slave? He'd turn the planet inside out if that ever happened!

Then there was the matter of that medical report he was waiting on. One that would lead him to the human in the black storm trooper armor. The life support suit. He **couldn't **sleep...

**No...** Anakin thought, doing his best to resist the lure of a deep slumber. Had D210 given him something?

Anakin mumbled, his body no longer under his control, and drifted off. Then suddenly he heard it:

"The Republic has a new enemy," a voice said.

Anakin sat up. Now fully awake. He looked about the room, his eyes inexplicably drawn to a soft blue light.

A stranger stood within its mist. "But you can save the Republic. _Only you_."

"Who is this enemy?" Anakin asked, immediately up for the task. Who would threaten his empire? _Who would dare?_

Anakin recognized the speaker. He'd seen him often but managed to shove him from his thoughts. But tonight... in this weakened state he could not.

"Who is this enemy?" Anakin repeated.

The blue ghost that was Qui Gonn Jinn, the man who discovered him, the man who put so much faith into his being the chosen one spoke again, his hand rising... index finger creeping up to point at him.

**"You," **he answered.


	17. Blood Price

Struck by the blue apparition, which he had been unable to face in the years of being married to Padme after leaving the Order... To gaze at Qui Gonn was to gaze into a crystal clear well of all the sins he had ever committed. And when the man spoke, his voice was a pebble unto that water, that sent ripples across his heart. For this reason, Anakin felt compelled to cry. Qui Gonn was the Alpha, the beginning of everything that his life had become. The man to which all thanks were owed. But he was not the nexus of greatness Qui Gonn had foreseen. But something or someone much smaller. Despite the power he welded so effortlessly, for he was without wisdom. What good is power without it?

Anakin slipped from the bed to his knee, bowing his head reverently. This was the master of _his_ master. Though bowing his head was an excuse, something to keep him from meeting the eyes of the Jedi Ghost.

"Master Qui Gonn, what is thy bidding? Why am I the greatest threat to the Republic when I have brought peace throughout, even to the stretches of the Outer Rim?"

"Where there is fear, there is unease. And where there is unease, there cannot be peace," the voice spoke. "Anakin..."

Qui Gonn moved from before the balcony where he had stood. Soft luminscent moonlight flowed into the room.

"I know, Master. I've been a disappointment to you. I... I don't understand how someone like me can be the Chosen One."

_"You mean someone evil?"_

The words shook Anakin to the core. He did not think of himself as evil, but as someone who only did what needed to be done. Someone who believed the end result was more important than the means. His eyes rose to meet Qui Gonn's face. Keeping his eyes to the floor did nothing to alleviate him of shame.

"There is still good in you, Anakin."

"How can that be? Can the dead become undead?"

"The past cannot be changed. Nor can decisions be unmade. But even bad people can do good things. You haven't been corrupted completely, Anakin. How do you think you are still able to love Padme? If good or bad is determined by actions alone, then can it be argued that Schmii evil because she made you?"

"My mother was good." Anakin tried to hide the contempt in his voice.

"Then by extension, perhaps you are too. Yes Anakin," he said, wagging his finger thoughtfully. "Just as evil people can do good things, good people can do bad."

Anakin wanted to believe he was a good person who had done bad things. Chancellor Palpatine was a bad person who had done many good things. Although, his reasons for doing good things, had everything to do with his wanting to do bad. Chancellor Palpatine was evil. But Anakin wondered, was there good in him too?

A look of confusion marked Anakin's face. "Master, the night we raided the temple-"

"I tried to stop you Anakin. In that, I have failed you."

Qui Gon turned his back, his hands folded behind him. He stared off into an empty starry sky. Anakin realized, he had hurt the man more than he could ever realize.

"I did this, Master Qui Gonn," Anakin pleaded. "You cannot be blamed for my failure."

"You were focused. Unstoppable." There was a firmness to his mouth.

Qui Gonn turned to meet Anakin's eyes. "I saw in you even as a child, a single mind. That of a man who could not be shaken from his path. The Universe was meant to be shaken. in yours. It is your actions that are unredeemable. You are not."

"Perhaps, my Master, I am undeserving of redemption."

"Only the future can determine that Anakin... As long as you _love_, there is chance for redemption..."

The voice hollowed and the blue ghost of Qui Gon Jinn began to fade.

"Master?" Anakin called. He reached, his Force powers nearly strong enough to pull him back. The gesture made the serious minded Qui Gon smile. The blue ghost wavered for a moment, blinking, then faded away.

_"As long as you love, there is still a chance..." _

_The Master's final words echoed into the night. _Anakin sank back, his knees folded before him, much like Colla's some time earlier.

What did Qui Gon mean by "only the future can determine that"? Anakin wondered. Was he to be tested again?

He stood then grabbed his light saber and clipped it to his belt. He ran from the room down the stairs and outside, where tufts of pollen and other dander rose to the sky like angels ascending to heaven. He looked up, searching the constellations for Padme. He felt her, or believed he did. Fo he saw her face in the stars.

"Padme..."

He whispered her name, and believed... she heard. The way a stream caught a pebble or a flower caught a raindrop. She heard.

* * *

After a good night's rest and some time to clear his head, Anakin marched to the control room and searched communications for record of who ordered the Life Support Suit. And it was there. Finally, a breakthrough. But there was another communication sent to Anakin. A report by one of his Imperial Stations of ships requesting clearance at the various checkpoints stationed throughout the Republic on the night of Padme's disappearance. All ships flying through Republic airspace were required to seek clearance. There was no way around it. Anakin smiled, sensing he would finally learn the truth. 

He opened the Report from the Outer Rim Med Center first, his eyes widening in surprise. A small green creature, a Whim by the name of Master Yoda!

Anakin's heart thundered in his chest. Then that could only mean... he sensed Yoda on Mustafar shortly after his fight with Padme, but had no time to deal with him. His wife was in need of medical attention, his fault, of course. But he couldn't look back. Obi Wan later confirmed Yoda's escape.

Anakin continued down the report, his eyes soaking the details in. A human male, severed limbs, badly burned, singed lungs, severe smoke inhalation... chemical analysis, sulfer burns and lacerations across skin.

Mace Windu.

Anakin bristled at the idea of Padme running away with his mortal enemies. Men who not only wanted to do him harm, but could hurt her as well as the children.

Anakin turned to his commander. "Have our local govenors search their planets for escaped Jedi. One who wears a black storm trooper life support system, the other a small green Jedi. Do attempt capture. They're far too lethal. I will deal with them myself."

General Tarkin smacked his lips and Anakin sensed the man's derision. Or perhaps, his envy. Tarkin was power hungry and vicious. In time he would deal with him too. But for now, he was as good a general an emperor could have.

"Yes, my lord," Tarkin replied.

He gave Anakin the other report. Anakin scoured the list... his eyes stopping on a clearance just beyond Naboo.

The identification key given by the pilot matched Obi Wan's old starfighter. The one stolen by Yoda on Kashykk when he escaped.

"There were five passengers aboard this ship," Tarkin offered.

Five would account for Yoda, Mace, Padme and the two children. Anakin's blood ran cold at reading the following line:

**Ship 87592RE777009 crashed into asteroid field just outside of Rea.**

There was a great rumbling in the force.

"This can't be right," Anakin said.

"What do you think , my lord?"

Anakin shook his head. "She was still alive... I felt her."

Tarkin saw the Emperor's knees were close to buckling and took the report from his hands. "Should I continue for you, my lord?"

Anakin's breaths were loud and unsteady. "You may continue," he growled. Tarkin deserved the blunt of his anger and rage. The man seemed far too satisfied with the results of the report. Gloating and rubbing his pain in his face.

"The report continues..." Tarkin started... "Padme Naberrie Skywalker also identified herself. Voice recognition analysis shows a 100 percent match."

Anakin quickly spun on the man, seizing him by the throat. Tarkin choked and gurgled, falling to his bony knees. "Master Skywalker-" he choked.

Anakin gazed into the man's evil sunken eyes. What would killing him do? Would killing this man bring his children and wife back? Anakin released him and Tarkin fell to the floor.

"Leave me!" Anakin screamed.

Was this the test? Was this what Qui Gon wanted? IS this the answer to all the wrongs he had done? The price he paid for all the innocent bloodshed?

Tarkin scrambled from the room, kicking the door closed behind him. Anakin fell to the floor, huddled against the communications station. She was dead because of him. He drove Padme away and she died. Their children, as innocent as any, died because of what he had done at the temple.

He caused all of it. He did. Decisions can not be undone.

Anakin sobbed.


	18. In A Decade's Time

Padme was gone. His children Luke and Leia gone with her...driven to their deaths and it was his fault. There was no one to love anymore... to hold in his arms... his empire meant nothing at all with no one to share the spoils with. He only meant to prove his love worthy of the senator, the queen she was. Who was he but a runt from the outskirts of the outer rim? From the sand dunes of Tattoine?

The days, weeks, months, and eventually years passed by like sand in an hour glass. Though, he could hardly feel the hours, minutes, the seconds, spent in meditation in his room at the Jedi Temple. A decade a of healing and striving to redeem himself with good work and deeds, with Obi Wan's help. Was it possible to made whole? To be washed clean? Guilt was of the dark side. Guilt had made him do many bad things. It was human to have feelings. But he was no ordinary human, he was the chosen one.

As Supreme Chancellor of the New Jedi Order, his only role in the temple was to teach the most advanced of their pupils, with Obi Wan beside him as second in command. He was the wise one. Thanks to him, the padawans had matured significantly, and in the years forward, would soon become full Jedi Knights. But Anakin had himself to thank for the cleansing of the temple and the end of corruption even if his deeds were done in malice and selfishness. He had united dark and light. There was nothing to fear anymore. Where Obi Wan was wisdom, he was power.

Anakin imagined Luke and Leia among them at the Jedi Temple, perhaps, fourteen years old and strong in the Force... their powers double of what his might be.

Sometimes, he saw their mother, still beautiful, a line or two along her lovely porcelin face, beside him, encouraging him to be the best Jedi... or man he could be.

Anakin laid his face into his open palm. The Chosen One myth was only that. He was only human. He would mourn Padme until he united with her on the other side... the day he died. But his blasted Force powers would never let him die! Honorably... on the battlefield. Its unwanted guidance spurring him to victory in each perilious mission he set himself upon, no matter the suicide mission he always prevailed!.

Sensing the arrival of his second in command, he sensed Master Obi Wan Kenobi's arrival, having forseen the Jedi Master had grave news that he was soon to announce.

"There's trouble near the Outer Rim?"

Obi Wan stroked his beard, pacing into the room to sit on what used to be Yoda's pod. "Indeed, there is, Anakin."

"But... there's something you do not wish to tell me. That you are afraid to tell me."

Obi Wan sighed. "Because I wish to protect you."

"I don't need your protection, Master."

"Very well...but this..."

"Please, Master!"

"I know how much Padme's death has tortured you-"

"What about Padme?" Anakin interrupted.

Obi Wan sighed again.

"The dark storm trooper..."

"Where? He could tell us what happened to Padme...this is...good news! If only to have some closure, is it not?"

"No, Anakin," said Obi Wan, nodding his head. "I sense this information will lead you to an even darker place."

"He used Padme and the children to take revenge against me. I have moved on. I've meditated each day since they have gone, to bring balance and peace to my mind and heart. If there were anything to make me evil again, it would have happened by now."

"I understand. But we don't know that the dark storm trooper killed Padme, Anakin. Only that her ship crashed and that there were no survivors. We can't know whether he meant to do it on purpose."

Anakin tensed. "There's more," he replied.

Obi Wan took a deep breath. "Yes... there were two dark Jedi with him. And they've amassed an army on Naboo."

"On Naboo?" Anakin's heart began to race. He had not been to the planet in years since Padme's Memorial certainly not after. How could he set foot on its soil? To war with the enemy who destroyed her? Padme opposed war. She would not accept it even as a last resort. He wouldn't descretate her memory in carrying out an operation there.

"It appears so. I know how you feel about Naboo."

"YOu cannot possibly know how I feel, Master."

"Remember, Padme was my friend. As close to my heart as you have been."

"I know," Anakin said, rising from his chair, long black cloak swirling about him. He strode before the expansive window that overlooked Coruscant's evening sky, eyes thoughtful. Ten long years of wanting, longing for Padme and searching the galaxy for her elusive kidnappers who yet remained a threat to the Republic, silently plotting to resurface, had done so nearly ten years to the day. For him, it was a New Hope.

What hope it gave him, he remained unsure.

"I have a plan. We'll lead the enemy away from Naboo. To Deserea. And go to battle with them there. We'll use the clone troopers to ambush them on Western Deserea."

Anakin, ever the tactitian, used the force to darken the room and initiate a holomap of Naboo and its nearby Moon.

"Tread carefully, Anakin. We want to arrest the dark storm trooper. Not kill him."

"He deserves to die," Anakin replied, arms crossed over his chest, face resolute.

Obi Wan gave him a chiding look. "I sense there is more to this than what we are able to see in the Force."

Anakin laid a friendly hand on Obi Wan Kenobi's arm, to draw from his gift of foresight and see what his own swirling emotions prevented him from seeing.

"I feel Padme in the Force."

Drawing his hand away from Obi Wan, an intense feeling swelled in Anakin's chest. "I feel it too. I wonder, Master...if Padme is alive?" a look of hope lit his face.

"We'll know soon enough, Anakin. IF she is not, perhaps she is reaching out to us from the other side. To direct us to her killer."


	19. I am your father

Two Starfighters streaked across the stretches of the galaxies, almost in tandem, by starlight. The ships criss-crossed swirling over and under, though much of the shenengans were Anakin's alone. Obi Wan Kenobi felt a wave of nausea wash over him as his former Padawan circled above him, a teasing smile on his lips.

"I'm uneasy, Anakin."

"Dorme is wearing the Jedi symbol, is she not, Master? She's more than capable of managing the Padawans without us."

"What if it's a plot to lure us away? With two masters gone, I would hate for something evil to happen... again," he hesitated on the last two words. Obi Wan knew how much the massacre pained Anakin. And he was sure Anakin would take it back, if he could. Even if the massacre had been justified in the archive as sweeping the temple clean of thousand years of corruption under Yoda's firm rule.

Anakin sighed. "Of course master. But without our interference, this new army may sweep over Naboo. And eventually, Coruscant if we don't stop them now. I've arranged for the Clone Troopers to guard the outside of the temple. Our forces are strong. The Force is strong with us."

Anakin's ship crossed before Obi Wan's again, a missed collision.

"Anakin, please! You must quit the shenengians. I'm uncomfortable as it is."

"Sure, Master. Uncomfortable without Dorme to warm your bed tonight."

"Perhaps, Anakin, you should find someone to warm your bed."

"No one but Padme, Master, can warm my bed."

"But Padme isn't here, Anakin. And the sooner you accept this as fact, the sooner you will heal. Ten years is a long time."

"Jedi have lived without attachment for thousands of years."

"But you are not without attachment, Anakin. You still dream of Padme. You are still attached. Though, you've said it yourself. Attachment is no longer forbidden for a Jedi. Love is the core of our strength, and it is through love that we are selfless. It is easier to love than live without. It was the downfall of the Jedi. Our lack of attachment, that is, and the will it took to carry out our vows were an act of Vanity and an unnecessary committment to which we are no longer avowed. If we find Padme's kidnappers, and possible killers, the answers will give you the closure you need to move on. I sense, Anakin, that without love... Padme's love, that your committment to the Republic has dwindled."

Anakin was silent for a moment as he gave Obi Wan's words some thought. He looked through the viewing window at Naboo, a dark red light aglow in the east. He strained his eyes, staring at the usually deep blue planet.

"You see that, Master?"

Plumes of red smoke rose to the sky. Dangerous red smoke, usually the result of proton bombs.

"I do. Anakin... I'm on top of it. You go in from the north, I will enter the stratosphere south," Obi Wan replied, some urgency in his voice.

The ships skirted away in opposite directions, heading toward Naboo.

Anakin landed in the northern territories, not far from Padme's Naberrie estate where her sister and family lived. He ached with memories, the smells of yesteryear as fresh in his lungs as the air he breathe. He closed thoughts of Padme out of his mind, determined to focus on the mission ahead.

His hands shook, and out came his lightsaber, alive and sparking in his palm. He looked around, sensing something terrible, like were eyes watching him from afar. Suddenly, a large worm like creature shot out of the ground and leapt over his head its wide mouth and sharp teeth snapping as to devour him. He sensed was a distraction of the enemy as an explosive rocked the Queen's palace afar, a plume of smoke rising toward the sky. An whirling about him from two sides.

Anakin swung the lightsaber, loping the worm in two halves. He felt... fear. Dark, forbidden fear. He was victorious in battle, the force always on his side. What would compel him to such feelings?

he turned, an eye sweeping across the grassy terrain toward two distance figures, each carrying a lightsaber in hand.

It was not the dark storm trooper. Not at all. But a young man with light blonde hair and a young woman, whose hair was similarly colored, coiled in two large buns like Padme used to wear.

The young man approached ahead of the young woman, who Anakin sensed, was the young man's sister.

The young man wore tall dark boots, fitted pants and a pilot's jacket. His glare was intense, but soft, unlike his sister whose firm mouth was turned down at the corners.

In the Force, he felt as though he knew them. Their presence familar. The boy was not unlike himself in appearance, or in Force strength, though slightly weaker. The children were trained Jedi. Dark Jedi. But not quite Sith. The Sith were no more, he told himself.

Anakin was entranced by them. So much so, that he missed the branch tearing from a nearby tree and hurtling at him at top speed. He managed to dodge the assault at the last second, his Force reflexes even catching him off guard. Being on Naboo had filled him with such intense feelings of love, that he imagined the two assasins were like his own children. But he would not be fooled by old memories. They were there to upsurp the Republic. His empire.

Anakin ran top speed toward the two, forced pulled the lightsaber from the boy's hand, and sent a flying kick to his chest.

The boy fell back to the grass, landing on his back side.

His sister, seeing her brother's fall, attacked, swirling her lightsaber viciously, wincing as it collided with Anakin's.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked, not yet willing to overpower her with his weapon.

"You'll know soon enough!" the girl growled.

Anakin ducked as a second lightsaber swiped at his head. The children...and they were children, swung at once. He deflected their blows, forcing them back across the field.

"I'll kill you!" the girl exclaimed.

Anakin force pushed the unreasonable girl back, hoping for a word with her brother who Anakin sensed had not as much anger. The boy was focused on the mission. A mission to destroy him. It was not personal, but a necessity.

The girl rolled across the grass, a fist pounding the dust beneath her angrily. She sat up, looking around for her lightsaber, a tuff of dander in her mussed about hair.

"Perhaps, if you indulge me with an answer," Anakin started, "Who are you?"

The boy swiped again then rolled over, lightsaber at Anakin's feet."

"Luke. Luke Naberrie."

In the split second of realization that struck, so had Luke's lightsaber, cutting into Anakin's mechanical arm and sending sparks into the air.

A reflex beyond Anakin's control, and with anger even further beyond Anakin's control, he lashed out at hearing the lie, severing the boy's arm in one clean swipe. Luke fell to the ground, his limb, jettisoned toward the nearby forest.

Hearing his cries, Leia ran toward him, screaming his name. "You monster!" Leia yelled, an accusing glance at Anakin. She stood, protecting her convulsing brother from further onslaught.

"We'll destroy you!"

Leia force pulled Luke's lightsaber into her hand, and made her approach.

"You are unwise to attack me with so little training," Anakin said.

"Our mother has lived in terror because of you and your evil Jedi temple. We know the story! Of how you lusted after her, killing our father!"

Luke crawled away from the brawl to Leia's lightsaber, not yet willing to give up. Beads of sweat lined his forehead and his body had slowly begun its descent into shock.

"Who told you these lies?" Anakin said.

"I know who you are. You're the emperor. The one prophesied by the old Jedi Order. You turned against them because my mother rejected you. Because she didn't love you."

He sensed the girl's confusion. That whatever had been told to her, it had not been truth. Which had begun to brick him over the head... the soft curve of her face, her anger, so much like his... her small stature, and light brown eyes, so much like Padme's. His heart was suddenly overwhelmed as it all set in.

"What did she tell you?"

"That you're a mass murderer! That you killed our father!"

Anakin shook his head. "No... Leia..."

"How do you know my name? Stay away from me!" she ordered as Anakin drew near. He gazed into her eyes, so much like her mother's.

"Padme never told you the truth about your father."

Ten years of mourning Padme, and she was alive, in hiding, telling lies about them to their children. But he understood her fears. She was afraid because he had been drunk with power. But he was a changed man. She had to know this by now. Or had the enemy isolated Padme completely?

"She told me enough!" Leia accused. "That you killed him, and that's all I need to know."

"No Leia..." said Anakin matter-of-factly. "I am your father."

The lightsaber in Leia's hand began to shake. "That's a lie! That's impossible...our mother would never-"

"Your mother and I loved each other. Until she was kidnaped and brainwashed by an enemy of the Republic."

"I won't listen to you," she cried.

Luke had laid back, his head resting on the patch of dirt. Leia backed away, stopping to tend to his wounds between accusing looks at Anakin. She sensed the evil one would not kill her. Not yet...There were too many unanswered questions.

"Don't believe him Leia. Master Windu told us he would try to trick us... go back to the ship while you still can. Save yourself..."

"I won't leave you," Leia cried.

"Tell mother I love her. She can't lose her son and daughter. You'll avenge me, someday. When the time is right. I'll deal with him."

"I can't," Leia cried. "Your arm..."

Luke clung to her, eyes going in and out of focus. "Go, do it for me," he begged. "I'm already been lost."

Leia felt in the force his declining heart rate. She stood, backing away as Anakin approached their sad spectacle. So easily defeated, who would send children so young to fight the chosen one? Who would dare, unless the children were being used to open yet another wound? Children who couldn't understand the truth. It was clear to Anakin, that Padme's kidnappers had used the past decade to brainwash them all. To turn them against him.

But if there was any consolation at all, it was that Leia spoke of her mother in Present tense.

Padme was alive.


	20. He musn't know!

A small buzzing noise and the sound of sparks bouncing and flickering in a mini display of fireworks and heat made him opened his eyes.

It took only a few moments to remember what happened on Naboo and how he ended up in the med center of a galactic space station owned by the evil emperor. Before his body had gone into shock and his brain had lapsed into unconsciousness, the emperor's face hovered above his own… "Where is she?" he demanded.

Vaguely reminiscent sharp blue eyes glared into his. "I'd give my other arm before I tell you," Luke spat, before falling into the peaceful lure of eternal sleep. _If only_.

He spent the past few years with his mother, helpless as she withered away in sadness, locked away in her room aboard Mace Windu's and Yoda's space station for her safety. A space station that landed and became stuck in quick sand on Dagobah eight years ago, where Yoda decided it was best the station should remain. Dagobah had an atmosphere that emitted rings of gamma rays that protected them from Jedi employed bounty hunters, scouring the galaxies for Mace Windu, his sister's master. No one thought to look for them on the swampy planet assuming the climate and moisture would eventually erode the delicate electrical components of his suit.

"You are awake," a voice observed.

"Yes, and thank you for stating the obvious, father," Luke replied.

Anakin strode into the cell arena, and with a wave of his gloved hand the rayshield that held Luke captive evaporated and his cell bars opened.

"So you have decided to accept the truth?"

"That you were once Anakin Skywalker. But you will never be my father, in a true sense of the word. Only the man who-"

"Who what?"

Luke sneered and turned away.

"Your mother is well?" Anakin asked, eyes softening.

"What do you think?" Luke snapped, looking over his shoulder.

"I think, you've been sold a handful of stardust, my son."

"Don't call me that! You're not my father. You're just an evil dictator who _used_ to be my father. You tried to kill my mother. You tried to kill my masters. You killed all of the Jedi, destroyed the temple, and changed a democracy into a private playground and converted its assets into a personal bank account."

"The Republic was corrupt. I did it for our own good."

"Our own good?" Luke asked, eyes widening. He stood, shoulders hunched, cradling his injured arm.

"And what good of it, was for our mother? I hear, she was less a wife than she was a prisoner."

"That's not true."

"And were it not for my masters, she would have died with a high voltage flea collar around her neck like Endorian dog! I hate you. And I hate the empire and the New Jedi Order. I'll bring it down to its knees—I'll, I'll destroy all of you," he exclaimed, drawing close – face to face, man to boy with Anakin.

"You don't mean that son. Your mother's goodness lives within you. I can sense it."

"As does my father's hate and anger."

"Indeed it does. And it is only a matter of time before…"

Anakin backed away from Luke and opened the cell bars with a wave of his hand. It closed behind him. The high voltage buzz of a rayshield crackled and surrounded Luke's jail.

"You will tell me where to find your mother," Anakin continued.

"Or what?" Luke challenged.

"Or you will feel the wrath you've heard so much about, first hand. Or perhaps, next time it will be your leg."

Luke made a fist with his mechanical hand as Anakin turned and stormed away.

* * *

"I'm sorry mum, I tried to save him."

"I warned you not to fight him. You didn't listen and now you're brother…" Padme sobbed. "Anakin wouldn't kill him. He loves Luke. He loves you," Padme continued, shaking her head absently.

"So it's true?"

Realizing she'd said too much, Padme covered her mouth with her open hand. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"He said our father isn't dead," Leia replied. "The emperor said that he's our father. Is it true?"

Padme stood and walked across room. She looked outside the viewing window and stared at the dreary swamp. A fitting view, for someone with a broken heart.

"Then it is true…" Leia continued, her voice lead heavy. "Why did Master Windu and Master Yoda lie to us?"

Padme didn't turn to look at her daughter, but kept her eyes focused on the swampy view .

"Master Yoda and Master Windu believed the truth would interfere. That you would never kill your own father, regardless of how evil he is."

"How could I?" Leia replied. "How could you let us?"

"I tried to stop you. But neither of you would listen. You're only fifteen years old, Leia! I'm not sure anyone will ever be a fair match to Anakin. No one," she said. Not even in her heart.

"You loved him once, didn't you?"

"I did. But he's not the man he used to be." A far cry from the boy she met on Tattoine.

"You're right mum. Luke is hurt. But he's not dead. I feel him."

"Before Master Yoda and Master Windu discover what you've done, go and find your brother. Bring him home."

"He wanted to ask about you."

"Luke?" Padme asked.

"Our father."

"He can't know where I am. He mustn't k now I'm alive."

"Why? I don't understand," Leia replied.

"He's a dangerous man. Far more dangerous when it comes to me. For the safety of all involved, he mustn't know where I am. Promise?"

"I swear, I won't tell him. We can't lose you too. We've lost so much already."


	21. Steal them away

Under the cloak of darkness, Leia, shrouded in a hooded coat, long boots, hair coiled into what looked like a pair of starships, as mother had often wore her hair, slipped out of her master's ship.

The ship was old and in disrepair. Vines clung to the exterior as if to draw it into the ground beneath the swamp. A cloud of mist rose from the wet ground, and nearly claimed her foot as it she stepped into the mushy soil.

"Going somewhere?" a mechanical voice called out.

"Uh, Master…" Leia exclaimed. "I was just—"

Leia tripped over herself and landed flat in the swamp. Mud and liquid splattered her face. She gave a cry of anger and wiped it away as she rose to her feet.

"Looking for Luke?"

Oh blast! Leia thought. Could she hide anything from him? Could he hide anything from her? She could sense Master Windu's disappointment.

"I know that Luke has gone to fight the emperor."

"Oh! I'm sorry Master," Leia exclaimed, coloring. "I'm so ashamed for having tried to deceive you. Luke has been captured by the emperor. You can't blame me for trying to save him."

"Luke acted against our wishes and is paying the price for his obstinacy He cannot defeat the emperor now. Master Yoda and I warned him to complete his training first. But he did not listen and has been injured, defeated and captured."

"So you want me to abandon him? Just leave him with father to do as he will?"

"Father!" Mace barked, dark black mask emitting a gush of wind. "You dare address him in such a manner?"

"But he is our father…you can't hide the truth from us any longer," Leia said, lowering her eyes.

"Insolent Padawan," Mace windu admonished. 'Anakin Skywalker is no more. He is dead. He died a disgrace… a pawn of the Sith. Do you realize what he has done to you and your mother? To the Jedi? To the Republic? That he put me in this suit? That he has injured your brother and will surely kill him if he doesn't get what he wants?"

"I know he is my father. That I can save him. That he is kind, and has always been kind to me."

"That man is no more. But I leave it to you, Leia. To complete your training… or fight him now and perish."

"I could never fight him. I love him. He is my father…" she yelled, then lowered her eyes.

"Then we have failed you Leia, most abominably."

Her shoulders sunk.

"I'm sorry, Master…" Leia relented. "I will return to the ship and complete my training. I am sorry for disobeying you."

Mace turned on her then, the eyes of his cold dark mask indiscernible…

"I am pleased, Leia. Master Yoda will be pleased." 

* * *

A ship. Touted as the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy lands atop a glimmering spire at the center of Coruscant, the landing base at the top the Jedi Temple.

Its windows gleam and sparkle like crystal in the bed of a stream marked by a ray of light. At its base, Jedi Learners of the New Order converge and study various techniques and styles in groups as large as twenty, others obligate themselves to chores, in obeisance to Supreme Master, Jedi Obi Wan Kenobi, and the Emperor, Anakin Skywalker.

Obi Wan, ever the paradigm of serenity studies the quiet storm before him; Anakin, pacing about the room, a disaster brewing in his heart. Obi Wan could feel a massive disturbance in the Force.

"He's here," Anakin said.

Ever the anxious padawan he used to be, Obi Wan thought. "Be calm," Anakin.

"How can I when she's out there?" Anakin barked.

"Padme? Have you still not learned to leave it to the will of the Force? The Force willed that you know she is alive, and so, if the Force wills it, you will see her again."

"I'm not your Padawan Learner, Obi Wan! I'm the Emperor, and I shall have what I want. And I want Padme back where she belongs."

Anakin stormed toward the door, but paused at the sound of Obi Wan's voice:

"Be that as it may, Anakin, whenever you hear her name, you are not unlike the restless Padawan you used to be; tempestuous, unpredictable, angry…"

Anakin hovered, arms at his side as he looked over his shoulder.

"Sometimes, I question the Force… I-I must confess, Master Obi Wan, that it means to keep Padme and I apart. We're doomed. I can't leave our fate to the Force. It means to destroy us. If I do as you ask, I will never see her again."

Obi Wan rose from his seat. "You can't trust yourself, Anakin. It is your decisions that have led you and the Order to terrible fates. But you have learned, and the Force has been your power to wield like no other before you. It is your friend. Be patient, and see where it leads. IF you must hire this… _pirate_ to do your business, then I am not one to stop you. Just remember, how badly things turned out when you took matters into your own hands before. There will be a crucial moment, where you must decide to do the right thing. If you fail, Anakin… doomed, you and Padme will be. I have foreseen it."

Anakin paused on hearing his words. "Thank you, Master Obi Wan. I will meet with this pirate and see what he can do for us. I will use caution and patience. If anything these many years of loneliness as taught me is patience. "

At the top of the spire, a rogue waited. He was tall, goodlooking, with sandy hair, and a bold swagger. The man crossed one of his legs before the other, a deathstick between his parted lips. He rolled his eyes as a group of chanting Learners passed by and blew a cloud of smoke in their faces.

A pair of doors at the entrace of the Temple slid open and an impressive and intimidating presence walked out.

'Must be the emperor…' the pirate thought. As the man approached, the pirate bowed irreverantly, a look of amusement in his eyes.

"Han Solo at your service," he drawled sarcastically to the kingly looking Emperor, extending a hand.

Anakin looked down at the Correllian pirate, and adopted an haughty air to his stance. Han withdrew his offer and leaned against the ship, relaxing.

"I wish you to travel to the Outer Rim."

"Yeah. I can do that. This old girl can get me there in no time. What am I bringing back?"

"A young woman and her mother. This mission is especially dangerous. They guarded by two outlaws on Dagobah. You are to slip them away under a cloak of darkness. Then, the imperial army will invade this planet, and bring these outlaws to justice."

"Are they prisoners?"

Anakin shrugged. "Not... exactly," he faltered, attempting to use some tact. "But if you play your cards right, they will be."

"Your prisoners you mean? I thought slavery was outlawed by the New Republic ten years ago. What is this? You rich types think you can steal a pair of women against their will under a cloak of darkness? Find some other pirate to do your bidding," Han raved. "I'm out of here…"

Han brushed past Anakin and walked toward the descending ramp. He pressed a button and waited for the jatch on the Millennium Falcon to open. He was upset by the idea of anyone owning slaves, given his own history with Shrike and years of enslavement as a teenager. His actions led to their freedom, he would have nothing to do with it... especially the enslavement of women and children.

Anakin watched as a burst of steam rose to the sky and wondered if the ship might fail the New Republic emission laws. That was way too much steam for such a small ship. But that was something to deal with later.

"1 Million Correllian Rubes," Anakin offered.

Han looked over his shoulder at the emperor. "1 Million Rubes, you say?"

Han slid down the ramp.

"I Think we got ourselves a deal."

Anakin smiled. "Then I guess you can be bought."

Han sucked his teeth. "For the right price, any man could be. I'm not so sure about your woman."

It was at that moment that Han decided he would accept the emperor's price and deliver the woman and girl. One Million Rubes was too much money to turn down.

But then, he might come back later and rescue them both... and maybe, if she's pretty enough, have the woman for himself. 


	22. Spindly and Grey

What was I thinking, dealing with that scum!?' Anakin mumbled as he descended the elevator to the corridor some 300 floors down.

The elevator was all glass, and the outside of it highly pressured, much like the rooftop with its high altitude, minimum air, and wild breeze. He watched as the floors sped by, cringing at the thought of the pirate with his beloved Padme. And his daughter… what would she look like now? What would Padme look like? She was eight years older than he, and considerably older. He didn't care, she would always be beautiful to him.

He thought about Luke. A fine, healthy young stout, not unlike he used to be. The boy probably ate quite well, he saw no visible bones or protruding shoulder blades. His face was a little round, he had his mother cheeks and height it appeared, but Anakin's blue eyes. He probably ate more vegetable than meat which could delay growth without the proper proteins to stimulate growth. What kind of foods did they eat on Dagobah? Not many animals, other than small creatures, thought to be unedible…

What did the mysterious stranger in the suit eat? How would he survive for so long in Dagobah's hot, steamy atmosphere?

Anakin continued from the elevator, his stomach churning from the swift descent. He left the temple and walked beyond the garden toward an underground passage, ignoring the reverent bows of commoners and the sycophantic greeting of Tar Squeen, a detractor who sat on the Senate Anakin had once disbanded and restored. How he managed to survive both events, and continue on for so many years was a mystery.

"Ha, Emperor Skywalker, where are you about your way to, sir?"

"The prison barracks," Anakin answered, not breaking his pace or looking at the tall gangly man.

"Mind if I join you?"

"If you so desire, then I am obliged," Anakin replied in an abrupt tone. He was in no mood for conversation with so much weighing on his mind.

He walked down the stairs into the dark tunnel, where red neon bulbs fixed to the ceiling lighted the path.

Tar tried to keep pace but managed to keep two steps behind.

"I hear there's a new prisoner in the barracks. A mysterious young man with a damage hand."

Anakin acknowledged Tar's query with a shrug of his broad shoulders.

"Is he one of those awful rebels I heard about? Oh, I do hope so sir, what disruption to our peace and serenity. Some of us are quite worried, you know. In fact, we were thinking…"

Anakin stopped so abruptly that Tar nearly collided into him.

"What do you want, Tar?"

"Some of us were thinking, perhaps the senate might consider a death penalty. Make an example of him. If you want, I can arrange it. I'm very well trusted by my colleagues. They will vote the way I want."

Anakin's blue orbs flared red. He was beginning to sound like Chancellor Palpatine.

Tar gazed at the haughty barely mature Emperor, a man whose muscular build and face looked as though it had been chiseled out of granite. He had a smoldering countenance that made even the most prudent unmarried senators giddy and weak-kneed, eager to replace his deceased wife as Empress. To wield perhaps, his political power over the former Republic as they saw fit, while enjoying the pleasures that had so blown Senator Amidala away. How, Tar thought, could one person be so tremendously blessed? What gave him right to enjoy such good health, power, handsomeness, and wealth? The Emperor had everything he wanted, save for his deceased wife, whom he had driven to her death as she tried to flee his iron grip. What gave a _JEDI_, Tarthought with a mental scoff, the right to love so deeply? The man had his star and cooled it too.

"The prisoner will not have the death penalty and it will not ordered by the Senate, Tar."

"But, if you wish, perhaps we might do something different. _Off record? _Our guards could slip into his cell and-"

"That, Senator Tar, is not a fate I would visit upon my worse enemy."

Tar laughed. "Emperor Skywalker, we'll be gentle with him. Humane."

"The prisoner is not the one I'm worried about."

Anakin abruptly turned on his heels and walked away. Indeed. The prisoner was one to worry about, and he had not even come close to his true potential yet.

Anakin could feel Tar's fiery gaze burning into his turned back… and resented him. He didn't like the man's stare. He didn't trust it. And made up his mind to deal with Tar another time.

Some minutes later, fully refreshed after the long walk, Anakin entered an abandoned military barrack where the prisoner, his son Luke, had been kept behind a ray shield.

Luke slept on a cot, a thin blanket covering his body. Anakin tried to make his imprisonment as comfortable as he could possibly manage. But the rayshield ensured limitations which made such a proposition impossible. He was sure Luke ate well, and probably had his share of meat. But the boy would need exercise after being cooped up for so many days in such a silly matter.

Anakin's gaze swept across Luke's area. A stack of plates with half eaten food rested near the beds.

Yes, a vegetarian Anakin thought. The boy didn't eat his meat.

"Have you come to torture me now?" Luke asked, without turning around.

"Your mother and sister will be join you soon."

"In a separate cell? Or will they have their own? Maybe, you can raise the voltage on the ray shield. Should I attempt to hug my mother we'll be electrocuted to death. That's what you want, isn't it?"

"I love your mother."

"Then explain…" Luke said, turning and rising from the bed, "Why she was forced to wear an electric flea collar?"

"I was young man. I-I-, I was confused. But I loved her deeply. I made a mistake. The Jedi teaches us that where forgiveness it genuinely sought, it should be given."

"No , father, _forgiveness_ must be earned... My mother will never love you again. She despises you."

Anakin tried not to cringe. "She'll learn to love me. In time."

"Ten years wasn't long enough?"

"You have a mean streak, boy."

"I wonder where I learned that."

"I'm hoping your sister will your mother's temperament."

"I'm told she took after you."

Anakin weakly smiled. "Then I am in trouble. Luke, if you wish to leave your confinement, then I will gladly take you back to the temple."

"You have access to the temple?" Luke asked. "Unlimited access Luke. I am second in command."

Luke opened his mouth in protest but said nothing.

"Obi Wan Kenobi is there. He will ensure your safety. If I release you, you must promise not to get into any mischief."

"You're using me to win my mother's affection, aren't you?"

"You're my son, Luke. I love you and your sister as much as I love your mother. You'll see."

"After you slaughter me like a pig, I'm sure they'll engrave your fine words on my tombstone."

"You're certain I will kill you. But if I wanted you dead, you would be dead already."

Luke smiled. "I sense your fear, father. You are afraid of me. Of my power... of my potential."

"…of your forcing me to destroy you."

"You have killed before."

"And I will again. If necessary..."

Anakin released the ray shield and cuffed Luke, who willingly allowed him to. The boy wore black spandex pants, boots, dark tunic, with a leather vest. He looked every bit the Sith. A shudder ran up Anakin's spine.

During the walk through the tunnel, the two spoke very little, and without enough venom to breed more animosity between them.

As they crossed the garden, and entered the temple, Anakin felt a surge in Luke's excitement, felt his energy spike when they entered the temple. They walked down the hall to Obi Wan Kenobi's chambers, where the bearded grey eyed Master meditated.

Obi Wan opened his eyes.

Luke gasped. "Is it… Master Obi Wan Kenobi?" he gushed, racing across the room.

He greeted the master with a familiar hug. A hug Anakin could only envy. The master, unaccustomed to the sort of affection the boy offered, blushed profusely.

"I haven't seen you since you were a little boy," Obi Wan said.

"I know, Master Kenobi. I remember the tricks you played with us in the garden. The time you made water float into a bouncing ball and dropped it on our heads."

Luke turned an embarrassed look at his father. He didn't remember Anakin ever playing games with him. Only the times he disciplined them, or made their mother cry.

Anakin stared, a bewildered look on his face. ObI Wan was the strictest master in the temple, when he was growing up. He advised against such games, and using the force so irresponsibly."

"Well," Obi Wan replied, somewhat embarrassed in sensing Anakin's thoughts. "I wasn't always fun and games."

"Indeed. He beat me with a strap when we caught me playing Force games, and often derided me publically, didn't you, my old Master?"

Obi Wan shot him a frustrated look, but quickly recovered. He'd changed his ways, from the uptight young Master he used to be. It was a lesson learned the hard way. Had he not been so strict and unyielding with Anakin, the man would not be what he is today, Obi Wan thought. A good man, but like a grain of obsidian. Difficult to discern, tough as rock. Why had he not taught as patiently and as lovingly as Qui Gon Jinn?

Luke stared at Obi Wan, who by his mother's account, was a superstar in the Republic. The greatest Jedi who ever lived. Better than Yoda, better than the suited one, Mace Windu. Unblemished and good, unlike his father. Why did she choose Anakin Skywalker! Luke inwardly whined. Or did his father choose Padme, Luke wonder? Fool her, using a Jedi Mind trick.

Anakin shut the boy out of his thoughts. Luke's internalizing was making him angry.

"How's Padme?" Obi Wan asked. "Your father and I are concerned. That she is in trouble?"

"She's well."

Luke set his jaw, and closed his thoughts. What did Anakin Skywalker need to know about Padme? He will give him nothing.

"Is she still beautiful? Sweet as rain?" Anakin whispered.

"I suppose. Though, her physique is quite large now. Actually, she is the size of a Jabba. Not quite how you remember her," Luke replied.

Anakin's face turned red.

"Her hair is so soft… spindly… _and grey_," he continued. "Her eyes droop when she smiles and her teeth are dull and brown. But otherwise, she is still the same."

"Ah--UH… Luke? Perhaps Dorme might show you to your room? WE hope you'll stay with us a while."

"Only until my mother gets here. Then we're leaving," Luke resolutely replied.

Anakin whirled on his heels and walked out. Whatever Padme had become he would love her regardless.


	23. Han and Padme

NEXT

* * *

"I don't care if you're hungry, keep it quiet hairball! You wanna get us killed?"

Chewbacca howled quietly to himself as he and Han dragged their feet through the mud and swamp water of Dagobah's moist soil , which had wet Han's pants legs and Chewbacca's fur up to the knees. Han flashed a light into the darkness.

They'd seen the suited one walking around with his lightsaber staring suspiciously into the thickness for them. But soon, the machine-like man had calmed, likely because Dagaboh had many creatures, and it was unlikely that after so many years someone would ever discover them.

After nearly being discovered, the pair had made a camp where they concealed themselves in the woods until nightfall.

What kind of black storm trooper carried a lightsaber? Han wondered.

It was Chewbacca and his growling stomach that had gotten the storm trooper's attention. They were afraid at first, until they'd seen the control panel on his chest flickering maniacally. They realized then that the suit had provided some type of life support. If need be, Han thought, he'd blast it right from his chest.

They were sure to keep a distance from the man-like machine as they followed him a few blocks away to a clearing where a dilapidated vine cloaked space station sat atop loose ground… its legs high above the swamp water, rusted and leaning sideways. It was a matter of time before it collapsed, the women inside.

The water didn't seem terribly deep, but would probably flood the bottom floors should it fall. Han suddenly had an idea.

Raising his blaster he aimed it at one of the legs, but a mist rose from the water, nearly blocking his shot. He waited until a wind blew it aside, and pressed the trigger.

The shipped rocked. He squeezed the trigger and fired again at the same leg. The leg shook then leaned over. Han nudged Chewbacca, and both aimed their weapons and fired at the same time, shooting at the leg.

The station's rusty leg began to creak and made a roaring noise. Han fired again, and finally, it fell back on one of its hind legs, raising the front two legs in the air.

Cries of excitement cut through night's quiet. A girl's cry. The landing platform descended from the space station, and a little green man climbed from the ship, the dark black giant only steps behind.

The black storm trooper's breathing apparatus made an intimidating SHOOOOSH, SHHHHHHHH noise, and a cloud of smoke blew out of his mouth of his mask. Suddenly, the weight of the trooper and the little green man walking along the platform sent the station careening to the right, as if to tip completely over into the water.

The little man with the pointed ears raised a hand, which had only three fingers, then conjuring up some sort of power with his eyes closed, righted the ship until they were safely on the moist ground.

"You see that Chewbacca?"

Chewbacca let out a wild but favorable howl. Han slapped him across the shoulder.

"You know that guy?" he asked incredulously.

Chewbacca growled an affirmative and howled again.

"I don't care if he's your friend, we'll get the girls and take them back to the emperor. We got a lot of money riding on this."

Chewbacca made a series of grunts to express his displeasure.

"He's a Jedi is he? Well it's a bunch of hooey if you ask me… where were the Jedi when we were slaves on Shrike's ship? To hell with him Chewy. We gotta look after ourselves. We're all we got," said Han, emphatically. "So here's the game plan. While those two clowns are on the other side of station repairing the broken leg, we'll slip on board, throw blankets over the girls and carry them out."

Chewbacca growled and shook his head.

"If the Jedi could sense us, he'd have done it already. We're not hurting anybody, we're just doing our jobs. Maybe if we were trying to kill them they'd sense us."

Chewy gave a reluctant howl.

"Just be careful, Chewy," Han warned

Mace Windu opened a hatch below the station and removed tools and other components to make his repairs while Yoda stood nearby in the swamp overseeing the project.

Han and Chewy slipped around to the other side of the space station… a short five minute walk. They walked to the front where the legs were slightly off ground.

Chewy found an emergency hatch in the floor, punched it with his powerful fist, then pulled it open. A burst of warm steam exploded in his furry face.

Han climbed inside first, then Chewbacca next.

They looked around, careful of Mace's purple blade, then wrestled their way out of the tunnel into the stark white halls. There were eight doors with small square windows in each .

Han and Chewy peered through each door. They didn't find the ladies until they had reached the last one.

Sleeping pills had allowed Padme to sleep through the excitement unlike her daughter. Padme slept, hair wild and unkempt over her shoulders, eyes closed, hands crossed over her stomach, almost like a cadaver. She wore a sheer blue gown that hugged her slender curves and a wooden amulet around her neck. Steam from Han's breath fogged the window of her bedroom door. Chewbacca rolled up his fist and punched Han on top of the head.

"Ow!" Han cried. "What'd you do that for, you big furball!?"

Chewy gestured toward Leia's room. Han looked inside.

"She's still awake?"

He tossed Chewbacca a blanket.

"I'll take the other one then," he said with a shrug.

Han pressed the open button on the panel just outside of Padme's door and crept inside. She slept so restfully, that when he kicked the side of her bed and stubbed his toe, letting out a piercing wail, she slept right through it. Han covered his own mouth with a hand until he was calm again, then sat on Padme's bed. He dropped the blanket over her face.

He felt her body jerk, and her hands fly up. But before she could scream, Han covered her mouth and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. Padme struggled and kicked as he dragged her out of bed and tossed her over his shoulder.

Chewbacca wasn't having an easier time with Leia. She's sensed his entry into her room and force pulled a lightsaber into her hand. Han could hear the troublesome girl swearing poor Chewy to Force Hell.

"What in the hell are you doing here you flea ridden ball of fur!"

She swung the light saber at Chewbacca, the blue blade singeing a piece of his fur in a fit of rage. But then, distracted by the handsome Han Solo, who had appeared with her distressed mother in his arms, Leia dropped her guard. In that split second the lightsaber was deactivated and sliding across the floor, and Chewbacca's blanket was over her head.

Han tightened his hand around Padme's mouth as her complaints and grunts grew louder.

The two men ran down the stark white hall to the hatch and climbed out, hopeful that the Jedi and his menacing cyborg had not discovered them.


	24. The Duel of Age and Youth

NEXT

* * *

Storm Troopers were dispatched to Dagobah the moment Anakin Skywalker had gotten word that Padme and Leia had safely escaped their captors. And while his beloved wife and daughter were probably settling in at the temple with Luke, under the careful watch of Padawans and Jedi alike. Anakin had a score to settle.

From above the tiny swamp-like planet, fire scorched most of its landscape until plumes of smoke rose to the sky. Drive the animals west and burn Yoda and his apprentice out of the jungle, had been his order. It was time to rid the galaxy of the villainy and scum of the Old Republic. the fate of the Galaxy nwo rested firmly in his hands. For the stranger supported by a life support suit and his master, the former Supreme Jedi Master Yoda, could tear the former Republic asunder with their re-emergence into the Republic.

Just when he had finally sorted things out both politically and militarily. Dissent was not allowed in the Empire, and in the minds of some, this had been misconstrued as the end to democracy and not the era of peace Anakin had thought himself to have ushered in.

Slavery in the Outer Rim, of which he and his mother had been victims, was outlawed in the New Republic. Murderers and violators of peace were routinely arrested and tried for acts of treason, and eventually executed until dissent and war had been phased out of their culture altogether. Some people didn't like the new way. They didn't like being moral and upright and secretly plotted an uprising. But the uprisings were quickly squashed, and opponents were made an example of.

Under the direction of his troops, Anakin landed east, despite the smoke that infiltrated his ship and threatened to overwhelm his lungs. Hate and anger of all that had remained unresolved for ten years made his chest swell and his adrenaline flow with a desire to kill. He leapt from the pilot's seat and left the ship, light saber already in hand as he descended the landing platform and walked toward the stranded vine covered space station.

From there, through the smoke he could already smell the charred flesh... plasma burns from a light saber. As he rounded the corner, feet sinking into the moist ground, Anakin was surprised to see two light sabers, one of them purple.

He pressed the button on the hilt of his weapon and raised his hand, alerting his descending troops to cease their attack on the noticeably overwhelmed Jedi. He could easily let the two them fall, but death would by storm trooper would be disgraceful. He wanted to kill them himself.

Yoda, had never looked more feeble and weak. Hardly a competitor. But his force powers were even stronger than Anakin had last remembered. Of course, he'd honed those skills for more than 800 years, but was still no match for him, Anakin thought. He could feel Yoda's force powers as they left the old man and flowed to his light saber hand.

"A traitor, shows himself without shame he does. But today, he will fall."

Anakin shrugged, a small curling the corner of his lips.

"The only traitor here is you and Master Windu," he said, acknowledging the identity of the man in the suit. "I'm not the one who hid on this rodent infested planet for ten years. You are the one who lived in shame."

"Accept insults from a child murderer, I do not."

Anakin sucked air into his chest. Smoke polluted air. "Had you not denied my rank and held me back, I would not have gone mad with rage. You're as much to blame as I am. I have atoned for my sins, and have changed my ways. But you and Master Windu cling to the old ways. Which is why I must destroy you."

"Destroy you will try."

"But fail, you surely will," Mace Windu asserted, brandishing his lightsaber.

His hands shook, a clear symptom of age and bad health. But Anakin knew, even in the suit Mace Windu was still a dangerous man. Especially when focused.

"You stole my wife and children, and kept them prisoner for ten years."

At this, Yoda started.

"Then know your wife, you do not if you believe, she was prisoner of Master Windu and I, and not the other way around."

There was something in the air that shifted. A tension of disbelief hung between them.

"Killed you a long time ago, we would have, when young and healthy."

"Liar!" Anakin said, chest swelling with renewed anger. "You kidnapped my wife. You let me believe she was dead. Stop your talking and fight!" he said, angling his weapon.

Yoda and Mace drew toward him, and the three Jedi circled each other in the clearing. "It was Padme's plan. A shame, you cannot see what is so obvious. But then, you never could."

"I'll deal with Padme when I return."

"You won't be going back," Mace said.

"Fall you will, as you should have, ten years ago," Yoda continued.

Anakin swung his light saber. Mace and Yoda returned in kind, stopping his blade mid-air.

The two held a fighter's stance, light saber's extended to block the brunt of Anakin's blow. But their defenses weakened as Anakin lowered his weapon using the strength of his upper torso to bear down upon the old men.

He held Yoda's eyes, at first, prepared to destroy him once and for all. But staring into his dark green face, a startling memory invaded Anakin's thoughts…. Of Yoda at temple, teaching the children. Teaching him.

Anakin stumbled back. "You're weak, old man." Flames roared behind them like a tidal wave, consuming the trees and the swamp land.

"And you're still the same confused boy you were when we first took you in," Mace countered.

"No thanks to you."

Anakin swung, spinning and meeting their blades as he waved to the surrounding storm troopers. "Arrest these traitors and take them into custody," he ordered.

Something had stopped him from killing Mace and Yoda. Something the old Jedi said about Padme.


	25. The Reunion, the alternate version

Chapter: The Reunion

**Author's note:** Okay, the last two chapters received tremendous backlash (on theforce dot net) and seems some of FF readers have the same opinion... Which is fine, it shows that readers are paying attention to the story. Because of the backlash, I decided not to do the twist (even though I loved it) because it doesn't completely gel with the earlier chapters and plotholes galore have abound as mentioned by some of the readers. I may pursue this angle as a different alternate story. At any rate, your reviews do matter, so feel free to share your opinions, whether critical or praise. **The new version of this chapter is below.**

As always, Thanks for reading. -CG aka HKY

* * *

To Anakin's surprise, Mace and Yoda traveled to Coruscant willingly as prisoners of the Republic. Perhaps the comforts of Dagobah, or lack thereof no longer held any appeal for them, Anakin thought with a mischievous smile. A Coruscant prison was paradise compared the simmering swampy planet. It was a shame, what the two Jedi leaders had been reduced to for ten years. Two men who had been privileged, living a life of luxury in the Jedi temple, Yoda for more than 800 years, and Mace, not long after the birth.

They clung to that privilege, despite the Jedi's teachings of detachment. The new Order held no such pretensions. The Jedi were allowed to live as flesh and blood men and women They were allowed to have feelings of passion, love, and even lust. The tenets of the Jedi and the Sith were One. He had balanced the Force.

But privilege was the reason Mace and Yoda refused to let go of the old ways. Thinking themselves above the rest of human and alien kind, Anakin thought with a mental scoff! They had never been poor, like he had, as a child. They would never know what that was like, until life on Dagobah had showed them first hand what others beings had suffered while they were away at the temple, deciding whose lives were worth saving and whose were not.

But Mace and Yoda had other motives for going back to Coruscant. Which was to expose someone, whose evil had gone undetected for many years. Someone who had been painted a victim but had secretly devised the fall of the Republic. Was the person Sith? Mace and Windu could not be sure. They had little proof. But the villain would be exposed and destroyed soon enough.

Luke flowed to their thoughts. The boy had escaped from Dagobah to destroy his father and failed.

Their respective ships landed, and the prisoners compliantly followed Anakin and the storm troopers to the Jedi temple. In the distance Anakin saw Obi Wan, Dorme, a young woman, and the pirate Han Solo tanding outside as the fleet of ships arrived.

Anakin hoped Obi Wan would not greet his former masters as friends, but as enemies to the Republic. He felt a twinge of doubt. What if Obi Wan joined his masters and tried to destroy them together? Obi Wan, Anakin was not certain he could beat. Nor was he certain he'd ever want to.

Anakin's moment of quickly passed, however. He had someone else on his mind. He could feel her, nearby, somewhere in the temple.

He approached the group, and saw that Obi Wan had a look of concern in his eyes, the pirate a wry grin, and the young woman with two large buns on each side of her head, a look of wonder. She raced toward him, a smile on her face, tan linen dress flowing in the breeze. He recognized his daughter instantly.

"Father!" Leia cried.

Anakin broke free of his entourage and rushed to Leia. She leapt into his arms and he spun her around, squeezing her petite body in his arms, relieved she didn't hate him like her brother.

"Leia…" Anakin whispered, smoothing wisps of hair away from her face. "I missed you," he said, suddenly overcome with emotion.

"I missed you too, father. I didn't believe a word they said about you…" she blurted. "I'm proud that you're my father!" she insisted.

Her words hit his heart like a blast from a blaster gun. It was the first time in many years anyone had ever shown him such affection. He hugged her again and Leia pressed her head against his chest.

"But you want to see mother, now… don't you?" she said, looking up to meet his eyes. He knew, her ability to sense feelings was already strong.

"I have to see her, Leia. It's urgent. We'll talk and catch up on old times as soon as I'm done."

"You're not going to fight, are you?" Leia's eyebrows pressed down into a frown.

Anakin looked down. "I'll do the best I can," he answered.

"Please, father…" Leia said as she released his mechanical hand.

"Obi Wan has arranged a homecoming celebration for you and Luke."

"But Luke doesn't want to come home." Then leaning closer and bringing her voice down to a whisper… "He said you were evil. Father, I don't know what to do with him."

"He's doing exactly what I should have done for my mother. Protect her."

Leia released her father and he turned and raced into the temple, having already sensed where Padme waited. He ran to the veranda overlooking the garden just beyond the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

His heart pounded and his blood raced. He stopped to catch his breath, but not because he was tired. When he was done, he composed himself and strode through the veranda doors and lo! Padme stood overlooking the balcony as graceful and elegant as she had ever been.

She wore a sheer sky blue cloak with soft metallic lining. Beneath, he could see a strapless corn silk dress with matching gloves, similar to the leather outfit she wore on Naboo so many years ago when they first fell in love. A thin chain with a wooden charm adorned her neck.

Her hair fell in soft long curls that cascaded down her shoulders and back.

Without turning around, Padme spoke…

"What took you so long?" she said. With a devious countenance she turned and smirked. Her dark brown eyes glowed like amber colored embers in a dying flame. She had waited nervously for several hours, wondering if he would be angry, happy, or even sad. She didn't know what to expect, but seeing him, she recognized the intense look of longing that filled his eyes and was put at ease.

Anakin's heart kicked up a pace. He was so overwhelmed he couldn't speak. "I-- I… missed you so much Padme…" he stuttered. He strode to her, but was surprised when Padme backed away.

"Don't' come near me," she warned.

Anakin caught her by the arm and cupped her chin.

_"What are you doing?"_

"Giving you a proper greeting," he answered. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You're still mad at me," he observed.

Padme turned her head and gazed into Coruscant's darkening sky. "There are things that must be settled between us. Once and for all."

"If you think I'm going to let you go, the answer is no."

"It's not your choice, Anakin. I'm tired of everyone making decisions for me. Deciding where I go, where I should stay, what my children should learn."

"If you mean Master Yoda and Master Windu, I've already taken care of them. They're going to pay for kidnapping the woman I love and my children. They did it to get back at me. They should be executed for what they did!"

"Stop it!" Padme said. "Don't talk like that. Master Yoda and Master Windu deserve to be set free. I decided to stay on Dagobah. It was my choice."

"Then you're responsible for turning my children against me…" Anakin said.

"You did that on your own."

"I faked your death? I hid on a remote planet for ten years?" he answered, chest rising and falling breathlessly.

"You're hurting me…"

Padme shrugged out of his mechanical grasp and rubbed her arm. She started toward across the veranda, and without looking over her shoulder knew he was hot on her heels.

"Don't walk away from me," he demanded.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him again. "Where are you going?"

"To get my life back!" Padme said.

"Without me?"

He squeezed her wrists, pinning them against his chest. His mechanical hand locked around them like handcuffs.

"I don't want to hate you Anakin."

"You don't hate me, Padme. You love me. You always will."

"Not when you're like this."

"Like what?" he roared. "Do you love someone else? Is that why you ran away? Who is it? Mace Windu? I'll kill him-"

"Stop it, Anakin!"

The look in her eyes stopped him cold in his tracks. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't' lose it, and already he'd gone off the deep end. What was it about Padme that made him insane? Pushed him so far over the edge that he didn't realize what he was doing? That he was hurting her?

Composing himself, he let her go. "I'm-I'm sorry," he begged. "If you want to go…"

"Is something wrong?" a voice called.

Anakin tore his eyes away from Padme's face and looked toward the door. Obi Wan walked out and met them on the veranda.

"The festivities have begun. You may find it a little embarrassing, Senator Amidala, but all of Coruscant have been apprised of your return. The news that you're still alive has been wildly exciting. Everyone is happy to see you."

Collecting herself, Padme forced a smile. "Thank you, Obi Wan," she replied, accepting his extended hand.

"Anakin? You are coming to the celebration?"

Anakin met Padme's eyes, a quiet warning within them. "Padme was just explaining the circumstances surrounding her disappearance."

"Oh, Anakin. Let us discuss that bit of dreary news another time. There is much to be grateful for and plenty of celebrating to do."

Anakin reluctantly nodded and followed Obi Wan and Padme down the hall.


	26. Hot and Heavy

Chapter: Hot and Heavy

**Author's note:** For those of you who read the previous version of Chapter 26, it has been completely re-written along with Chapter 25. I did receive tremendous backlash (on theforce dot net) and seems some of FF readers have the same opinion... Which is fine, it shows that readers are paying attention to the story. Because of the backlash, I decided not to do the twist (even though I loved it) because it doesn't completely gel with the earlier chapters and plotholes galore have abound as mentioned by some of the readers. I may pursue this angle as a different alternate story. At any rate, your reviews do matter, so feel free to share your opinions, whether critical or praise. **The new version of this chapter is below.**

As always, Thanks for reading. -CG aka HKY

* * *

The celebration saw citizens of Coruscant lined along the streets, a major fireworks display, and music. Street vendors had even dragged their sales carts onto the sidewalks after dark.

Senators and Jedi milled about, laughing merrily amid talk of current events. Luke and Leia whispered to one another in the corridor of the Jedi Temple, and Han Solo leaned against his ship with Chewbacca, nursing a glass of rum.

Padme saw Obi Wan and Dorme, and was surprised to see his hand resting casually against the curve of her back. He turned and looked at her, having sensed her eyes upon them, meeting her curiosity with a smile.

Padme's personal space was soon under assault by a man who introduced himself as Tar Squeen, last seen near the Jedi temple having followed Anakin into the subway with a proposition to convince the courts to execute Luke.

Embarrassed, the man smiled. "Ah, Senator Amidala. I am so happy to see you. SO many of us are. We were under the impression that you were dead. Such tragic news. There was a universal day of mourning implemented by the emperor, y'know. But we are so glad you're alive. Though, some may be unhappy about the withdrawal of a universal holiday. It is likely workers will no longer have the day off."

"Perhaps," said Padme with a smile, "The emperor may consider an alternative holiday to celebrate my return. Not that I should think myself so important. But it would help to even things out."

"Ah! Still the diplomat!" Tar exclaimed. "It is truly a pleasure to have you in our midst again. I'm sure the emperor is very happy about your return."

Padme only smiled. She looked across the garden and found Anakin among the crowd… staring at her.

"Tis' strange," Padme said. "I'm sorry, but I don't quite remember you."

"Well, I've been a member of the senate for several decades now. We were members of the same board. The League of 10,000. But I should not be offended though, time does diminish the memory sometimes, though not often in a woman so young."

If only, Padme thought… the man could lasso his tongue and zip his mouth closed. His commentary was inappropriate and tiring.

"I'm sorry. The past few years have been quite stressful."

"Indeed, indeed," said Tar, nodding his head. "I've recently become aware that you have a son and daughter. And that your son was put in prison by the emperor."

"Yes, a misunderstanding," Padme said, turning around.

"Oh, if only I had known! I would not have embarrassed myself. Will you be staying at the Temple as an honorary guest? Or staying in the senatorial complex?"

"I'm not sure. The emperor and I haven't discussed that yet."

"OH, I'm sure you'll be quite fine in your old apartment. The emperor kept it exactly as you left it. A very sentimental man, for someone with so strong an iron fist. We've enjoyed many years of peace as a result of the emperor's directives. He is very good at what he does, but not much the diplomat. You shall probably balance him quite nicely in that regard."

"It was very nice to meet you again, Senator Squeen. But I must excuse myself, I am very tired. It has been a long day, and I've had a very long trip."

"Oh. That is odd. I heard the pirate who escorted you here used light speed. Such a fine feature isn't it, for a ship? I should like to travel often by such a means."

"Oh very good, Senator. I must go now," Padme replied.

She then turned and quickly escaped, and hurried toward some of the cruisers parked outside of the temple. After looking around, and feeling a bit confused about the newer models, she recognized an older vehicle. One she was sure she knew how to drive. She wasn't lying when she told Tar Squeen how tired she was. If Anakin had left her old apartment as it was, then it was unlikely that her security code had changed. The code they used was the numerical date of their secret wedding.

The ship started with some trouble at first, and chugged and gasped as it lifted toward the sky. And she was off. Happy to have a night's rest. She would call the children, who had already been placed at the temple when she got there.

The cruiser landed on top of the senatorial apartments and Padme took a freight elevator two floors below her own, and took the stairs up. She had not been in the apartment since the children were born. Before they were born. She typed the security code into the door and walked inside. To her surprise, it had not been changed, just as Tar had said.

She shrugged out of the sheer blue cloak and walked across the living room. The apartment seemed so much smaller now. But it was hers. It was j ust as she remembered, only the furniture had been covered in white sheets which had been coated with dust.

She yanked a sheet off of the sofa and gasped with delight at seeing her old furniture. Then walked around, removing the sheets from the tables and lamps.

When she was done she opened the refrigerator and found nothing inside.

Nothing to eat, but it was fine. She'd eaten enough at the party.

She thought about Master Windu and Master Yoda. She was worried about them.

But would Anakin free them? Or were they considered a threat? Two dwindling old men?

Deep in thought, she traveled absent-mindedly to the patio which overlooked the city. She could see the party from clear across town, from where she stood. The lights, the smoke, and even hear the music.

She hugged her arms to herself and sighed. This is only the beginning, she thought. 'My life is mine to keep…'

After a few moments of solitude, and trying to adjust to the changes, she gave up. It was just too strange. The apartment, how tiny it looked to her now. The children… The Republic… all of her old friends and padawans gone. The apartment left her feeling hollow as she reminisced the past.

'Things change,' she told herself. But despite everything that happened, her love for Anakin and Obi Wan remained the same.

She wandered to the bedroom and looked around. Her vanity had not been covered, and was coated with dirt. She wiped a smudge of dust from the mirror and stared at her reflection. The gentle lines in her face, her hair, which was much longer than it used to be. She stared for so long, and stood so still, that she shrieked at the sudden movement behind her and the reflection that appeared.

Anakin had come into the apartment so quietly that she didn't hear the door or open and close. She spun around, gazing at him with an alarmed look in her eyes.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Where else would you go?" he answered.

She shrunk as he walked toward her then drifted away from to the side of the bed.

"I'm tired, Anakin. I don't want to fight with you. And I don't want to talk about my time on Dagobah."

"I didn't come here to talk about that," he said, unclipping his light saber from his belt. He sat it on the nightstand.

"Then what do you want?" she asked.

He walked slowly across the room, each step deliberate, melodic, and teasing, one foot crossing over the other. His smoldering countenance reducing her to a clumsy fool. She knocked a vase over from a nearby shelf onto the floor. Anakin stopped then stood directly before her and held her gaze as he reached over her shoulder and unzipped the back of her dress.

Padme exhaled, and wondered how she might catch her next breath.

"I have a surprise for you."

Taken off guard, she instantly smiled. "What is it?" Padme asked.

"I'll show you in the morning," he whispered.

She chewed her bottom lip then released it as he drew close to her face and licked her lips with his tongue. She tried not to breathe so hard, but her heart was beating through her flesh.

"Anakin?" she protested. But her voice was weak, even to her own ears. He swooped low and lifted her high, her dress rising above her thighs. He laid her on the bed.

His hands were hot on her skin.

He ripped his shirt open and the buttons flew hither and thither. She ran her fingers through his long wavy dirty blonde strands as his lips coursed up and down her thigh ,and hands rose to her breasts. Her legs shook with anticipation.

He unbuckled his pants. His body was hard against her. Hard and muscular.

She let out a moan of rapture. And didn't miss her dress as it was flung across the room, landing across the top of the vanity and its mirror.


	27. House Rules

* * *

Flashes of the previous night startled Padme awake. Intrusions that made her face turn red. She untangled her body from the hardened sweaty mass beside her, dragging the sheet with her out of bed. He stirred, gripping the other end until he had snapped it completely away as he rolled over, leaving her exposed in the cool morning air.

She grabbed her disheveled dress from the floor and covered herself. He whispered something about 'don't leave' and 'Padme'. She turned, afraid that she had awakened him. But Anakin's eyes were still closed. He must have been dreaming. He slept like a log.

She tip toed around the room, looking for something to wear. Surely, she'd left something behind. She opened each drawer, and searched the closets until she'd found an old summer dress. She took it with her into the bathroom and took a shower.

After a thorough scrub she tenatively stuck her head out of the bathroom door and looked at the bed. Anakin was nowhere to be seen. All that remained was the disheveled sheets and blankets they'd slept under.

"Are you done yet?" a voice called.

"I, uh… think so…" she replied.

Padme left the bathroom, and carefully walked to the living room in her bare feet.

"Come see the surprise," Anakin ordered.

"What is it?" she said, looking curiously about the room.

Two shiny metallic droids stood near the door. One tall and gold, the other short.

"Artoo and Threepio!" Padme exclaimed.

"Oh, dear, Threepio exclaimed. We are so happy to see you, milady."

"And I am happy to see you. Thank you, Anakin," Padme said. "I've missed you. My favorite droids."

"It is unusual, that anyone should miss a droid. I appreciate your goodness, milady. What shall I do for you today? The apartment could use some tidying. Master Skywalker tells us you're back for good."

"I wouldn't say exactly that, Threepio," Padme replied, casting Anakin a look. "I haven't quite decided what I will do."

Anakin folded both arms across his chest. The mechanical one was exposed and gleamed brighter than Threepio's gold plates.

"There's nothing left to decide," Anakin replied. "You already gave your answer last night."

"Oh dear," started Threepio nervously "I think I'm wanted in the kitchen, aren't we, Artoo?"

The little droid chirped and both excused themselves to the kitchen.

"It was just a night, Anakin. It can't happen again," Padme said.

"Why not?" he asked, flopping on top of the sofa.

"Because… I don't want to send you the wrong message."

"And you weren't sending me the wrong message last night?"

Padme blew her breath impatiently. Anakin grabbed her by the arm and pulled her onto his lap. She fell, hip pressed into the sofa cushion, arms resting against his shoulders.

"Please, just…"

He combed his fingers through her loosened strands and kissed her on the lips. She was relieved, rescued when the door bell rang.

He moved her aside, and waited as Padme answered the door. "Who could be calling? Who would know where I am?"

"Tell whoever it is to go away," Anakin said, swapping her on the backside with his own hand. "I'm taking a shower," he continued, walking toward the bathroom. She turned and gave him the angriest look he'd ever seen her make.

Padme strolled toward the door. She looked through the peephole, and saw Luke on the other side. She pulled the door open and rushed into his arms before dragging him inside.

He looked stubbornly across the room, blue eyes as clear as the sky.

"Father was looking for you last night."

"I know," she said, lowering her eyes. "We hardly had a chance to talk, Luke. But I'm so glad, you've been able to reconcile, with him."

"Who said anything about reconciling?"

"But I saw you talking to him last night at the party," she said.

"Have you any idea what we talked about?"

Luke sat on her sofa. He reminded her so much of Anakin when he was young, that she looked at him twice.

"No, he didn't mention anything peculiar. Luke…" she said, taking his hands into hers. His fingers closed around her palm, pinching and strong like Anakin's mechanical hand. Padme gave him a quizzical look. "Why are you wearing that glove?" Had her son been injured?

"Ask father."

"What do you mean?"

Luke opened and closed his fist. Padme stood.

"He didn't!" she exclaimed.

"Believe what you want mother."

"Anakin wouldn't take your hand. He wouldn't. I can't believe he would do that," she said, eyes watering.

"Have you seen talked to him yet?"

"Why?" Anakin strongly replied, walking into the room shirtless, and in a pair of loose fitting pajama pants that cinched at the waist. Drips of water trickled down his spine and the center of his chest. There was a towel wrapped around his neck.

Luke looked from Anakin to Padme, disgust in his eyes. "You've been here less than a day, and you've already let him back into your bed."

"Luke!" Padme exclaimed.

"Well it's true."

"Apologize to your mother at once," Anakin demanded.

"What are you going to do? Take my leg? Isn't that what you told me?"

Padme turned shocked eyes onto Anakin.

"Did you tell him that? Did you do something to hurt Luke?" she asked.

"He wouldn't tell me where you were."

"So you cut his hand off!" Padme shrieked, backing away with a look of horror in her eyes.

"If I didn't do it, someone else would have done it or much worse. He was arrogant, and challenged me when he wasn't prepared to fight. It was hard lesson to learn and it was time he learned it. Just as I did. What was I supposed to do? Let him kill me?"

"And this is how you teach your son to become a man? I suppose, the way Obi Wan raised you? With iron fist? IS that what you want to do?"

"I have no regrets," Anakin said.

"Mother, gather your things. You're coming with me," Luke said, latching onto her arm.

"I'm the parent, I'll decide when I go and who I am going with."

"So you're staying here? With _HIM_?"

"Anakin was just leaving," Padme replied.

Anakin and Luke exchanged hurt looks. The father recognized in his son the teen angst he'd suffered from as a youth, and decided to try patience. But it was hard. Very hard, Anakin decided.

"Fine," he answered. "But we'll pick up where we left off... tonight."

"UH! What is that mother? Some type of innuendo?" Luke exclaimed.

"This is my last warning, Luke. Watch your tongue."

Anakin gripped the boy by his collar.

"Don't touch him! Don't ever touch him again," Padme said.

"I won't hurt him," Anakin replied, and dragged Luke out of the apartment. "But it's time to set some house rules."


	28. Part One The Finale

**Part one: THE FINALE**

**Author's note: The first half of the two-part story finale. **

As always, thanks for reading... CG

* * *

Padme stood on the other side of the door, hand prepared to type the security code to lock the door behind her husband and child, when a sinking feeling suddenly overcame her. She felt…depressed. Luke hated Anakin, and Anakin was thisclose to strangling him. At the root of it all was two men vying for a wife and mother's love.

Anakin seemed to want both. His mother, whom he could not have. His wife, whom he had been denied. Since her return, he teetered so dangerously close to the dark side, she wished she had not returned at all. Would he hurt his own son more than he already had? Was this her Anakin? Or had she only seen the bad in him and not the good he did or meant to do? Was she as much a problem as he? Did anyone believe in him? Did anyone love him as he much as he deserved to be loved? Is that why he fought so hard and was so desperate to keep her close? Was she guilty of pushing him over the edge all the years, in refusing to love him because she was angry?

Something had to be done. Something to undo all the wrong that had been done tp the Republic and to her family….and it all came down to her.

She and Master Yoda had discussed the possibilities after Padme's disappearance. 'Was the galaxy better off without her?' he asked. Anakin had been maniacal, but after her fake death, he evolved into a better man.

At her welcome home celebration, she heard about Anakin's ample charity, his struggle to maintain the peace, and all the other good things he'd done in ten years she'd been away. She learned about the compensation and apologies he'd given to angry parents who lost their children to the slaughter at the Jedi Temple. She heard about his dedication there, in restoring the Temple to its former glory, and doing his best to honor his "Chosen One" duties. But as long as she was alive, he would never become the man he could be.

Padme opened the door and ran outside, catching Luke and Anakin before they took the stairs two floors down to the elevator. She stood near the exit, hands on her hips.

"If there's going to be a discussion about house rules, then I deserve to be a part of the conversation. Come back inside," she said, turning on her heels.

Luke shirked himself out of Anakin's grasp and followed Padme inside of the apartment. She waited until they were inside then closed the door behind them.

"Leia should be here," Padme said.

"Then we'll wait on her," Anakin answered.

Padme used the holovoid to contact the temple and asked Obi Wan and Dorme to send Leia straight away. While they waited, Luke leaning back onto the sofa with a bored look on his face, and Anakin watching him intently, Padme went into the kitchen. She was relieved that Anakin had had the foresight to bring groceries into the house with Threepio and Artoo.

She left the kitchen then went into the bedroom to find the discarded dress she'd worn the night before. She'd left it on the side of the bed. Padme grabbed it then reached into the pocket and found a small piece of tin foil, unraveled it, revealing a fica leave she'd hidden inside. The fica had been given to her by Yoda. He told, when the time came, she would know what to do with it.

Padme stared at the small red leaf. Then digging her hand into the other pocket of her dress, she found another piece of tin foil. She opened it, and inside was a small glob of waxy substance. She cringed, folded the tin foil then hid the small tin foil in a compartment beneath the entire vanity where Anakin could not find it.

Padme went back to the fica leaf in her hand. Closing her eyes and sighing heavily she ate it.

When she was done chewing the fibrous leaf, she went back to the kitchen and prepared drinks and biscuits, with Threepio's assistance, and splayed them across a silver tray. She carried the goodies into the living room some standard minutes later and sat them on the table.

"Eat," she demanded, then turned on her heels and strode out. She had nothing to say to either of her men before her daughter arrived. There would have to be some changes if the family was going to survive. And the way things were going, Anakin and Luke just might kill each other first. Soon, they would be forced to realize, that they were going to need each other more than ever.

Padme jumped at the sound of the doorbell and ran to the door before Luke or Anakin could leave their seats to answer. She looked through the peephole and saw Leia, and drew her daughter inside with a hug. She closed her eyes, squeezing the girl in her arms with a big motherly hug. Obi Wan stood behind Leia. Dorme was with them too.

"Is something wrong?" Obi Wan asked, gazing curiously at the exchange between mother and daughter.

Padme lowered her eyes, hiding them from Obi Wan's intrusive gaze.

"We're having a serious discussion. You're just as much a part of this family as the rest of us. Come inside."

Anakin opened his mouth in protest, wanting a more private discussion but decided to allow it.

Dorme waited on the other side of the door. "I should leave…" she said.

But Obi Wan held her hand.

"Come in," Padme tersely replied. She had not forgotten the past or what Dorme had done to come between herself and Anakin. But it was over now. If Obi Wan could forgive her, then she would treat her with kindness.

Dorme , Obi Wan, and Leia sat down, curious looks on their faces.

"I gathered everyone here because I have an announcement to make."

The group exchanged curious glances. Anakin and Obi Wan watch in apt attention.

"Anakin, I want you here, because you are the person I wish to appeal to the most. Obi Wan, I asked you to be here, because you are the wisest of us all, and could easily make the most sense of what I have done."

"What have you done?" Anakin asked, slowly growing uneasy.

"Children, I've asked you to be here in attendance, because I love you most of all, and my decision will affect you the most gravely. I must appeal to your courage and bravery."

"Mom…" Leia said. "What are you talking about? You're scaring me…" she said, holding tight to Luke's hand.

Padme looked to Dorme last. "I have asked that you come here, because I have heard about all the good you've done at the temple the past ten years."

"What is it Padme?" Anakin asked again.

"I ate a fica leaf."

Luke and Leia looked to the adults with questioning looks on their faces.

"What's a fica leaf?" Luke asked.

Anakin rose from his seat on the sofa and walked to Padme. He gripped her by the arms and held her eyes. "It's a poisonous leaf. The Jedi have used it for thousands of years to put injured soldiers, or even animals to sleep. Permanently. Death usually occurs within 72 hours… Depending on the strength of the dosage. There's no antidote. Padme… what have you done?" he asked, tears filling his eyes.

"It was the only way," she answered.

"To do what?"

"It was the only way to get you to listen to me."

He stared at Padme in disbelief for so long it took him a minute before he realized he was no longer breathing. Luke and Leia clasped each other's hands, a horrible look in their eyes.

"What have I done?" Anakin said, and fell to his knees in a huddle around her legs.

"It's not all your fault, Anakin. We've all made our share of mistakes."

Anakin looked over his shoulder at Obi-Wan, a pleading look in his eyes. "Do you know of an antidote? Is there something we can do? How could you do this, Padme?"

"There is an antidote, but the ingredients are as rare as the fica leaf and thought to be extinct. The ingredients must be prepared and would take several days to reach its potency. Fica leaves are known to have been found on Dagobah."

"Father, we could save mother. We go there immediately! I should know where to find them," Luke cried, holding even tighter to Leia. But Padme stood firmly resolved in acceptance of her fate, if need be.

"We can't," Anakin sobbed against her lap, hands around her waist. "I ordered the troops to burn Dagobah from east to west. To leave nothing in their wake, not a creature, not even the foliage." It was as though he'd killed Padme himself.

Cries of shock rose across the room. Obi Wan shook his head.

Padme took Anakin by the hand and pulled him away from her legs, he reluctantly stood, shoulders pathetically hunched over as he shook his head in disbelief. "I have a list of demands," she said. "The first, is that Master Yoda and Master Windu must be set free."

"The courts will decide their fate. This is Master Yoda's fault. He gave you the fica leaves. He did this to you-" Anakin started. But Padme shook her head.

"You must be fair to them," she replied. "You must let democracy resume if there is to be peace in the long term."

"This isn't a democracy Padme. _This…_ is a Republic. You're a politician. You understand the difference." He pulled Padme close. "But I don't care about politics. How can you discuss the courts and Master Yoda and Windu now? Please, tell us how to save you Padme. You must know…you wouldn't do this to yourself if there wasn't a way out."

Padme turned her face away and prayed he would not sense the truth.

"You have the antidote," Anakin said.

"I won't take it," she replied.

With renewed vigor, Anakin stalked across the room and opened a cabinet drawer. He searched through each one, growing maniacal as each new hiding place gave him no favorable result.

"You can't force me to take the antidote."

"What about Luke and Leia?" he demanded.

"I'll do more harm to them alive than I'll do dead." As long as she was around, there would always be a rift between him and the children. Without her, they would have little choice but to rely on each other. Anakin would be a good man, as long as she wasn't around, Padme thought. She had always blamed herself for the massacre at the temple, for his cruelty to her when she refused to forgive him, in denying him the love he wanted to so desperately. In her mind, she was making things right.

"That's not true," he barked, storming into the kitchen. Anakin ripped the cupboards open and searched maniacally through every shelf.

Padme looked around, her heart quickening. The room began to spin.

The others watched in stunned silence as Anakin returned, a bead of sweat trickling down his face. He stood a few paces away from Padme, hands on his hips.

"I want the antidote."

"I won't take it," she said, gasping and holding her chest.

"When do the symptoms take effect?" Dorme asked.

"Immediately," Obi Wan answered.

Padme moved toward a seat, which seemed further and further away as her vision blurred. She began to collapse. But Obi Wan raced to her side and gave her physical support. He lead her to the sofa. The kids leapt out of their seats, and gave her pillows. Obi Wan and Dorme propped her feet high to keep blood flowing to her heart.

"Milady!" Dorme said. "You must take the antidote. "Please tell us where to find it."

Anakin stalked toward the sofa. "When did you take the fica leaves?"

"Not long ago. This morning before Leia arrived."

"Luke is right. 72 hours will give us enough time to find the leaves to help us make the antidote."

Obi Wan shook his head. "The antidote takes days to prepare. She'll be dead before it's ready."

"I won't take 72 hours. I'll come right back."

"You don't understand… Anakin, the leaves have already poisoned her blood and will eventually cut the flow of oxygen to her heart. The poison will cause the oxygen in her blood cells to evaporate. Destruction has already begun. In 24 hours, she'll have reached the point of no return."

Anakin gave Padme a look that nearly stopped her heart on sight. He lowered his head. She closed her eyes and squeezed his hand.

"I can't lose you again," he mumbled.

"The first ten hours, Padme will experience a rapid decline in health. She will suffer flu-like symptoms, blurred vision, hysteria, and fever. When 24 hours have passed, she will be at the point of no – return. We will have no way to save her. The next forty-eight hours, she will begin a rapid decline in her mental faculties."

Luke let out a stunned cry. "Mother, please… tell us where to find the antidote."

Padme coughed and turned her head, struggling to catch her breath. Leia raced to the kitchen and poured her mother a glass of water then quickly returned. "Thank you Leia," Padme stanchly replied. "I feel hot… but strangely also a sensation of being cold," she rambled.

"Must be a fever. If your body is scorching hot, your body is going to feel cold in room temperature," Dorme answered. "What do you want Master Skwalker to do?"

"Free Master Windu and Master Yoda. And step down as emperor," she panted. "Reconcile with our children. We can become a family again. We don't need politics, we don't need to the Jedi anymore, or any of those things. Step down as emperor and come back to me."

"I can't…" Anakin replied. He was now torn between feelings of resentment, anger, and fear. He couldn't' lose her. Not again. But he couldn't lose everything he'd built in the past fifteen years, either.

"Then you must decide, Anakin…whether you are willing to lose Padme, or your hold on the Republic," Obi Wan said.

Luke and Leia found each other in an embrace, nervously awaiting their father's answer.

"No," Anakin said. "Padme must tell us where to find the antidote."

"Then she's doomed," Luke said, bursting into tears.


	29. Part Two The Finale

**Part Two: THE FINALE**

**Author's note: The second half of what has become a three-part story finale. lol**

As always, thanks for reading... CG

* * *

In the ensuing madness following her announcement and demands, Padme Naberrie-Skywalker had drifted into a tiresome sleep on the sofa, allowing the others to do as they always did, in trying to decide what was best for HER.

Last she'd heard, Luke and Anakin were working together to find an antidote, comprising a list of all the spiritual healers in Coruscant. Anyone nearby, who might already have an antidote prepared.

She was pleased her son and husband were on the same terms, sharing a common goal. But were their efforts futile? Strangely, Padme was at peace with whatever the decided outcome of her poisoning should be. When she saw Luke's arm, what Anakin had done… she thought about her husband's arm, and what Count Dooku had done to him. She felt a terrible sickness inside, and a desire to end it all. There seemed there was no end in sight to all the violence. It was all a terrible and vicious cycle.

If father could hurt son, and a mentor could hurt his own pupil, there could be very little goodness left in the world or the galaxy itself. How could Anakin hurt his own son when he should be protecting him? She told herself at an early age, that she could never live in a in a galaxy full of disharmony, violence, and hatred. It was the reason she became a politician in the first place. Look how miserably she'd fail. Instead of curtailing violence, her existence had become the source of it. Through her husband. Because of this, deep in her heart, Padme Naberrie-Skywalker decided she didn't want to live anymore. She'd simply lost the will. For in her husband's work, there was violence to end violence. A rationale, in which v_iolence was used _to make peace. And diplomacy, which her era and the eras before had tried to usher in, had only brought more war.

But the one thing Padme thought she could influence, was the relationship between her husband and children. How useless she'd been! How overstated her importance and belief of their love. Where was the love? Dwindled by time?

But maybe, just maybe, she thought, Anakin, will realize the extent of his own greed and remember the love he once felt for her. Perhaps he will honor her final wishes, reunite with his son… and step down as emperor.

Her friends, Master Yoda and Mace Windu, two very old men, were deep in her heart. Along with Obi wan, they were the last remaining Jedi. The last of the old Order. How could Anakin kill them after what he'd done at the temple?

Once again, he would kill to prove his love for her, in punishing them for keeping her away, but refused to step down as emperor, which would really prove her worth.

She missed the old Anakin, the poor little Ani from Tattoine, whose only ambition was her love. Not the man who couldn't decide what mattered to him more. Wealth, power, or his beloved wife. Fifteen years ago, the choice would have already been made. Or would it?

His response to Obi Wan filled Padme with terrible dread. She fought the tears that stung her eyes.

Anakin held her hand. "I know you didn't mean to hurt us. That you mean well. Luke and I will find a cure for you."

Padme turned her head, rolling her eyes open. "But I don't want a cure."

Anakin drew close to her face, a desperate look in his eyes. "I can't lose you Padme, not again. I'll do anything in my power to stop it."

"Then you know exactly what you must do," she answered.

"Anything but that," he said, setting his jaw determinedly.

Padme turned her head. "Anakin, I'm cold."

"I'll take you to bed."

"That will be best," Dorme said. "I will call the med center and order a med droid. Maybe an oxygen feed will delay Milady's infirmity."

"Excellent idea, Dorme," Obi Wan commended.

Anakin drew Padme into his arms and carried her into the bedroom. His arms were weak with the fear that he could be carrying his beloved Padme to her final resting place.

He settled her down, and wished the bed had been made. He would talk to Threepio of cleaning their room and keeping things tidy while Padme was down.

He sat beside her and drew the blanket over her body. "This is the most foolish thing you've ever done," Anakin said.

"I did it for a good reason," Padme said. "I did it for us."

"Political grand-standing and Filabusting is what it is. I can't step down…Padme, I'm sorry... but the Republic will collapse into a state of chaos and violence without me."

"Then let it collapse," she said, holding his hand. "You were never supposed to be an Emperor, Anakin. You were always a Jedi."

"When I fell in love with you everything changed. So did my ambitions. The Jedi forbade our union."

"But we're past that now."

"I'll find the cure, Padme."

"And if you don't?"

"I will," Anakin replied. "Obi Wan and Luke will help me."

"You've put your differences aside?" she asked, hope in her eyes.

"Me and Luke? For now. But he'll never forgive me. He doesn't regard or esteem me the same as he does Obi Wan, Master Yoda, or Mace Windu."

Padme shrugged and hugged her arms around her body, shuddering from the cold.

"You're his father. And he feels abandoned by you. You can't resent him for that. He's just a boy."

"I know. I love him."

"You do?"

"Of course I do. I'm not a monster, Padme. How could I not love our children? My own son? Luke is confused. He will love me in time."

"He loves you now," Padme reiterated.

Anakin sighed. "It's been three hours since you took the poison. I want to stay with you, but I have to find the antidote. You'll forgive me for not being here?"

Padme nodded. "I've already forgiven you," she whispered. "For everything."

"Then why did you eat the fica leaf?"

"Because I was tired," she answered.

"This isn't the Padme I know. The Padme I love would never give up."

"I won't give up. I refuse to be a part of this empire. I can't bear it. It's wrong."

Anakin stood, and without a look back, parted from the room. To look back would be too bleak.

Padme had already given up. Even if he stepped down, she would let herself die, he thought. He had to find the cure.

* * *

In the living room, Luke and Obi Wan were discussing the various healers on Coruscant. "There's a cantina in the sub-levels. A healer who goes by the name Sahira is known for her poisons. She won't talk to an official, though."

"We'll make her talk," Anakin interrupted, walking into the room.

"Your way is what got us in the situation to begin with," Luke said. " We'll do it mother's way. We'll try diplomacy."

"And if that doesn't work, we'll try it my way."

"Torture?" Luke asked. "Like the torture inflicted on me in prison? If you didn't force me to tell you where mother and Leia was, she would not be on Coruscant and would not have taken the poison."

"Luke…" Obi Wan said. "The division between you and Anakin is ripping your mother apart."

It was angriest Luke had ever heard him. Or rather. The least serene he'd ever heard him.

"Frankly, I'm certain your mother has lost the will to go on because of it. Let us focus on saving Padme, and sort through the rest of it later. I sense, she worries that you and your father will eventually kill each other. What mother could want to live to see such a day? She's forcing you to rely on each other now. Someday, the three of you may be all you have left in this world to love."

Anakin sat on the sofa. "I can't live without her," he quivered. Obi Wan laid a consoling hand on his back.

"But if we save mother, and you and Luke fight, what will keep her from losing her will to live again? You're killing her..."

"The one demand the two of you can meet, is Padme's demand that the two of you should get along. If you meet her half-way, perhaps she will relent and take the antidote."

Luke squared his shoulders. "I'll agree if father does."

"There's no agreement to be made. I have no problem with Luke. He's just a boy. He's my son."

Luke gave him a surprised look.

"If we tell mother now, perhaps she will take the antidote and we can put this awful business behind us," Leia said.

Luke and Anakin went to Padme's bedroom and found her soundly asleep. Anakin sat on the edge of her bed, and tenderly caressed the side of her face. "Luke and I have agreed to reconcile. To put our fighting behind us," he said.

And when she didn't respond, he repeated the statement and watched as her eyes slowly fluttered opened. She awoke and covered his hand with her own, which rested on the side of her face. "Have you really?" she asked, looking from Luke to Anakin.

"I have never broken a promise to you and never will. We are done. Father and I will never fight again. How are you feeling?"

Luke sat on the opposite side of the bed and held her other hand.

"At peace," she answered.

Anakin looked at Luke.

"Will you take the antidote now?" Anakin asked. "You must take the antidote Padme."

"And what if I don't want to?" she answered. "I can only think of peace now…and you, Ani," she said, holding his hand. "And our family."

"Then why are you leaving us?" Luke demanded.

"When you can't prevent your son having his hand cut off in violent duel, you may ask me then."

"But that won't happen mother... I didn't mean to disappoint you," he cried.

"You did a foolish thing, Luke. You disobeyed me, and ran off to fight your father. And look what happened. And you Anakin, behaved abominably. Against your own son… and you destroyed my life's work. Look what you've done to the Republic, and to all for which I have fought and sacrificed. There is no freedom here. I can't fathom anymore disappointment, Anakin. I am no longer of any use to my children or the Republic. But as an object of your desire alone. I'm better off dead."

"You're wrong. I'll find the antidote, and I'll force you to take it."

"You can force me to swallow the cure, my love, but you cannot force me to live."


	30. Part Three The Finale

**Part Three: THE FINALE**

**Author's note: The second half of what has become a four-part story finale. lol The last part is coming up.**

As always, thanks for reading... CG

* * *

Anakin rose from the bed in a terrible funk. He and Luke met Obi Wan, Dorme, and Leia in the living room.

"We're going to the sub levels to find Sahira. Take care of Padme," Anakin said to Dorme and Leia, planting a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

"I promise father, we'll do the best we can. Threepio will help us."

"Oh dear," Threepio said, peering into the living room from the kitchen. "Milady is in terrible trouble."

Artoo beeped and squealed.

"There must be something we can do."

Artoo beeped again.

"Yes! ME. Of course I want to help you trash bin. Oh, Artoo, what shall we do?"

Artoo beeped nonchalantly.

"Well, when the opportunity arises, don't do anything rash, let me know. I'm the superior here you tin can."

Artoo gave a derisive chirp.

Anakin, Obi Wan and Luke took the elevator to the landing dock on the top of the senatorial complex. Obi Wan wore his brown boots, tan shirt, and brown tunic with his brown overcoat, which had been pulled over his head. Anakin dressed in black clothes, and used the hood of his cloak to conceal his face. Luke did the same, but did not cover his head. Unlike his mentor, Obi Wan Kenobi, and his father, Anakin Skywalker, Luke was not an official, but quite young. He could do all of the talking.

On landing dock, The Millenium Falcon waited. Luke had used the Holovoid to summon their pirate friend, who he was sure knew more about the cantina and some of the healers than they did. Han Solo had mentioned more than once at the party, his intention to visit one of the bordellos.

"What took you guys so long?" Han asked as they approached. "And what's with the hooded look?"

"They're going under cover," Luke said.

"Yeah. Sure…" Han said with a wry grin. "No one will ever guess that they're Jedi in that get up."

Luke smiled and rolled his eyes, then climbed the descending hatch onto Han's prized ship.

"There's a card game near the Cantina you wanted to go to. Nobody talks to Sahira. You'll have to earn their trust, and just maybe… you'll be able to get a message to her."

"My time is not to be wasted," Anakin said.

"There's nothing I can do, your majesty," Han Solo said. "Sahira is extremely private. She's scared of 5-0."

"What's 5-0?" Luke asked.

"Officials, kid," Han answered, giving the boy a stupid look. "They'll sniff you guys out like blood hounds. You have to look dirty, talk to talk, walk the walk. You'll have to go in and play a round of cards. Maybe disguise yourselves. I have a few getups in the back," Han offered.

"We'll take it," Obi Wan said.

"You'll find some of the customers in storage. You better keep those cloaks, just in case, your majesty," Han said.

Anakin frowned and walked to the deck. Han steered the ship to the sublevels, a place none of his companions had ever been. The sublevels were dark, dirty, dank, with weird neon lights, and odd looking beings. Most of whom were drunk and stumbling about or committing crimes. There were several bordellos, with large pink signs and pictures of different alien women postered on the side of the buildings or on large projection screens. If only he'd know, Anakin said. He'd had have done something about the sublevels. It was a part of Coruscant, the planet could do without. These people should be in jail, he thought.

The Millennium Falcon landed in a field only a short walk from the country side and a cantina called NOSO. They were greeted by a handsome man, with a deep brown complexion, similar to Mace Windu's. He wore his hair styled in a medium length wavy hair-do. The man smoke in a silky voice, and greeted Han Solo first, with obvious familiarity.

"Well, well well, what have we here?" The man said. If it isn't my old nemesis, Han Solo, you old pirate scum. Come back with my ship have you? Taking good care of her?"

"You mean my ship," Han said. "Time you start getting used to it. Guys, meet Lando Calirissian. Typical Correllian scumbucket," Han said.

"What can I do for you?" Lando said. "We have a game of cards, but all of the tables are full."

Obi Wan, speaking through a Jawa mask, asked for a game of RUBEX.

"All bets are on, then!" Lando said. "Welcome to RoSO."

The five men began to walk inside, but Lando stopped Luke at the door. "Where do you think you're going, kid?" he asked, cape flapping behind him in the wind.

"He's with us," Anakin said from behind his disguise.

Luke smirked.

"As long as he buying drinks, and spending money, he's welcome to come with us too."

"I have money!" Luke said, in a squealing voice that made Han cringe.

"Good…" Lando replied. "You're gonna need it."

"We're interested in buying more than drinks," Obi Wan said from behind his mask.

"Let us know what is you're interested in, and we'll talk business," Lando replied.

They walked into ROSOs, typical cantina. Scantily dressed sub-level women, some of whom alien and human alike, greeted Han with familiar kisses. A Twi-Lek woman in a barely there bikini, slid next to Luke, and draped her arm around his shoulder. He looked nervously at Anakin, who only shrugged.

"He's not interested," Anakin said from the darkness of his hood.

The Twi-Lek woman gave him a disappointed point and slithered off.

"That was close," Luke said, breaking into a sweat.

They sat down at the RUBEX table and began a game, rolling dice along the board. They played for a while, losing as much money as possible, to get the attention of the club owner, who in no time, came to offer them free drinks.

Soon, they were allowed to move to the card tables. The owner joined them. The owner was a Hut. Known as Jabba the Hut. He took more than three seats at the table, confining his five visitors to a very small area. Han and Jabba had an uneasy relationship, and seemed to argue constantly.

"We've been spending a lot dough, here…" Han said.

"So what?" Jabba said in hard to understand basic. "You've been well entertained for your credits."

"We're not after entertainment," Han started.

"Then are you affa?"

"We want to meet Sahira."

Jabba slammed his tail against the floor, rattling the cards and drinks with his thunder. "Nobudddy talks to Sahira!" he roared.

"There's money involved."

"Who wans Sahira?" he roared, looking across the table at the three wealthy patrons.

Lando looked about the room nervously. Luke picked up on Lando's uneasiness and followed his gaze. Anakin checked his watch. 9 hours since Padme had taken the Fica leaf.

"My companions," Han answered. "They'll pay you."

"How mooch?"

Han looked at Obi Wan and Anakin for approval, and scribbled the amount on a note. Jabba nodded, pleased with the amount. Luke looked at the note.

"That much!?" Luke exclaimed. "We don't have that kind of money!!"

Han kicked Luke under the table. "Shut it, kid," he grumbled.

"My other companions will be paying the credits, not our young friend here."

Jabba motioned to a pair of guards on the other side of the room, and spoke in his native language. The guards escorted them into another sub level, several floors below ground, under the cantina. The narrow cave-like corridor was lit by neon lights, and smelled of death-sticks and smoked leaves.

On the wall, was a sign that read "STAY OUT". The guard gestured the men, Han, Luke, Obi Wan and Anakin to enter. Lando gave a nervous look then walked down the hall back to the cantina.

Sahira's room was filled with smoke. A kettle and a big black pot cooked in a hearth on top of a fire, emitted the fumes that carried them down the hall. Sahira was young, as young as Luke, with fiery red hair, a slim build, and emerald colored eyes.

"Are you Sahira?" Luke asked.

"That's what they call me," she replied.

"That's not really your name," Luke said.

"How do you know? You're not a Jedi are you?"

Realizing he had nearly given them away, Luke turned bright red. "Of course not."

"Then why are you here."

"We need an antidote and wondered if you had any prepared," Obi Wan asked.

"What kind of antidote?" Sahira asked, pouring liquid from a kettle into a bowl.

"An antidote for Fica leaves."

"Fica leaves and Beetle-Plant Wax are against the law. Why would you think I'd have any here?" she asked them in a cautious voice

"Because you're a spirit healer."

"I'm an apprentice. My mentor recently died."

"So you don't have any Fica leaves? Or its anti-dote?" Anakin followed.

"I did. Until a few minutes ago."

"What?"

The four men exchanged disheartened looks.

"And you won't find any on Coruscant. Or many other places. We hear, Dagobah caught fire and all the Beetle-Wax plants have been burned."

"You said the antidote had recently been sold."

"Ah, yes. Only a few minutes ago."

"A few minutes ago!" Luke exclaimed in a weary voice.

"Someone asked to buy us out of stock. I have none left."

"Oh no," Luke cried. "What are we going to do?"

"This is more than a coincidence," Anakin said. "Someone deliberately bought it before we could."

"Any idea who? No one knows about Padme's condition."

"Hmm… I don't usually talk about customers. But, a tall man. I've seen him before. On the Holonet. I think he's a senator. But I forget his name."

"Thank you," Obi Wan said. "We'll have to find another way."

Han, Obi Wan, Anakin and Luke walked out. Luke was the last to leave, and despite the disheartening circumstances, could not resist a final word to Sahira. "I'll come back and see you one day."

"And what is your name?"

"I'm Luke. It was a pleasure to meet you," he said, gazing into her eyes as the others walked ahead.

"People call me Sahira. But my name is Mara Jade."

Luke smiled. "I'll see you soon," he said, then walked out, a heavy feeling in his heart. Suddenly, the lights in the hall went out, and light sabers blazed. He looked around for his own, found it on his belt, and held a fighter's stance.

He couldn't see Anakin or the others. And that was the weakness of their position. The hall was so narrow, they could possible injure the wrong person, if their senses were to guide them wrong.

"Get back kid, we're being ambushed," Han yelled.

Luke ran back into Sahira's room.

"There has to be another way out," he said.

She looked around.

"There's a small hole in the wall. It's a terrible fright, but you can climb to the surface. Hurry, go!"

Luke scrambled into the hole and climbed up as light sabers buzzed in the distance and blaster bolts ricocheted on the walls.


	31. Chapter Finale: Deus Ex Machina!

**Part Four: THE FINALE - aka, Chapter: Deus Ex Machina**

**Author's note: The fourth part of what has become a four-part story finale. It is very long, but the story has finally ended! confetti! **

**This is the very last chapter, so please please leave your review. **

As always, thanks for reading... CG

* * *

"What a fine mess we've gotten ourselves into," Obi Wan said.

"I'm ashamed our senses didn't alert us to the danger in time."

"Our thoughts were occupied by our attachments," Obi Wan said.

Anakin hung his head in shame. "I must save her…" he mumbled.

Han looked through the bars at one of the guards. A shadow turned the corner, and Lando Calirissian walked down the hall toward them. Han waited to see if he had been handcuffed, but Lando was free. He was behind it, Han thought.

"Anakin, I've been wanting to say this since Padme made her announcement. And I had hoped this night in jail would give you the clarity of acceptance."

Anakin looked at his watch. "We've been here all night?"

"All night," Obi Wan said.

"We have three hours," he said in a dreadful voice. "Padme is doomed".

"Anakin, the reason we are in this situation, is because you haven't learned to let go. You still are holding on to the pain of losing your mother. It's the reason why you clung to Padme, abused her and kept her prisoner, fear, Anakin has been your greatest demon. You must understand that people die. It is a part of life. You have to let her go…"

Anakin ignored him and walked across the room and looked out the bars. "Seems your friend isn't really a friend."

Obi Wan gave Anakin a concerned look.

"We have to get out of HERE!" Anakin screamed, punching his hand into the old cast iron bars.

The sound of his fist against the steel made a loud clanging noise.

Lando Calirissian walked toward them, a nervous look on his face.

"Boy…" Han said, shaking his head in disgust. "You must have really wanted that ship!" he exclaimed. "Betraying me like that."

"You needn't worry old pal, the ship was gone when I got there. Besides," he said, bringing his voice down to a mere whisper. "I was forced."

"By who?" Anakin whispered.

"A shady character, named Tar Squeen. He knew who you were. He knew you were the emperor. He's planning to take over the Republic."

Anakin clenched his fists.

"Be on the lookout, tonight, when the guards are gone, I'm going to get you out of here."

"You don't understand," Anakin said. "We have to get out of here now, or she's going to die."

"Who?"

"My wife," Anakin said, lowering his head. "We have to get the antidote. Get rid of the guards, we have to do something."

Lando walked away from the gates, and said something, that appeared rather convincing to the two men who stood outside.

When Lando and the guards were out of sight, Anakin lowered himself to one knee, and gripped a bar with his mechanical hand.

"What are you doing?" Obi Wan asked.

"I'm going to pull this bar apart."

"With your bare hands? You'll never get that bar loose," Han said.

"I'll rip this whole building apart," Anakin replied.

"When we're out," Obi Wan answered, "We'll have to rely on the force and hand to hand combat to get out of here."

"IF your light sabers didn't work, then what will your bare hands do?"

"We could have done much more. Obi Wan and I are used to fighting with each other. But you got in the way, and we feared we might actually kill you or Luke by mistake."

"So it's my fault we landed in here?"

"That's not what he said," Obi Wan answered.

Anakin grunted and held one bar with his flesh hand, then pulled and pulled, until sweat poured from his forehead and the bar had bent wide enough for them to slide through.

"What about Luke?"

"Luke escaped," Obi Wan answered.

"Maybe he's got my ship."

"If he does…" Anakin said. "I'll go back to the apartment and convince Padme to take the antidote. I'll step down. I'll do anything she asks."

Obi Wan slapped him on the back approvingly.

Anakin looked at his watch. "We have two hours."

"We'll get there," Han said. "But first, we gotta get out of here."

Obi Wan and Anakin slid through first, then Han Solo last. The three men walked through the halls, which was eerily absent of any guards. They found a room, not far from where they had been held captive. Obi Wan and Anakin's lightsabers were inside, with Han's blaster.

Han strapped the holster he wore around his waist and thigh. He cocked the weapon and sighed with relief. "I'm back, baby!"

Obi Wan and Anakin clipped their light sabers to their belts and ran down the hall.

"What are we going to do about Tar Squeen?" Obi Wan asked. "The jail is empty because he's making his move."

"We can't let him do that," Anakin said.

"I can take care of it for you, Han and I."

Anakin shook his head. "She wouldn't want us to do that. If the Republic is in danger…" Anakin said.

"Are you sure you're willing to make that sacrifice?"

"I just want to see Padme."

"The clock is ticking," Han warned.

Anakin stopped and caught his breath. He wasn't tired, but his heart was racing. "The whole galaxy could be in trouble now. Padme would never forgive me if I let the Republic fall into the wrong hands, and people died. Even if it meant I had to sacrifice her life."

"Incoming!" Han yelled.

Obi Wan and Anakin unleashed their light sabers and proceeded down the hall. With enough light, they easily decimated their enemies. There was too much at stake. Padme and the Republic. Tar had been watching them, and must have heard about Padme's illness, realizing he would need to be with her, Anakin thought, Tar removed the cure to buy himself time, forcing him to choose between Padme and the Empire. But Tar was in for a brutal surprise! Anakin thought.

They ran outside, after climbing their way up from Mara's sublevel to the top floor and blasted their way through the catina where more of Tar's guards were engaged in battle. It seemed, they had all left the bottom ground after Lando had apprised them of a very dangerous visitor. When they had reached the top floor, Luke and Lando had ambushed the group together, Lando firing his blaster, and Luke decimating throngs of Tar's guards with his light saber and a side blaster.

"It's about time!" Luke said when the others came racing in.

Anakin and Obi Wan thrashed the guards left and right, leaving a trail of bodies in their wake as they moved toward the door.

Anakin looked at his watched. "An hour and a half!"

"Reel it in gang, we're going to congress," Han yelled.

Han, Luke, Lando, Obi Wan, and Anakin ran outside to the Falcon, and hurriedly climbed inside. Anakin looked at his watch over and over again. "I have to save Padme," he cried.

"WE'll get there, Anakin. You go to Padme, and we'll arrest Tar."

"I have to be there."

Obi Wan recalled having a different conversation with Anakin after the battle of Geonosis when he nearly dove out of a plane to save Padme. The appeal was different this time. To leave his duties to someone else, and appeal to his wife.

"Tar is probably appealing to the senate to unseat me."

"What about Padme? You must go to her."

"If I don't and I'm unseated by Tar, who has probably concocted a story about my whereabouts, the Republic could be in more danger than you realize. I have to go."

"Understood, Anakin. I just hope it isn't a decision you will come to regret."

"I know what I'm doing," Anakin said.

The Falcon landed at the Congressional hall and Anakin and Obi Wan raced to where the Senate was meeting. Tar stood at the pulpit, not unlike Palpatine, and preached the evils of Anakin's legacy and his terrible demise at the sublevel where he had been involved in shady sheningans.

But when the crowd saw Anakin, and Obi Wan, there was a hush across the room. Tar turned and looked at the emperor and stepped down from the pulpit.

"Oh, Uh, Emperor Skywalker," Tar said. "I see you've escaped -- I mean you are safe?" he smiled.

"No thanks to you," Obi Wan replied.

There was another hush across the room.

"Tar Squeen has been planning a coup for some time, it appears. And he took this opportunity, on the eve of my wife's, Senator Padme Amidala-Skywalker's impending demise. "

A cry rose across the room, and ensuing questions, "did you kill her?" a voice called.

"Is she sick?" Another asked.

"Is this Tar's doing?" another continued.

Han nudged Tar with his blaster, preventing the Senator's escape. "I'll blast a hole straight through your backside, if you even think about taking another step," he warned.

Anakin took Tar's place at the pulpit and adjusted the mike to his height, addressing the crowd.

"Senator Squeen tried to prevent us from finding the antidote that would heal my wife. We are appealing to him, to return the antidote to us to save Senator Amidala."

Tar gave him a nasty look. "The antidote has been destroyed. All of it."

Another hush enveloped the room.

It took everything within Anakin to constrain himself. To keep from butchering Tar Squeen before thousands of Senators. But Anakin quickly mastered himself and his emotions, which made Obi Wan proud. Instead, he gestured to one of his guards. "Arrest Senator Squeen for treason and attempted murder," he said, turning, his cape winding around him in a flourish.

A applause rose in the room.

"Save Senator Amidala!" a voice yelled.

Anakin waved the crowd down, bringing them to silence. He looked at his watch. "I have another announcement to make," he said. "I am stepping down as Emperor, which is to take effect in one week, after general elections when a chancellor has been selected by the people."

The crowd hushed once more, and some of the senators stared at each other in stunned silence.

"Speak!" someone yelled.

"I'm sorry," Anakin said. "But I must go to my wife." And with that, he stepped down from the podium and left the arena.

He walked, then ran from the congressional building across the courts to the senatorial complex where Padme waited.

* * *

PADME tossed and turned, groaning and writhing as she laid in bed. Fever wrecked havoc upon her flesh, and made her delirious. Sweat soaked the collar of her gown dotted her chest.

Leia and Dorme prepared a bath of chilled water, hoping to bring the fever down, as Threepio cleaned and tidied her room. He looked at the clock. Twenty minutes, until the poison had run its course in her body. He felt all the gloom a robot could feel as he straightened out the bedsheets, dusted the vanity, behind it, and under, where he stumbled across a small tin foil bag.

Threepio opened it and found an odd substance inside. The lights that lit his eyes clicked on, and Threepio ran to the kitchen where Artoo waited.

The little droid beeped.

"What am I doing? Making Milady something to drink," he said, with all the grace a droid of his station could have. He dropped the mound of Beetle Wax into a glass and watched it dissolve in the water.

Artoo beeped.

"Of course I know how to mix it. I've mixed drinks for Master Skywalker quite often you little twit," he said.

Threepio hurried to the room, Padme's drink on top of a tray. He did his best not to spill it, and hoped no one startled him and caused him to drop it on the floor.

He walked into the room, and wished he knew how to sit. "You must drink, Milady," he said.

But Padme turned her head and pushed the drink away.

"I assure you Madam, it is very good, I hear. A house speciality."

Padme stopped her writhing and looked at him with unfamiliar eyes.

"Excellent!" Threepio said. He balanced the glass in Padme's hand and pushed it to her lips. Padme remembered giving birth to Luke, and all Threepio had done for her. She knew, he would do something, to lesson her pain even if he could do nothing else.

Why? She thought, did Anakin not come back? Tears stung her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. He'd made his choice, apparently. When all he had to do was step down…. But it was a relief, she thought. She would have to deal with the madness of the world no more. No more violence, no more evil, no more hatred. Just peace, she thought, closing her eyes.

Anakin hurried up the stairs from the elevator, and pressed the security code that would gain him entrance to Padme's apartment. He looked at his watched and stopped near the door… pacing.

He was an hour too late.

He stared at the bedroom door, the apartment was eerily quiet. He'd made his choice. And it was to honor her wishes. And still, she was going to die.

He steeled himself and walked across the room, shrugging himself out of his coat, feeling everything a failure could feel. He blinked tears from his eyes and stood outside of her bedroom door.

He pushed it open and walked inside. Dorme and Leia sat next to her bed.

"You're too late," Leia said. "We saw you on Holonet, but mother wasn't awake to see it in time. We tried to tell her you stepped down. We tried to find the antidote, but she will not awaken."

In a voice heavy with the emotion of regret, "Leave us," Anakin said, sitting next to Padme on the bed.

He gathered her to him, and pressed her head against his chest. "I'm too late…" he murmured against her dampened hair. Padme stirred, the deepness of her sleep induced by the strength of Threepio's drink.

Anakin laid her down and rested her head on the pillow again. He unclipped his light saber and sat it on the night stand.

He then reached across the little bed side table and dimmed the lights. He shrugged out of his boots, his pants, and shirt, then climbed in bed and huddled beside his beloved Padme. Without the passion and lust he'd felt laying next to her so many times before, he drew her to him, and cuddled her in his arms.

He touched her head. It was cool. But she was sweaty, from having broken a fever, he thought.

A med droid wandered into the room. But Anakin did not care about the inappropriateness of their position. He watched, carefully keeping his tears in check as the droid checked Padme's pulse and oxygen levels.

"Very good," the droid said in basic. "Oxygen levels are increasing."

Anakin gave her a surprised look.

"Increasing?"

The droid opened a compartment on her cart and drew out a vial and needle. She pricked Padme's finger, and dripped her blood onto a small glass plate, which she then inserted into a small blood reading device.

"A new substance has been detected in Milady's blood," the droid announced.

"Print an analysis," Anakin said.

The droid pressed a button on the blinking control panel on her chest, and a tape printed. Anakin snapped it out of her hand as soon as it unreeled and read the words across the small white scroll.

He dropped both feet out of his bed and plunked them onto the floor, reading the print again and again.

"How can this be?" he asked.

"A miracle?" the droid replied.

Anakin smiled, wondering what a droid knew about the concept of a miracle.

"I'll believe anything you want, just tell me she's going to be okay."

"She is going to live," the droid said.

Anakin let out a sharp proclamation, jumped out of bed and stepped into his pants.

He opened the closet door and grabbed a suitcase. Hearing the commotion, Leia and Dorme ran inside. Dorme blushed at the sight of Anakin without his shirt. He didn't compare much to Obi Wan she thought, but was assaulted by a vicious memory and was immediately compelled to leave the room.

"Father! What are you doing?"

"We're leaving."

"Whatever for?" Leia asked. "Mother's sick, we can't leave!"

"She's going to make it," Anakin said. "Someone gave her the antidote."

"Who could give her the antidote? Dorme and I were here with her the entire time. Along with Threepio."

Anakin turned, went to the dresser and opened the drawer. "I don't care how it happened, I'll never leave her again," he said. "We've been given another chance."

"But I don't want to leave," Leia said.

Anakin paused and looked at her. "Why not?'

"I studying to become a Jedi, remember?"

Anakin shook his head. "That's not all," he said, looking into her eyes. "I sense something… you have a crush."

"I do not!" she protested.

"Sure you do. On a certain, Correllian pirate. He's much too old for you, Leia."

"I-I do not!" she wailed. "I wouldn't like him for all the stars in the universe. He's quite disgusting, and arrogant," she cried.

"You'll have all the time in the world to visit. But this once, let us go to your mother's home together. We have a villa there."

"What will mother say?"

"Whatever she wants to do, we will do."

Leia listened to the commotion in the living room, and saw through an opening in her mother's bedroom door, that Han Solo, Luke, and Obi Wan, and another visitor had returned. The other visitor was Lando Calirissian. She went out of the room and related the good news to their friends and family members. It was there that they learned, that Threepio had stumbled across the antidote while cleaning Padme's room. Threepio had saved the day!

Anakin sat beside his beloved Padme and held her hand, smiling at her, feeling all the joy a man in love could feel. A man who felt free to love again, without the weight of the galaxy on his shoulders.

After a few minutes of gazing into her luminous face, she opened her eyes…but it took a few moments for her vision to clear. Padme blinked, reached out and touched Anakin's face.

"You didn't come back," she cried.

"I'm here," he replied in a coaxing vioce. "I have something to tell you," he said. "I stepped down. I've agreed to hold general elections next week, to choose a new chancellor."

"Are you sure?"

"If I had a choice between you and all the stars in the universe," he said, borrowing his daughter's words, "I choose you."

"But you're too late. The poison is my blood, Anakin. I'm dying…" she started.

"No," he laughed, shaking his head. "You're cured."

"Cured?" she exclaimed. "How can that be? You found the antidote? Did you force me to take it before you stepped down as emperor?" she gave him a worried look.

"I wouldn't' force you to do anything you didn't want to do, ever again. It's a long story, but I'll tell you on the way to Naboo."

"We're going to Naboo?" she smiled.

"We'll stay forever, if that's what you want."

"I would like that very much. And if we could stay by the villa next to the lake..."

"Whatever your heart desires, I will give it to you."

"My heart desires you," she answered.

And with that, Anakin Skywalker swept Padme into his arms and kissed her on the lips very tenderly, and very passionately, then laid on her on the pillow again, for a much needed rest.

-- THE END


	32. Epilogue

Epilogue:

* * *

It was a quiet morning at the lakeside Naboo villa where Padme Naberrie Skywalker, and her husband, Anakin Skywalker lived. Many months had passed since her husband stepped down as emperor. But the trial of Senator Squeen, was fast approaching. She'd heard, a trial date had been arranged by the court.

Padme watched as the Millennium Falcon landed and docked in a field a short distance from the villa. Soon, Obi Wan Kenobi dispatched and walked down the landing platform. As he approached, she wondered if he brought news about the impending trial.

Padme met him at the door and Obi Wan greeted her with open arms. He crushed her with a joyful embrace before jumping back in surprise and alarm by the firm roundness of her belly.

"Leia and Luke will have a sibling to keep up with. Anakin tells me it's a boy," she offered.

"I'm… astounded," Obi Wan said, blue eyes wide. "Anakin mentioned nothing of it."

Padme smiled. "He's superstitious, that's all… what brings you to Naboo? Have we a trial date for Senator Squeen? Is Anakin going to testify?"

"Well," said Obi Wan, his voice taking a grimmer tone. "I have good news and bad news."

"What is it?" she gasped.

"Master Windu sends a message…. He said, the galaxy is at peace now, thanks to you."

Padme, overwhelmed, clutched her heart. "I'm hardly responsible…" she insisted.

"He's retired his suit."

"But he'll die without it!" she exclaimed.

"He said, there was peace in the Republic and his time has passed."

"Is he gone now?"

"I'm afraid so. "

"And Master Yoda?"

"Is well. We've given him accommodations. A station close to the temple, a private home where he's taken a vow to spend the rest of his days in meditation."

"So he's retired as well?"

"Not in the same sense, as Master Windu, of course."

Padme looked grieved. Obi Wan laid a consoling hand on her shoulder.

"Dear Padme, do not grieve Master Windu. He'll always be with us. In fact, I commune with Master Windu often."

"You commune with him?"

"Qui Gon appeared to me several weeks ago and tutored Master Yoda, myself, and Master Windu, how to commune from the other side. Master Windu is at peace and sends his love."

"Then I should see him again?"

"Perhaps," Obi Wan smiled. "If the Force wills it, then it will be so."

Padme moved aside, allowing Obi Wan room to walk into the house. He looked around, at the expanded arched ceiling, the windows near the peak of the roof, and at the stream of sunshine beaming in.

"You've a lovely home," he said.

"I'm so happy, I've never been so happy in my entire life."

It was almost hard to believe they were the same couple, who had been so miserable for so many years, Obi Wan thought.

"I'm glad to hear it, Padme. Is Anakin home?"

"He is. And Dorme, is she well?"

"She sends her love."

"Please tell her I said, 'hello'. I'll find Anakin and tell him you are here to see him."

Padme disappeared down a nearby hall and Obi Wan sat on the sofa and waited. A few minutes later, Anakin walked in. He wore a dark shirt, fitted brown pants, and black boots. He looked as tall and fresh as he did many years ago. Age had not made its mark on him yet. He was too muscular and too strong. Obi Wan imagined, Anakin would be as fit as Dooku had been, in fifty years.

"So… we have a trial date?" Anakin asked.

"The prosecutors have summoned you. They need your testimony to keep Senator Squeen behind bars."

Anakin shook his head. "Padme is due any day now. I can't leave her. Is it possible to delay the trial?"

"Unfortunately, we cannot. Senator Squeen could be set free on a technicality, I hear."

"What? They can't do that!"

"They can without your testimony."

Anakin shook his head. "I have a terrible feeling about this."

"About the trial?"

"About Padme."

"Anakin…Anakin, Anakin! Padme will be fine. Luke will be here to protect her, I assure you he is more than capable. His Force abilities have doubled in the past few months."

"Luke is reckless. Always on about an adventure and carrying on with that Mara girl..."

"Padme will surely give him one if he's not careful."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Bring her to Coruscant. At least, she'll be under your direct protection."

"No. Old political enemies, assassins. I can't risk it. And Leia, I worry about her even more."

"Leia?"

"Well, she's been quietly mooning about that Han Solo character in her room."

"Han Solo? He's flew us here. He's with the ship."

Anakin looked out the window.

"Then I'm surprised she hadn't sensed him by now."

"He's a good man, our friend Captain Solo."

"He's a pirate. I've contracted him more than once, and he double deals."

"She's like her mother then."

Anakin quirked a brow.

"She has an attraction to dangerous men."

Anakin groaned. "That's exactly what I worry about."

Anakin stared out of the window. Han Solo had his tool case out, and a side panel open on the side of the ship. He stuck his head inside and made repairs.

"Can I offer you something to drink, Master Kenobi?" Padme called. "It's almost noon. Anakin and I usually have drinks around this time."

"And dessert, too," Anakin said, a devious grin on his face.

Padme playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

"Thank you," Obi Wan replied.

Anakin followed Padme across the living room and wrapped his arms around her waist, touching her belly.

"The courts have summoned me to testify," he whispered in her ear.

Padme's eyebrows rose. "That's a good thing, isn't it?"

She shrugged out of his grasp and walked into the kitchen. She poured spiced milk for Anakin and Obi Wan, and tea for herself.

"I'm worried. The trial could go on for days. Weeks, even. I can't leave you here. The baby is due any day now."

"Then I'll go with you," she said, moving close to kiss him on the lips.

Anakin returned the gesture, his back to Obi Wan.

"We have too many political enemies there on Coruscant. More than before, now that I'm not in office. Were it not for my regiment of troops, I'm sure our enemies would have made a move by now. And remember, our promise to have the baby here on Naboo and our promise to make him a natural citizen ."

"I know, but, I want to be with you. That's all that matters, Ani."

"When is the trial?" Anakin asked, looking over his shoulder at Obi Wan.

"Next month. You have twenty five days to prepare."

"Anakin!" Padme exclaimed. "You worried me! The baby is due well before then."

Anakin let out a relieved sigh.

"Have you decided on a name?" Obi Wan asked.

Anakin and Padme exchanged smiles.

"Just what we wanted to talk about," Padme said. "We're naming him…"

"Kenobi Skywalker," they said in unison, happy expressions on their faces.

"Well, that's a fine name, you have for your boy. I'm honored," Obi Wan said.

He wasn't one for emotion, Anakin thought. But he could sense the happiness Obi Wan felt.

The Jedi Master stood and walked toward the door. Upon opening it, he saw Leia and Han Solo standing next the Falcon and Han Solo, in a deep voice telling the "kid" to "beat it".

"Are you leaving so soon?" Padme asked. "Won't you stay for a while? We have a guest house in the back."

"Dorme will miss me. We were just on our way to the Outer Rim, to Justice. We're getting married. She's waiting for me on the Falcon."

Anakin could hear the urgency in his voice. "Married!" Anakin exclaimed. "But I thought—"

"Master Yoda gave his blessing. Dorme and I will be very happy together, I'm sure."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Invite her inside. Anakin will marry you!" Padme beamed.

"What do you think, Anakin?"

Anakin smiled. "Of course, I'll marry you. Naboo is a very special place to be married, after all."

He turned and winked at Padme, who grabbed his hand and held tight... memories of their union, gave a twinkle to her eyes.


End file.
